Le donjon d'Elivagar
by Logarn
Summary: En guise de récompense pour avoir menée à bien une quête particulièrement rare, un PNJ vous a remis à vos amis et vous une carte pour atteindre un donjon inexploré renfermant une pièce d'équipement unique. Ayant peur que l'information ne se répande comme une traînée de poudre, vous décidez de vous précipiter vers le donjon d'Elivagar. (Une fic dont vous êtes le héros.)
1. Elivagar

_Salut à toi, lecteur. Tu te trouves sur une fiction un peu spéciale. Pourquoi ? Parce que c'est une fiction dont TU es le héros._

_« Qu'est-ce ? » Te demandes-tu peut-être._

_C'est une fiction sur laquelle tu peux agir : à chaque fin de chapitre te sera demandé un choix pour diriger l'histoire. Si tu fais les bons choix tout au long de l'histoire, elle se termine bien. Dans le cas contraire… tout dépend de la cruauté de l'auteur (note : avec moi, tu es plutôt mal tombé(e) sur ce coup)._

_En ce qui concerne les règles :_

_Il te faut te munir d'un papier et d'un crayon (ou ne n'importe quoi pour écrire) pour noter quand tu obtiens des objets ; certains choix ne seront disponibles que si tu possèdes le bon objet._

_Au fur et à mesure que tu avanceras dans l'histoire, le narrateur t'indiquera les objets que tu obtiens (ou perds) par une phrase entre astérisques d'ailleurs, commençons de suite :_

*** Vous obtenez dix potions ***

_Crois-moi, elles te seront utiles…_

_A la fin de chaque chapitre, le narrateur te proposera plusieurs choix, chacun associé à un chapitre. En fonction de ton choix tu devras aller au chapitre indiqué. Je me permets d'insister sur le fait que le seul moment où tu as le droit d'appuyer sur le bouton 'Next' c'est à la fin de ce chapitre (de toute façon tout est dans le désordre, tu ne comprendrais rien)._

_Tout ceci étant dit, il est temps de laisser la place au narrateur pour le résumé :_

L'histoire se déroule à l'époque de SAO.

Vous et votre guilde, dont vous êtes le chef, avez décidé de vous lancer à l'assaut d'Elivagar, un donjon que vous venez de découvrir. Il parait qu'il cache dans ses profondeurs une arme d'une puissance phénoménale. Étant d'un niveau légèrement supérieur à celui conseillé pour entrer, vous et vos quatre acolytes décidez de tenter l'aventure. (Vous êtes de niveau 50 environ.)

Votre équipe est composée de cinq personnes, vous inclus. Tout d'abord, en première ligne se trouve Leelway, un homme fort d'une vingtaine d'années qui se bat armé d'une masse d'arme, protégé par un bouclier large et une armure robuste. Ensuite se trouve Fran, une jeune fille particulièrement énergique qui fend ses adversaires avec sa redoutable hache à deux mains. Vient alors Séréna, une guerrière réfléchie qui est très polyvalente au combat grâce à sa lance (qu'elle manie à deux mains). Le quatrième membre de l'équipe est Jocel, un garçon légèrement hyperactif mais très agile qui fonce au combat tête baissée avec sa rapière seule.

Et enfin, vous, chef de la guilde, qui avez opté pour un bouclier rond et une arme à une main, alliant mobilité, force de frappe et protection. D'ailleurs, qu'avez-vous choisi comme arme ? Une épée plate, une hache ou une masse ?

*** Notez le type de votre arme ***

_Et voilà pour le résumé. Quelques dernières précisions et on peut y aller :_

_La première, c'est que c'est mon premier texte de ce genre. Il risque de ne pas être aussi extraordinaire que ceux que tu as déjà lus (d'ailleurs, le scénario est plutôt bateau…). Si tu as des recommandations ou des commentaires à me faire, la section reviews et les MP sont là pour ça. Toute critique constructive est la bien venue._

_Ensuite, tes camarades vont t'appeler 'chef'. Comme je ne peux pas mettre de nom précis, je n'ai pas pu faire mieux…_

_Dans la même veine, normalement j'ai fait attention à ce que le genre du personnage principal soit le plus mixte possible, mais c'est loin d'être évident, donc il risque d'y avoir quelques erreurs ou incohérences de genre…_

_Enfin, si jamais tu trouves une erreur dans la logique de la succession des chapitres, envoie-moi un MP pour que je corrige ça. Sur 200 chapitres, c'est dur de ne pas faire de faux raccord…_

_Dans tous les cas, j'espère que ça va te plaire !_

**Allez au chapitre 2.**


	2. Audhumla

Après une longue marche dans la forêt, vous parvenez enfin à l'entrée d'Elivagar.

« Pas trop tôt ! s'exclame Jocel. J'ai cru qu'on l'atteindrait jamais !

\- On serait sûrement allés plus vite si 'une certaine personne' ne nous avait pas perdus, lance Séréna avec un regard accusateur pointé sur Jocel.

\- Oui, continue calmement Leelway, si on avait évité ton soi-disant raccourci…

\- Ca va, reprend le concerné, si Fran savait mieux lire une carte on se serait pas perdus non plus.

\- Répète ça pour voir ! » hurle cette dernière.

Vous décidez de calmer le jeu avant qu'ils ne se sautent dessus.

« Hum… pardon chef, s'excuse Fran.

\- Oui, désolé, continue Jocel. »

Leelway s'approche de la porte pour en étudier l'aspect. C'est une immense porte de fer incrustée dans un arbre gigantesque.

« On dirait que c'est un donjon de type forestier, commente Leelway. On va sûrement affronter des Sauriens et d'autres bestioles dans le genre.

\- C'est fort probable, en effet, continue Séréna. Peut-être même des Esprits Sylvains ou Aquatiques.

\- Peu importe l'ennemi, on le détruira ! s'enthousiasme Fran.

\- Ouais ! On rentre, s'impatiente Jocel. »

Vous tentez de le retenir, mais il passe la porte avant. Leelway le suit, ainsi que le reste du groupe.

Une fois à l'intérieur, vous épinglez Jocel et lui demandez de ne plus foncer tête baissée c'est à Leelway d'ouvrir la marche dans les donjons.

« Ouais, c'est vrai, répond-t-il. T'as raison. Mais il a qu'à aller plus vite aussi.

\- Patience est mère de sûreté, répond le concerné comme à son habitude. »

Vous n'avez pas le temps de rebondir sur ces propos qu'un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes-lézards surgit dans le hall et se place en demi-cercle autour de vous. Votre équipe se met automatiquement en position de combat et attend vos ordres.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie souhaitez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez foncer dans le tas aux côtés de Leelway et Fran en laissant Séréna et Jocel en retrait pour couvrir vos arrières, allez au chapitre 45.  
Si vous voulez laisser Jocel se battre avec Leelway et Fran en première ligne et couvrir leurs arrières aux côtés de Séréna, allez au chapitre 12.  
Si vous craignez une attaque surprise et voulez laisser Leelway couvrir vos arrières pour foncer aux côtés de Séréna, Jocel et Fran, allez au chapitre 68.


	3. Sinmora

L'auteur vous attend de pied ferme au début du chapitre :

« _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas avoir accès à ce chapitre._ »

Vous regardez autour de vous vous vous trouvez dans une pièce complètement vide. Seules deux issues permettent d'en sortir : celle dont vous venez et une porte derrière l'auteur.

Vous remarquez aussi qu'il n'y a que vous et l'auteur, tous vos camarades ont disparus.

« _Bien_, dit l'auteur en croisant les bras. _De deux choses l'une soit tu n'as pas compris comment fonctionne cette fiction, dans ce cas je te demande de retourner lire – en entier – le chapitre 1, soit tu t'es dit que tu allais outrepasser les règles du jeu volontairement, chose que je n'apprécie pas. _»

Vous vous sentez trembler légèrement, votre sérénité écrasée par l'aura de l'auteur. Il poursuit :

« _J'apprécie le fait que tu veuilles connaître tous les chapitres, mais si tu les découvres en trichant tout mon travail n'aura servi à rien. En plus l'histoire ne veut rien dire si on la lit dans l'ordre des chapitres – je le sais, j'ai essayé…_ »

Voyant que vous êtes toujours là, l'auteur se fait plus menaçant :

« _Ne me force pas à te faire sortir par la force…_ »

Il dégaine lentement son épée. Vous tremblez en la reconnaissant : il s'agit de l'épée d'Elric, une des épées les plus puissantes du jeu seuls les personnages de niveau 90 peuvent l'équiper. (Pour rappel, vous êtes niveau 50…)

« _Je te laisse trois secondes pour partir d'ici._ »

Vous sentez vos jambes trembler alors que l'auteur commence son décompte.

* * *

**Que faites-vous ?**

Si vous voulez fuir (fortement conseillé par le narrateur – _et l'auteur _– qui connaissent déjà la suite), repartez au chapitre 1.  
Si vous voulez défier l'auteur (dont on ne précisera jamais assez qu'il est omnipotent dans sa propre fiction), allez au chapitre 80.


	4. Nyt

Vous avancez dans un chemin plutôt étroit. La pierre qui le compose est particulièrement humide vous mettez ça sur le compte du fleuve qui ne passe pas loin.

Après quelques minutes de marche pénible – notamment à cause des piaillements d'excitation de Jocel causés par le combat contre Moin – vous parvenez au bout du chemin.

* * *

**Vous avez traversé le chemin étroit :**

Allez au chapitre 153.


	5. Vom

« Sérieusement ? » vous demande Séréna.

Vous lui répondez que vous pensez que c'est le meilleur moyen de lui faire prendre de gros dégâts rapidement, maintenant que Fran n'est plus là.

« Et tu penses qu'il va vraiment foncer dans le mur ? » demande Leelway, sceptique.

Vous lui répondez qu'il faudrait réussir à l'énerver un peu avant.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de poursuivre vos explications que Jocel vous coupe :

« Attention ! »

Vous vous tournez vers le monstre et remarquez qu'il fonce sur vous à une vitesse vertigineuse. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, vous vous faites projeter sur plusieurs mètres par le crâne de Moin.

Le coup est étrangement faible malgré sa grande rapidité. Le temps de vous relever, vous regardez votre jauge de vie et vous rendez compte que vous n'avez perdu qu'un quart de votre vie. Une fois à nouveau sur pieds, vous observez la zone de combat : Moin s'est replié dans un coin de la salle, Leelway s'est interposé entre vous et Moin, Séréna reste derrière lui en se tenant prête à agir et Jocel se tient à vos côtés.

« Ca va ? » demande-t-il.

Vous vous tournez vers lui et lui répondez que oui, ça va. Vous entendez alors un choc sourd du côté de Leelway et Séréna : Moin vient de charger à nouveau. Il est extrêmement rapide ! Heureusement qu'il ne frappe pas très fort.

Vous accourez vers vos camarades aux côtés de Jocel. Leelway profite du temps que prend le serpent géant pour récupérer pour le frapper de toutes ses forces, assisté par Séréna.

Alors que vous arrivez enfin à quelques mètres du monstre, ce dernier se replie rapidement dans un coin de la salle.

« Il est rapide ! s'exclame Séréna.

\- On l'aura à l'usure. » rétorque Leelway.

Vous approuvez et demandez à vos camarades de continuer à lui infliger des dégâts après chaque blocage de Leelway.

Pour le moment, vous ne voyez pas vraiment comment faire pour forcer le boss à foncer dans un mur. L'idée c'était de l'attirer puis de vous décaler au dernier moment, mais Leelway ne pourra jamais éviter des coups aussi rapides. Si vous tentez ça, vous risquez de finir aplatis contre le mur…

Vous cherchez désespérément une solution alors que le monstre charge à nouveau.

Après quelques minutes de combat, Moin change totalement de schéma d'attaque : il se tient à présent devant vous et balaie la zone où vous vous trouvez avec ses ailes. Pris par surprise, vos camarades et vous avez du mal à encaisser ou esquiver les premières attaques, à l'exception de Jocel qui a des réflexes particulièrement vifs. Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, Séréna, Leelway et vous avez pris quelques dégâts.

Vous parvenez à quitter la zone de l'attaque du monstre. Il semble se focaliser sur Leelway, qui dévie ou bloque sans problème la plupart des attaques. De son côté, Jocel esquive sans problème les attaques et parvient même à donner quelques coups par moment. Séréna de son côté a plus de mal elle parvient à dévier une partie des attaques mais prend pas mal de dégâts petit à petit. Heureusement, Leelway parvient à s'approcher d'elle et s'apprête à la rejoindre pour la protéger.

De votre côté, vous allez tenter de faire un maximum de dégâts pour vite changer le schéma d'attaque de Moin Leelway ne va pas pouvoir tenir indéfiniment. Vous chargez alors votre arme en vous élançant vers le monstre, avant de relâcher toute l'énergie accumulée au niveau de son flanc gauche. Les dégâts sont mitigés…

Vous continuez à enchaîner les attaques le plus vite possible en réfléchissant à la suite du combat. Si son prochain schéma d'attaque consiste à foncer sur vous à nouveau, vous pensez que vous pourrez le forcer à heurter un mur. Il faut juste que vous réussissiez à faire assez de dégâts pour attirer l'hostilité sur vous. Vous pensez être capable d'esquiver une charge au dernier moment.

Le combat s'étale sur plusieurs minutes pendant lesquelles la jauge de vie de Leelway baisse progressivement. Finalement, Moin finit par se retirer dans un coin de la pièce en sifflant de colère dans votre direction en déployant ses ailes de toute leur envergure.

« Attention ! prévient Leelway. Il n'a plus qu'un quart de jauge de vie ! »

Vous décidez de vous précipiter en direction d'un des murs de la salle.

« Chef ! » hurle Séréna.

Vous jetez un coup d'œil derrière vous pour apercevoir Moin fondre sur vous à une vitesse fulgurante, la gueule grande ouverte. Dans un réflexe de survie, vous plongez sur le côté pour sortir de la trajectoire de Moin. Malheureusement, ce dernier claque d'une de ses ailes et change immédiatement de trajectoire avant de vous avaler d'une traite.

Alors qu'une odeur pestilentielle inonde vos narines et que votre jauge de vie chute à grande vitesse, vous sentez que le monstre vire rapidement de bord. Vous entendez un choc sourd vous laissant penser que Moin a tout de même heurté le mur, mais pas de plein fouet comme vous le vouliez.

Succombant à la panique, vous commencer à donner des coups frénétiquement alors que votre jauge de vie se vide dangereusement. Dans votre frénésie vous entendez des cris étouffés et des bruits de chocs, formant une cacophonie accentuant votre démence.

Alors que vos derniers points de vie s'envolent, vous fermez les yeux en entendant une explosion de cristaux.

Vous rouvrez les yeux et vous trouvez face à Séréna et Jocel qui ont les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur… sanglote Séréna.

\- Tu nous as vraiment fait une belle frayeur. » annonce Leelway.

Encore en état de choc, vous cherchez nerveusement du regard Moin avant que Jocel ne vous interpelle :

« On l'a eu chef. Il est plus là. »

Vous soufflez de soulagement en parvenant finalement à vous calmer.

« On a vraiment eu chaud. » souffle Leelway.

Vous regardez les jauges de vie de votre équipe et constatez avec effroi qu'il ne vous reste qu'une poignée de points de vie, tout comme pour Leelway tandis que Séréna n'a qu'un tiers de sa vie. Il n'y a que Jocel qui s'en tire sans blessures graves.

*** Vous perdez trois potions / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

Séréna se tourne alors vers vous avec une pointe d'énervement dans le regard :

« La prochaine fois que tu as une idée aussi stupide tu la gardes pour toi ! »

Vous vous excusez et rétorquez que vous ne pouviez pas savoir qu'il serait aussi rapide.

« Tu nous avais habitués à plus de prudence… commente Leelway.

\- Ouaip ! poursuit Jocel. Mais on est en vie, c'est le plus important. Et ce combat était vraiment dingue ! »

Vous vous excusez à nouveau pour votre manque de prudence et proposer de chercher la sortie de cette salle.

« Une porte s'est ouverte au sud de la salle une fois qu'on a battu le boss. » indique Séréna.

Vous prévenez vos camarades que vous pouvez partir.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	6. Ivaldi

Vous montez les escaliers en direction du hall d'un pas lourd.

Une fois arrivés en haut, vous entendez Séréna rire à une blague de Jocel heureusement qu'il est là pour détendre l'atmosphère…

* * *

**Où souhaitez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle à l'est, allez au chapitre 167.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 148.


	7. Fjörm

Vous arrivez dans une salle banale. Seules quelques touffes de mousse sur le mur nord la rendent reconnaissable.

Comme précédemment, seules deux sorties s'offrent à vous : une au nord et une à l'est.

« C'est plus facile quand on n'a que deux choix. » remarque quelqu'un de votre équipe.

Vous répondez de façon évasive, cherchant à vous repérer dans toutes ces salles…

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 110.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 58.


	8. Arvakr

Vous vous retrouvez une nouvelle fois dans la salle au nord d'Elivagar.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Jocel observe la porte scellée avec envie.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez redescendre vers la salle de l'est, allez au chapitre 167.  
Si vous voulez redescendre vers la salle de l'ouest, allez au chapitre 148.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 158.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte au nord, allez au chapitre 155.


	9. Sessrumnir

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour inspecter la zone.

Vous choisissez d'étudier attentivement la paroi nord afin de trouver un éventuel passage pour contourner la porte scellée.

Après observation, vous en venez à la conclusion que le seul autre moyen de passer serait de remonter les deux fleuves à la nage. Vous laissez rapidement tomber cette idée au vu de la rapidité des courants.

Séréna vous tire de votre réflexion en attirant votre attention sur une zone du mur sud.

En vous approchant, vous remarquez un mécanisme qui dépasse du mur.

Vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à trembler et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une salle cachée.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 136.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 33.


	10. Sylgr

« Tu veux vraiment fouiller cette sale ?! s'exclame Fran. Mais ça va nous prendre des plombes !

\- Yep ! Et ça va être super barbant ! » rajoute Jocel.

Vous leur rétorquez que vous allez juste jeter un œil pour vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié.

« Pas besoin de passer la zone au peigne fin, complète Séréna.

\- Quand même… » soupire Fran.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses ponctuées par les râlements de Jocel vous entendez Fran hurler :

« J'en peux plus ! Il n'y a que dalle ici !

\- Fait moins de bruit, tu me déconcentres, râle Jocel.

\- PARDON !

\- Dixit le type qui nous casse les oreilles depuis qu'on est arrivés ici, rajoute Séréna.

\- Peut-être, mais ma voix est largement plus agréable que la sienne. » se défend-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, Fran attrape Jocel par le col et le jette dans le fleuve avant d'annoncer d'une voix particulièrement énervée :

« Et maintenant tais-toi !

\- On devrait peut-être partir avant que ça dégénère… Enfin, plus que ce n'est déjà le cas. » propose Séréna.

Vous approuvez, de toute façon il n'y a rien ici.

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle au nord :**

Allez au chapitre 141.


	11. Hrönn

« Tu veux vraiment fouiller cette salle ?! s'exclame Fran. Mais ça va nous prendre des plombes !

\- Yep ! Et ça va être super barbant ! » rajoute Jocel.

Vous leur rétorquez que vous allez juste jeter un œil pour vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié.

« Pas besoin de passer la zone au peigne fin, complète Séréna.

\- Quand même… » soupire Fran.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherches infructueuses vous entendez Fran hurler :

« J'en peux plus ! Il n'y a que dalle ici !

\- Calme-toi… tempère Leelway.

\- On devrait peut-être partir avant que Fran se mette à tout casser… » propose Séréna.

Vous approuvez, de toute façon il n'y a rien ici.

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle au nord :**

Allez au chapitre 159.


	12. Mjöllnir

Vous faites signe à Séréna de rester en arrière avec vous.

« Très bien. »

Vous demandez à Fran de prendre le côté gauche, Jocel celui de droite et Leelway les ennemis d'en face.

C'est Jocel qui porte le premier coup, ou plutôt les premiers coups il enchaîne une rapide série de coups d'estoc sur un Saurien qui ne s'en relève pas.

De son côté, Fran abat sa hache avec force sur ses ennemis et les pulvérise les uns après les autres.

Quant à Leelway, il profite de son solide bouclier pour attendre le moment opportun pour frapper.

De votre côté, vous observez le champ de bataille. Vous remarquez que les Sauriens semblent s'acharner sur Jocel comme si ils sentaient qu'il est une cible plus facile…

Vous décidez de demander à Séréna d'aller l'aider avant qu'il ne soit débordé. Elle s'exécute rapidement et, transperçant un Saurien de sa lance, se place aux côtés de Jocel.

« Je dis pas non à un peu d'aide, merci.

\- De rien, le sauvage. »

Vous souriez à l'évocation de ce surnom Séréna l'aime bien au fond, vous le savez.

En reportant votre attention sur le champ de bataille, vous voyer que les Sauriens ne se comportent pas comme d'habitude ils sont trop bien organisés pour un groupe de cette taille. Vous parvenez à la conclusion qu'il doit y avoir un Alpha…

Vous hurlez à Fran de se rapprocher le plus possible de Leelway si l'Alpha s'en prend à l'un d'eux ça pourrait mal tourner.

« OK ! Juste le temps de me débarrasser de lui et j'arrive ! » crie Fran.

Vous cherchez l'Alpha du regard quand un homme-lézard vous saute dessus. Par réflexe vous interposez votre bouclier et bloquez son attaque. Une fois la puissance de votre arme chargée, vous la libérez en un coup d'une violence inouïe qui achève votre assaillant il devait déjà avoir été affaibli.

En reportant votre regard sur le champ de bataille vous voyez que Fran a rejoint Leelway et qu'ils sont en proie avec un ennemi plutôt puissant vous avez trouvé l'Alpha.

Vous demandez à Fran et Leelway s'ils ont besoin de votre aide.

« Ca ira, répond Leelway, à deux on devrait pouvoir s'en sortir même si celui-là est costaud.

\- Ouais, on va tous les tomber ! » poursuit Fran alors qu'elle abat sa hache sur un Saurien.

Séréna et Jocel ont l'air de s'en sortir aussi. Etant tous deux dotés d'une grande mobilité, ils parviennent à échapper aux assauts de leurs assaillants. Vous sentez vraiment la synergie qui opère entre eux.

Repérant un groupe de monstre qui décide de quitter les assaillants de Séréna et Jocel pour courir aider leur chef, vous décidez d'interrompre leur course. Fonçant sur leur flanc, arme chargée, vous pulvérisez un des ennemis en arrivant au contact. Vous profitez de la confusion générée pour abattre votre arme sur un second ennemi.

Les instants qui suivent voient vos coups pleuvoir sur les rares ennemis restants. Votre mobilité et le faible nombre de vos ennemis vous permettent d'esquiver sans grand mal la quasi-totalité des attaques.

Alors que vous bloquez de votre arme un coup du dernier Saurien du groupe de renforts, vous le voyez voler en éclat, transpercé par la lance de Séréna :

« Pile à temps ! »

Vous lui faites remarquer que vous maîtrisiez la situation.

« En attendant, nous on a déjà fini, annonce Fran.

\- Oui, continue Leelway. Sans compter qu'il allait t'attaquer avec son autre main. Je suis sûr que tu ne l'avais même pas vu… »

Vous vous défendez en disant que vous l'aviez vu.

« Mais oui… » ironise Jocel.

Pour changer de sujet vous décidez de donner des potions à ceux qui en ont besoin, c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf vous.

*** Vous perdez quatre potions ***

« Hum…, observe Séréna. On a perdu beaucoup de potions sur ce combat.

\- Oui, continue Leelway, il nous faudra être plus attentifs à l'avenir. »

Vous approuvez et décidez de fuir dès que vous ne pourrez plus soigner un membre mal en point.

« Choix judicieux. » commente Leelway.

Vous observez à présent la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez. En dehors de la porte d'entrée au sud, les deux seules sorties qui s'offrent à vous sont deux escaliers qui descendent dans les profondeurs du donjon un à l'est et un à l'ouest.

« Je vote pour l'ouest ! clame Jocel.

\- Et moi pour l'est ! » renchérit Fran.

Vous soupirez et tournez le regard vers les deux autres alors que Fran et Jocel commencent à se chamailler. Leelway et Séréna haussent les épaules, l'air indifférent.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous souhaitez vous diriger vers l'est, allez au chapitre 64.  
Si vous souhaitez vous diriger vers l'ouest, allez au chapitre 19.


	13. Fraenir

Vous signifiez à vos camarades que vous souhaitez vous focaliser sur les ailes.

« Pour le moment il vaut mieux rester en retrait pour savoir comment il attaque. » suggère Séréna.

Vous approuvez, au grand désarroi de Fran et Jocel.

Vous vous placez devant votre groupe et frappez de votre arme sur votre bouclier pour attirer l'attention du serpent géant. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et fonce la tête la première sur vous qui parvenez à bloquer le coup sans trop de difficulté.

Jocel en profite pour s'approcher du monstre et lui asséner une série de coups d'estoc qui le force à se replier temporairement, sifflant de colère.

« Il est pas si méchant ce monstre, s'exclame Jocel. Regardez ce que…

\- Attention ! » le coupe Séréna en accourant vers lui, voyant que Moin charge Jocel à grande vitesse. Mais c'est trop tard, quand ce dernier se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe, le serpent n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Le choc qui suit est particulièrement violent et fait décoller Jocel sur plusieurs mètres. Ayant peur pour lui, vous regardez sa jauge de PV : même pas un tiers de perdu vous comprenez alors que Moin est le genre de monstre à compenser sa faible force par une grande rapidité.

Faisant part de vos conclusions aux membres de votre équipe, vous annoncez que vous continuerez à bloquer les charges de Moin et formez les équipes : Jocel et Séréna sur l'aile droite et Fran sur la gauche.

Le monstre chargeant une nouvelle fois, vous vous préparez à bloquer le coup. Vous encaissez le choc sans trop de mal heureusement que ce monstre n'est pas très puissant, vous n'avez pas la carrure de Leelway. Vous voyez vos camarades courir le long du corps de Moin, mais ce dernier se replie trop vite pour qu'ils aient pu infliger assez de dégâts à ses ailes.

« Raté ! peste Fran.

\- Pour moi aussi, rajoute Séréna. Jocel a pu le toucher, mais ça n'a pas fait grand-chose… »

Vous annoncez aux autres que vous allez retenter la manœuvre encore une fois.

Toute l'équipe approuve et vous réessayez la même stratégie une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

« C'est pas possible d'être aussi rapide ! peste Fran.

\- Il faudrait le pousser à nous attaquer avec les griffes qu'il a sur les ailes. » propose Séréna.

Vous proposez de viser la tête à la place, au moins le temps qu'il change de schéma d'attaque.

A la charge suivante du monstre, toute l'équipe se protège derrière vous. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous vous ruez sur la tête de Moin et lui infligez de gros dégâts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et envoie une de ses ailes pour balayer la zone où vous vous trouvez.

Ayant vu l'attaque arriver, vous prévenez vos camarades qui parviennent globalement à la dévier où à l'esquiver.

Au dessus de vous, Moin siffle de colère avant de tenter de vous toucher avec les griffes sur ses ailes. Les coups fusent à grande vitesse, rendant l'esquive quasi impossible pour Fran, vous forçant à la protéger du mieux que vous pouvez en déviant les coups avec votre bouclier. Séréna a quant à elle plus de mal, même si elle dévie pas mal d'attaques et parvient même parfois à blesser les ailes. Pour ce qui est de Jocel, il est dans son élément il esquive les attaques ennemies avec une facilité déconcertante et ne rate pas une occasion de donner un coup.

Ne perdant pas de vue votre objectif, vous cherchez un moyen d'endommager gravement au moins une des deux ailes de Moin.

Vous pensez avoir trouvé une solution, mais elle est assez risquée. Vous vous interpellez Séréna pour lui demander si elle serait capable de protéger Fran en déviant les attaques d'une des deux ailes pendant que vous bloquez l'autre, permettant ainsi à Fran de l'endommager gravement.

« Tu risques de sentir le coup passer. » s'inquiète Séréna.

Vous lui assurez que ça va aller.

« Comme tu veux… Prête Fran ?

\- Toujours ! »

Vous n'avez pas à attendre longtemps pour que le coup suivant arrive. Vous placez votre bouclier et vous préparez à encaisser. Le choc est d'une puissance incroyable et en plus de glisser sur le sol de quelques pas, vous prenez quelques dégâts du fait de la forte sollicitation de votre bras. Non loin de vous vous entendez Séréna tenter tant bien que mal de dévier l'autre aile.

Fran profite de l'instant de surprise causé par votre blocage pour asséner un coup de hache vertical sur l'aile droite du monstre, lui brisant l'os en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Moin se replie sur lui-même en se tortillant de douleur. L'os étant sectionné, l'aile droite du monstre ne tient encore que grâce à sa légère palmure.

Profitant de la confusion, Séréna et vous reprenez votre souffle tandis que Jocel s'élance à toute vitesse pour terminer le travail de Fran, l'aile blessée étant posée au sol. Une fois arrivé au niveau de l'aile, il poursuit sa course en taillant la fine palmure du monstre de son épée, achevant de sectionner l'aile droite en deux.

Moin, malgré la douleur, profite de l'empressement de Jocel pour lui asséner un coup dans les côtes avec sa queue, le faisant une fois de plus voler sur plusieurs mètres.

« Jocel ! hurle Séréna.

\- Ca va… répond le concerné en se redressant. Je suis encore debout. »

Vous regardez sa jauge de vie et décidez qu'il faut lui donner une potion avant qu'il continue le combat. Vous confiez une potion à Séréna et lui demandez de veiller sur Jocel le temps qu'il récupère. Fran et vous allez occuper Moin pendant ce temps.

« J'y cours ! »

Vous faites à nouveau face à Moin qui siffle de rage vous avez sérieusement entamé ses jauges de vie. Alors que vous vous préparez à affronter une nouvelle charge, vous voyez le serpent géant redresser l'autre extrémité de son corps avant de la jeter sur vous comme une lance. Vous avez tout juste le temps de placer votre bouclier sur la trajectoire, mais la vitesse de l'appendice est telle que le choc vous fait reculer sur plusieurs mètres. Fran profite du moment pour asséner un violent coup de hache sur la queue du monstre avant qu'il ne la replie.

Vu la violence du coup que vous avez reçu, vous décidez qu'il vaut mieux que vous évitiez ses attaques le plus possible, tant que vous savez que Fran est en sécurité.

Cette stratégie semble porter ses fruits et alors que Jocel et Séréna vous rejoignent, vous remarquez que les attaques de Fran ont permis de faire tomber les PV de Moin à un niveau critique, si bien que ce dernier décide de s'éloigner du reste de l'équipe et siffle sa colère de toutes ses forces.

« Attention ! remarque Séréna. Il ne lui reste qu'un quart de barre de PV ! »

A cette remarque, Moin déploie son aile valide de toute son envergure et ouvre largement la gueule en s'élançant à grande vitesse sur le groupe.

« Evitez les crochets à venin ! » crie Séréna en courant hors de la trajectoire du monstre. Fran, Jocel et vous l'imitez.

Voyant ses cibles fuir, le monstre tente de réajuster sa trajectoire d'un coup de son aile droite… sans succès. Ayant réalisé trop tard qu'il ne pouvait plus manœuvrer comme à son habitude, Moin tente de freiner son mouvement du mieux qu'il peut de son aile valide avant de s'écraser contre un mur de la salle. Alors que vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qu'il vient de se passer, un pan de roche fragilisé par le temps vient s'effondrer sur le monstre suite au choc, achevant de vider sa jauge de PV.

Alors que le monstre vole en éclat et qu'une porte s'ouvre au sud de la salle, vous et votre équipe restez sans voix devant cette fin de combat des plus… atypiques.

Après quelques secondes, c'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Ha… Ha ha ha ha ! Quelle mort stupide ! Tu parles d'un boss !

\- Carrément ! lâche Fran avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

\- C'est dingue… » fini par lâcher Séréna.

Vous approuvez avant d'aller récupérer le butin, même si il ne contient rien de très intéressant au final.

Avisant les jauges de PV de votre équipe, vous voyez que Séréna et surtout vous aurez besoin d'une potion. Vous sortez deux potions et en tendez une à Séréna en lui exprimant votre souhait que ce soit le monstre le plus puissant de ce donjon.

*** Vous perdez trois potions (en comptant celle de Jocel) / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit le plus puissant. Il n'a pas donné de butin équivalent à celui d'un boss final de donjon. » remarque-t-elle en saisissant sa potion. Vous validez dans un soupir alors que les deux autres finissent enfin par se calmer.

« Bon, reprend Séréna, maintenant que vous avez fini de rire on va pouvoir avancer.

\- Hey ! s'offusque Fran. On a bien le droit de se marrer, non ?

\- Ouaip ! renchérie Jocel. Surtout qu'on doit être la seule guilde à avoir fini un boss avec un éboulement !

\- Carrément ! » reprend Fran avant de frapper la main que Jocel tendait en l'air.

Séréna grimace alors que vous vous amusez du spectacle.

Une fois les esprits apaisés, vous vous dirigez vers le sud de la salle.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	14. Hrymr

Vous descendez lentement les escaliers, suivant Leelway de près. Jocel et Séréna sont non loin derrière. Vous entendez Jocel se plaindre :

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont avec les marches ceux qui ont construit ce donjon ! Ca fait des heures qu'on descend !

\- Cinq minutes seulement Jocel, annonce calmement Leelway.

\- Quoi ?! Mais j'ai super mal aux pieds moi !

\- Pauvre petit chou, se moque Séréna. Tu veux un massage ? »

Alors que le silence se fait, vous entendez Jocel s'approcher de vous :

« Elle se moque de moi là, non ? »

Vous soupirez de concret avec Leelway.

« T'as vraiment besoin de demander ? »

Jocel se retourne vers Séréna avant de lui tirer la langue :

« T'es vraiment un gamin… soupire-t-elle.

\- C'est celui qui dit qui est !

\- C'est ça… »

Vous espérez arriver vite en bas. Et dire qu'il va falloir tout remonter…

Après une paire de minutes supplémentaires, vous arrivez en bas des escaliers. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans une salle assez grande, simplement bordée à l'ouest par un fleuve qui semble s'écouler depuis le nord.

Vous n'avez pas le temps d'observer plus attentivement qu'une cage sort du sol et capture Leelway qui ouvrait la marche.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?! » demande Séréna.

Leelway tente de frapper les barreaux de la cage avec sa masse, sans succès.

C'est alors que vous voyez que la cage est hissée vers le plafond à l'aide d'une corde épaisse. Vous remarquez aussi que le plafond est rempli de stalactites.

Si Leelway continue de monter, il va se trouver empalé dessus.

Le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe, la cage est déjà trop haute pour sauter dessus et couper la corde.

« Désactivez le mécanisme ! » hurle Leelway.

Ni une ni deux, Jocel part à la recherche d'un mécanisme dans la partie sud de la salle.

Vous décidez de séparer le groupe en deux pour accélérer les recherches.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez aller avec Jocel, allez au chapitre 129.  
Si vous voulez demander à Séréna de suivre Jocel, allez au chapitre 156.  
Si vous voulez laisser Jocel seul, allez au chapitre 118.


	15. Nöt

Vous demandez à vos camarades de viser en priorité la queue du monstre.

« C'est vraiment ce qui te fait le plus peur ? demande Séréna.

\- Peu importe ! s'exclame Fran. Je vais la lui trancher en trente secondes !

\- Pour ça il faudrait déjà l'atteindre… » commente Séréna.

Vous lui répondez que vous allez occuper le boss pendant que eux feront le tour pour l'attaquer.

« Et tu penses pouvoir encaisser le boss ? demande Séréna.

\- T'façon y'a pas le choix… » annonce Jocel en montrant le boss du doigt.

Vous regardez dans la direction pointée pour vous apercevoir que Nidhögg fonce sur vous à toute vitesse. Alors que Jocel et Séréna courent se mettre à l'abri, vous levez votre bouclier pour bloquer le coup et protéger Fran.

Le choc est tellement puissant qu'il vous propulse sur plusieurs mètres, emportant Fran avec vous.

Vous vous relevez difficilement en constatant que vous avez perdu environ un tiers de votre vie. En jetant un œil à la barre de vie de Fran vous vous rendez compte qu'elle a beaucoup amorti votre chute et qu'elle a presque autant souffert que vous. Vous n'avez pas le temps de plus vous soucier de votre condition que le dragon est déjà à votre portée, dressé sur ses pattes arrière. Vous placez votre bouclier devant vous pour vous préparer à bloquer les coups de griffe qu'il s'apprête à vous asséner. Vous criez à Fran de reculer et d'aller aux côtés de Séréna et Jocel qui tentent d'affaiblir la queue du monstre.

Alors que les coups commencent à pleuvoir sur vous, vous jetez un coup d'œil rapide sur les jauges du boss et constatez avec dépit que les assauts répétés de Séréna et Jocel n'ont quasiment aucun effet.

Vous parvenez à bloquer assez bien les coups de griffes qui pleuvent sur vous grâce à votre vivacité et ne prenez quasiment aucun dégât. Pendant ce temps, Fran a réussi à rejoindre les autres et se prépare à couper la queue de Nidhögg.

Alors que vous bloquez un nouvel assaut, vous entendez le boss hurler derrière votre bouclier. Vous abaissez votre targe pour voir Nidhögg se retourner vivement en direction de vos amis. Vous leur hurlez de faire attention, mais c'est trop tard : Séréna n'a visiblement pas été assez réactive et s'est pris un violent coup de griffe qui lui fait perdre une bonne moitié de sa barre de vie.

Alors que vous accourez vers eux pour les protéger, vous voyez Jocel se précipiter aux côtés de Séréna et Fran qui tente tant bien que mal de contrer les assauts de plus en plus furieux du boss. Avec l'urgence de la situation, vous ne remarquez que maintenant que Fran a effectivement réussi à sectionner une partie de la queue du boss, et que ça lui a fait perdre plus d'une barre de vie.

Malheureusement, la jauge de vie de Fran fond comme neige au soleil et vous sentez que vous n'arriverez pas à temps pour la protéger. Dans un ultime espoir, vous tentez d'utiliser une des techniques de provocation de Leelway pour attirer l'attention du boss sur vous, sans succès. C'est alors que vous arrivez à une dizaine de mètres de la scène que Fran explose en une myriade de cristaux sous vos yeux impuissants.

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner, vous entraînant dans un tourbillon de sentiments. Vous entendez vaguement Jocel ou Séréna crier, de tristesse probablement.

La colère et la douleur embrumant votre raison, vous amorcez une charge sur Nidhögg, bouclier levé et arme au poing. Votre attention est focalisée sur une seule chose : la vengeance.

Vous déviez sans trop de problèmes les quelques coups qui vous sont destinés et arrivez rapidement au niveau des pattes arrière du dragon. Vous commencez alors à faire pleuvoir les coups sur le boss avec une cadence soutenue. Vos sens sont complètement biaisés par la rage et le chagrin, aussi vous ne réalisez que trop tard qu'alors que vous vous acharnez sur les pattes de Nidhögg, ce dernier en profite pour attaquer Séréna qui a du mal à récupérer de ses blessures et Jocel qui tente tant bien que mal de la protéger.

Votre raison totalement balayée par le tourbillon d'émotions qui vous habite, vous décidez que le meilleur moyen de protéger vos amis est de finir ce combat rapidement et alors que vous continuez de faire pleuvoir les coups sur le monstre, vidant ainsi une nouvelle barre de vie, ce dernier bascule vers l'avant et écrase de toute sa masse Jocel et Séréna qui étaient face à lui.

A la vue des deux barres de vie totalement vidées, vous ressentez un trouble encore plus profond vous venez de perdre vos amis, tous vos amis. Vous restez immobile à côté de Nidhögg qui commence à se relever lentement. Il ne reste plus que vous maintenant. Ce n'est plus la rage ou la tristesse qui vous habitent, elles ont été chassées par le lourd constat que vous venez de perdre tout ce qui vous est cher, il ne vous reste plus qu'un vide abyssal dans lequel vous vous sentez sombrer.

Alors que votre arme glisse de votre main pour heurter le sol, Nidhögg abat sur vous sa patte avant droite, vidant complètement ce qu'il restait de votre jauge de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Quatre morts en trois minutes ? Nidhögg est une Gatling…_


	16. Dromi

« Heu… Et comment tu veux y accéder ? demande Séréna.

\- On verra au feeling. » annonce Jocel.

Alors que Séréna s'apprête à lui répondre, vous criez à vos amis de faire attention : Nidhögg commence à vous charger.

Grâce à votre agilité, vous parvenez tous les trois à éviter l'attaque du dragon qui finit sa course non loin de vous. Vous tentez alors d'abattre votre arme sur ses ailes, mais le boss commence à se relever, plaçant votre cible hors de votre portée.

Alors que Jocel fonce sur les pattes arrière de Nidhögg, ce dernier se tourne face à vous et commence à lancer une de ses pattes avant dans votre direction. Vous levez instinctivement votre targe pour parer mais le coup est trop puissant et vous fait décoller sur plusieurs mètres. Alors que vous reprenez vos esprits, vous décidez de ne plus bloquer frontalement les attaques du dragon, seulement de les dévier.

Vous vous redressez maladroitement quand vous entendez crier derrière vous :

« Attention chef ! »

Vous vous retournez pour voir une des pattes avant de Nidhögg fondre sur vous. Vous sentez que vous n'aurez pas le temps de fuir et interposez votre bouclier en serrant les dents. La main du monstre s'abat sur vous avec force avant de vous empoigner et de vous soulever. Vous vous débattez de toutes vos forces tandis que le dragon vous approche de sa gueule sous les cris de panique de vos amis.

Tandis que vous vous épuisez à vous dégager et que vos amis s'acharnent sur Nidhögg pour le forcer à vous lâcher, ce dernier vous porte à sa gueule et plante avec violence ses crocs dans votre corps, finissant de vider votre jauge de vie en un éclair.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _En même temps c'est du suicide de se frotter au boss à trois._


	17. Hrungnir

Vous demandez à vos camarades de rester groupés et d'avancer sur la géante. Vous insistez bien au près de Jocel pour qu'il reste derrière Leelway pendant la phase d'approche.

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais faire ça. »

Alors que le nuage de poussière se dissipe, votre groupe avance à bonne allure, caché par le bouclier de Leelway.

La géante, voyant que tout le monde est regroupé, ne se fait pas prier pour abattre sa masse sur vous. Leelway parvient à bloquer l'attaque avec son bouclier alors que Fran, Séréna, Jocel et vous profitez de l'occasion pour frapper la main de Modgud dans l'espoir de lui faire lâcher sa masse.

Le résultat n'est malheureusement pas celui attendu, mais vous voyez que la géante n'apprécie pas. Elle lance sa main vide dans votre direction. Vous parvenez à tous esquiver correctement l'attaque, même si Fran subit quelques dégâts à cause de son manque de vivacité.

Modgud abat violement sa masse à plusieurs reprises dans la direction de votre groupe. Une grande partie des assauts sont bloqués par Leelway, vous permettant d'attaquer la main de la géante à de nombreuses reprises.

Cependant, même si Leelway encaisse très bien les assauts de la masse, il ne peut pas bloquer en plus les coups de poings de la géante.

« Je peux pas être partout à la fois ! Je bloque la masse, mais faites très attention à son autre main ! » hurle-t-il.

La géante enchaîne les coups à une cadence de plus en plus soutenue. Heureusement que Jocel, Séréna et vous avez suffisamment d'esquive pour les éviter. Fran, quant à elle, a choisi de se placer derrière Leelway pour se protéger et contre-attaquer sur la main qui tient la masse.

De votre côté, le combat se passe assez bien vous parvenez à esquiver une grande partie des attaques ennemies et arrivez à porter des coups au niveau des mains, des pieds et des jambes de la géante. Cependant, les ondes de choc créées par les coups de poings de la géante vous font régulièrement perdre des points de vie, et il en va de même pour Séréna, constatez-vous en regardant les jauges de votre équipe.

De son côté, Jocel parvient à éviter les coups grâce à sa grande rapidité. Il affaiblit la géante régulièrement par des séries de coups d'estoc au niveau de ses jambes.

Fran et Leelway forment un bon tandem, mais Leelway commence à sentir passer les coups de masse et Fran perds parfois elle aussi quelques PVs en tentant d'attaquer.

Malgré la baisse de PVs croissante dans votre équipe, vous pensez pouvoir remporter la victoire Modgud perd ses points de vie beaucoup plus vite que vous.

Le combat se poursuit pendant quelques minutes au cours desquelles Séréna encaisse un choc plutôt brutal, mais Jocel vole à son secours et lui permet de se replier le temps de boire une potion.

De votre côté, vous décidez de vous rapprocher de Leelway et Fran pour éviter d'être une cible facile.

Alors que vous arrivez au niveau de Leelway, Fran donne un violent coup de hache dans la main de Modgud qui fait chuter les PVs du monstre dans la deuxième moitié de sa dernière barre de vie. Entendant un râle émaner de la géante, vous demandez à Fran et Leelway de prendre du recul.

Malheureusement, Fran a à peine le temps d'exécuter vos ordres que Modgud donne un violent coup de masse dans sa direction.

« Fran ! Bloque ! » hurle Jocel depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

Fran a tout juste le temps de se servir du manche de sa hache comme bouclier qu'elle est percutée par l'arme de la géante et propulsée contre un mur.

Vous regardez rapidement la jauge de PVs pour vous rendre compte qu'elle s'en tire de justesse. Mais vous n'avez pas le temps de vous inquiéter plus que ça : Modgud frappe chaotiquement toute la zone autour d'elle avec sa masse et son poing. Elle vous semble plongée dans une folie berserker.

Esquivant quelques coups aussi puissants qu'imprécis, vous parvenez à vous rapprocher de Séréna qui vient de finir de regagner ses points de vie.

« Ca va aller, assure-t-elle.

\- Et Fran ? » vous demande Jocel.

Vous répondez que Leelway s'occupe d'elle avant d'inviter vos deux compagnons à avancer sur Modgud.

« On y va ! annonce Jocel.

\- Et faites très attention aux coups ! » clame Séréna.

Vous approuvez avant de foncer sur la géante. En jetant un œil vers Fran, vous vous rendez compte qu'elle est en train de reprendre ses esprits, protégée par Leelway qui encaisse les rares attaques qui arrivent jusqu'à eux.

Une fois arrivés à portée de Modgud, vous redoublez de vigilance. Esquivant une série de coups de masse et de poing, vous parvenez tant bien que mal à vous approcher suffisamment d'elle pour frapper.

Alors que Séréna transperce le talon avec sa lance, vous courrez pour toucher son pied. C'était sans compter sur la main de la géante que vous remarquez trop tard et voyez avancer vers vous à une vitesse fulgurante. Alors que vous vous préparez à bloquer le coup du mieux que vous pouvez, vous sentez que quelque chose vous pousse sur le côté : Jocel s'est jeté sur vous pour vous propulser hors de la zone à risque. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne parvient pas à fuir assez vite et un doigt géant heurte sa jambe, la tordant et lui faisant perdre de nombreux PVs.

Jocel étant grandement ralenti par sa blessure, vous décidez de frapper Modgud de toutes vos forces pour finir le combat le plus vite possible. Vous abattez alors votre arme à répétition sur le pied de la géante, et parvenez finalement à tuer Modgud dans une explosion de cristaux.

« Ouf ! souffle Jocel. J'ai cru que c'était fini de moi !

\- Ca va Jocel ? s'inquiète Séréna en accourant vers lui.

\- Ouaip. Mais si 'quelqu'un' avait fait plus attention, je serais en meilleur état. »

Vous rétorquez que c'est grâce à vos attaques que Modgud est morte et que sans ça il ne serait probablement plus là pour fanfaronner.

« En attendant, c'est Séréna qui a récupéré le butin. » annonce Leelway en s'approchant avec une Fran épuisée appuyée sur son épaule.

Vous vous retournez vers Séréna pour vous rendre compte que c'est effectivement elle qui a porté le coup fatal à la géante. Elle vous annonce le butin :

« Bon, outre l'or et l'expérience, on a trouvé une clé. »

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Gjöll ***

« La clé de Gjöll ? s'étonne Leelway.

\- Comme le nom qu'y avait dans la salle d'avant. » remarque Fran.

Vous approuvez avant de vous rendre compte que Fran et Jocel sont toujours très mal en point. Vous décidez de leur donner une potion à chacun, puis d'en prendre deux de plus pour vous et Leelway. Vous estimez que Séréna n'en a pas besoin vu qu'elle n'a pas pris de coups depuis qu'elle s'est soignée.

*** Vous perdez cinq potions (en comptant celle de Séréna) / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« Ouch ! Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de potions, remarque Séréna.

\- Oui. Il nous faudra faire d'autant plus attention, recommande Leelway.

\- Ouais… Enfin si 'quelqu'un' avait fait plus attention… »

Jocel n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase que vous lui avez collé une tape derrière la tête.

« Hey !

\- Tu l'as cherché en même temps. » répond Fran.

Vous approuvez avant d'énumérer à voix haute vos options. Traverser le pont ou revenir sur vos pas.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	18. Fehu

La salle étant particulièrement petite, vous en faites vite le tour. En quelques secondes, vous trouvez un interrupteur entre deux briques et décidez de l'actionner.

Le mur face à vous commence à trembler. Vous vous reculez par précaution alors que le reste de votre équipe s'attroupe devant le mur qui commence à bouger.

Un passage se créé alors vers une salle cachée, un coffre trônant en son centre.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 93.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 20.


	19. Naglfar

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs minutes que vous descendez en direction de la salle ouest.

Vous entendez Fran soupirer devant vous :

« C'est pas bientôt fini toutes ces marches…

\- Prend ton mal en patience, répond Leelway. On arrive bientôt.

\- Ouaip, poursuit Jocel, fait comme moi. Marche en silence.

\- PARDON ?! s'emporte Fran.

\- Dixit le type qui nous casse les oreilles toutes les cinq minutes, renchérit Séréna.

\- Ose me dire que je suis pire que toi ! poursuit Fran.

\- Ben… »

Vous tentez de les interrompre mais Fran donne une gifle cinglante à Jocel qui en perd presque l'équilibre.

« Hey ! Elle m'a frappé là. »

Vous rétorquez qu'il l'avait mérité.

« Je suis d'accord, poursuit Leelway.

\- Moui, mais tu aurais pu y aller plus doucement, tempère Séréna.

\- Mouais. Je me suis un peu emportée… Désolée…

\- Ca va, répond Jocel en se massant la joue. Rappelle-moi de ne plus jamais t'énerver.

\- Avec plaisir ! »

Si vous aviez touché une pièce à chaque fois que vous avez entendu ça… Mais c'est plus fort que lui, au bout d'un moment il oublie.

Enfin, vous arrivez finalement en bas des escaliers, dans une salle assez grande. Face à vous se trouve un fleuve assez large.

Vous n'avez pas le temps d'observer plus attentivement qu'une cage sort du sol et capture Leelway qui ouvrait la marche.

« C'est quoi ce truc ?! » s'exclame Fran.

Leelway tente de frapper les barreaux de la cage avec sa masse, sans succès.

C'est alors que vous voyez que la cage est hissée vers le plafond à l'aide d'une corde épaisse. Vous remarquez aussi que le plafond est rempli de stalactites.

Si Leelway continue de monter, il va se trouver empalé dessus.

Le temps de comprendre ce qui se passe, la cage est déjà trop haute pour sauter dessus et couper la corde.

« Désactivez le mécanisme ! » hurle Leelway.

Ni une ni deux, Jocel part à la recherche d'un mécanisme dans la partie sud de la salle.

Vous décidez de séparer le groupe en deux pour accélérer les recherches.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez aller avec Jocel, allez au chapitre 74.  
Si vous voulez demander à Fran de suivre Jocel, allez au chapitre 36.  
Si vous voulez demander à Séréna de suivre Jocel, allez au chapitre 69.


	20. Brinsingar

Voyant le coffre Jocel se précipite dessus, mais Séréna le rattrape par l'épaule avant qu'il ne provoque une catastrophe :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on t'a dit sur les coffres suspects ? Tu vas finir par nous tuer !

\- Ah oui, j'avais oublié… »

Vous soupirez avant d'inviter vos camarades à examiner la salle en détail.

La salle cachée est aussi grande que la précédente vous en faites vite le tour.

Vous remarquez sur deux parois des trous circulaires au fond desquels semblent se trouver des pointes. Jocel a quant à lui trouvé un léger espace entre deux murs, laissant penser qu'ils peuvent coulisser l'un par rapport à l'autre.

« C'est évident que c'est un piège. » conclue Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez sortir de la salle, allez au chapitre 127.  
Si vous voulez ouvrir le coffre, allez au chapitre 107.


	21. Gradr

Après un couloir assez court vous parvenez dans une salle avec un arbre au milieu.

« C'est un chêne… » remarque Séréna.

L'arbre est plutôt frêle et ne présente aucun intérêt, ni signe particulier.

Trois sorties se présentent à vous : au nord, à l'est et au sud.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 105.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 51.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 153.


	22. Van

Voyant un coffre au centre de la salle, Jocel se précipite pour l'ouvrir, malgré vos mises en garde.

« JOCEL ! » crie Séréna en courant derrière lui. Vous la suivez.

« Sérieux ! C'est trop nul ! Y a qu'une potion là dedans ! » se plaint-il.

Séréna l'attrape par l'épaule, la tire pour le mettre face à elle, puis lui décoche une gifle cinglante dont l'écho résonne avec force dans la petite pièce.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! demande Jocel passablement énervé en se massant la joue.

\- Non ! Pourquoi TU as fait ça ?! crie Séréna.

\- Y a un coffre, je vais l'ouvrir ! C'est pas la peine de me mettre une tarte !

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dis que ça pourrait être un piège ?! T'aurais pu crever ! Tu veux vraiment rejoindre Fran ?! Et Leelway ?! Abrutit ! »

Elle finit sa phrase dans un sanglot.

« Séréna… finit par prononcer Jocel.

\- Si… si je devais te perdre… je… Je… » sanglote-t-elle.

Ne parvenant pas à finir sa phrase, elle se jette sur Jocel et à votre grande surprise, l'embrasse avec passion. Une fois passé l'étonnement initial, Jocel devient actif dans leur baiser et les deux commencent à s'enlacer passionnément sous votre regard médusé.

Durant les secondes qui suivent, leur passion se transforme en fougue, leurs gestes se font plus vifs, moins hésitants, comme s'ils avaient de moins en moins de scrupules à basculer dans le charnel.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez manifester votre présence, allez au chapitre 175.  
Si vous préférez vous retirer discrètement et les attendre dans la salle des deux fleuves, allez au chapitre 188.  
Si vous ne voulez rien faire, allez au chapitre 183.  
Si vous voulez tenter de les rejoindre, allez au chapitre 193.


	23. Sköll

Vous signifiez à vos camarades que vous allez suivre le plan d'attaque classique : Leelway bloque et les autres attaquent en suivant. Tout le monde approuve et se met en position.

Leelway s'avance vers le monstre et frappe de sa masse contre son bouclier pour attirer son attention. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Moin pour lancer sa première attaque, il fonce à une vitesse spectaculaire sur Leelway qui bloque l'attaque sans grande difficulté. Vous concluez que Moin est un monstre assez faible mais extrêmement rapide.

Le temps de vous remettre dans l'action et d'avancer vers le monstre, vous voyez que ce dernier s'est déjà reculé de plusieurs mètres et prépare sa prochaine charge.

« Il est trop rapide ! s'exclame Fran. Je peux pas le toucher.

\- En même temps, si t'avais moins de masse à déplacer t'irais plus vite, répond Jocel.

\- PARDON !

\- Je dis juste qu'un peu de sport te ferait pas de mal…

\- MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER !

\- On se calme ! coupe Leelway alors qu'il se prépare à encaisser la prochaine charge. C'est pas le moment ! »

Vous approuvez et demandez à votre équipe de rester derrière Leelway et d'attaquer les flancs une fois l'attaque bloquée, Fran et vous à gauche et Jocel et Séréna à droite.

« On en a pas fini. » glisse Fran à Jocel alors que vous vous mettez en place.

La prochaine attaque de Moin ne se fait pas attendre. A peine le choc encaissé par Leelway, vous vous déployez pour attaquer le monstre comme prévu. Même si vous n'avez que peu de temps pour attaquer, vos coups portent et baissent pas mal la jauge de vie de votre adversaire.

Craignant une nouvelle charge du monstre, vous demandez à votre équipe de retourner derrière le bouclier de Leelway et de réitérer l'opération.

Après deux nouvelles parades suivies de contre-attaques efficaces, vous vous dites que ce monstre est plutôt reposant.

Cependant, alors que sa deuxième barre de vie commence à se vider sous les assauts de votre équipe, Moin se redresse face à Leelway et commence à attaquer avec les griffes de ses ailes la zone devant lui. Les attaques sont très rapides et Leelway peine à toutes les bloquer. De votre côté, vous voyez que Fran est elle aussi prise dans la zone de l'attaque et elle reçoit de très gros dommages. Son faible manque de mobilité ne lui permettant pas d'esquiver, elle est ballottée par les attaques du monstre. Vous hurlez à Leelway de se rapprocher de Fran pour la protéger.

« Tiens bon Fran ! » hurle ce dernier en approchant.

Vous jetez un œil aux barres de vies de l'équipe pour voir que Jocel et Séréna, de l'autre côté de Moin, ont eux aussi suffisamment avancé le long du monstre pour ne pas être pris dans l'attaque. En ce qui concerne Fran, vous pensez qu'elle devrait s'en sortir jusqu'à l'arrivée de Leelway.

Vous ordonnez à Jocel et Séréna de faire un maximum de dégâts de leur côté, le but étant de faire cesser les attaques.

« Ca marche !

\- Compte sur nous. »

De votre côté, vous enchaînez un grand nombre d'attaques dans le flanc de Moin. Ce dernier ne semble pas vous prêter attention, malgré sa jauge de vie qui descend à grande vitesse.

Alors que ses points de vie continuent de chuter, vous entendez Moin siffler de toutes ses forces avant de se mettre à distance du groupe. Pressentant une nouvelle charge, vous ordonnez à votre équipe de se regrouper derrière Leelway. Tout le monde s'exécute sans discuter.

Alors que vous accourez pour vous mettre à l'abri, vous voyez du coin de l'œil une longue masse informe s'abattre dans votre direction.

« Attention ! »

Vous avez à peine le temps de placer votre bouclier au dessus de votre tête suite à l'avertissement de Leelway que la queue de Moin s'abat sur vous avec violence. Devant la force de l'impact votre bouclier ne vous est pas d'une grande aide et vous vous trouvez face contre terre, le corps enseveli sous la queue du serpent.

Regardant votre jauge de vie, vous vous apercevez que le coup vous a retiré la moitié de votre vie, mais aussi que vous subissez des dégâts d'étouffement en plus. Alors que vous commencez à vous débattre, le monstre accroît la pression sur sa queue pour vous maintenir au sol. Vous entendez alors le bruit d'une série de chocs près de vous, laissant supposer que vos équipiers attaquent sans relâche Moin pour qu'il vous libère.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes, alors que votre jauge de vie va passer dans le rouge, vous sentez la pression qui pèse sur vous diminuer et entendez le monstre hurler de rage. Reprenant difficilement votre souffle, vous acceptez la main tendue par un de vos équipiers pour vous relever.

« Ca va ? demande Fran, encore un peu paniquée.

\- Tu nous as fait peur, poursuit Jocel. »

Vous les rassurez et les remerciez avant de vous faire interrompre par Leelway :

« Attention ! Il entre dans sa phase finale ! »

Vous vous tournez vers Moin pour le voir déployer pleinement ses ailes et ouvrir la gueule en grand, laissant une fois de plus apparaître deux menaçants crochets à venin.

« Attention au venin ! » crie Séréna.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de répondre que Moin claque des ailes et fonce à une vitesse ahurissante sur vous.

« A couvert ! » hurle Leelway en se décalant du mieux qu'il peut pour sortir de la trajectoire du monstre. Vous l'imitez tous.

Voyant ses cibles fuir, Moin claque d'une de ses ailes, réajustant sa trajectoire en un instant avant de se diriger à pleine vitesse sur Leelway. Plaçant son bouclier au dernier moment, ce dernier réussit à bloquer le crochet mais se fait violemment expulser par la puissance de l'impact.

Moin quant à lui ne ralentit pas pour autant et fonce à présent sur Séréna.

« Séréna ! » hurle Jocel en accourant vers elle. Malheureusement, Jocel est trop lent et Séréna ne parvient pas à éviter la gueule de Moin. La seule chose que vous voyez de votre position est Séréna qui se retourne alors que le monstre ferme sa gueule sur elle.

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner, pensant l'avoir perdue. Cependant, vous remarquez que Moin agit bizarrement maintenant il s'est redressé et gigote comme s'il voulait faire partir quelque chose qui le gêne. En observant de plus près, vous remarquez qu'il a un bâton planté dans la gueule. Un bâton ?... non, une lance ! Séréna est arrivée à empêcher le monstre de fermer la bouche avec sa lance et s'y accroche du mieux qu'elle peut.

« Quelle classe… » souffle Fran non loin de vous.

Il suffit qu'elle dise ça pour que le monstre parvienne à finalement éjecter Séréna. Jocel se précipite vers son point de chute et parvient à… amortir sa chute, tout au plus.

De son côté, Moin continue de bouger dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de la lance qui lui perfore le palais. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus brutaux et chaotiques. Au milieu de cette agitation il heurte un mur avec sa tête, lui fermant brutalement la gueule et enfonçant profondément la lance dans son crâne. Il succombe aussitôt dans une explosion de cristaux sous vos regards perplexes.

Vous reprenez vos esprits en entendant une porte s'ouvrir au fond de la salle.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Leelway, encore abasourdi.

Pour toute réponse il ne reçu qu'une exclamation de Fran destinée à Séréna :

« C'était trop classe ce que t'as fait !

\- Heu… Tu veux dire le moment où j'ai failli mourir ou celui où je me suis fait secouer dans tous les sens, accrochée à ma lance.

\- Yep ! » Une réponse qui vous perturbe tous…

Vous décidez de venir en aide à Séréna en changeant de sujet et en déplorant l'absence de temps morts pendant ce combat.

« Je suis d'accord, répond Leelway. Fran et toi n'avez eu aucun moment pour récupérer. C'était un combat de longue haleine.

\- Heureusement que Séréna était là ! » renchérit Fran.

Heureusement pour Séréna, Fran n'a pas beaucoup de mémoire. D'ici la fin du labyrinthe elle aura déjà oublié. La preuve, elle ne se souvient pas de la discussion qu'elle a eue avec Jocel au début du combat…

Vous distribuez les potions à ceux qui ont été les plus touchés : Fran, Leelway et vous. Jocel semble avoir réussi à esquiver toutes les attaques et Séréna n'a pas pris beaucoup de dégâts, même en tenant compte du final… spectaculaire.

*** Vous perdez trois potions / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

Une fois votre énergie restaurée, vous décidez d'avancer vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, au sud de la salle.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	24. Alsvinnr

Une fois la pression retombée, vous observez enfin la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

C'est une salle assez grande parcourue par un fleuve Leiptr si vous vous fiez au panneau qui se trouve là.

Vous pouvez sortir de la salle par trois endroits : par le nord, en montant un escalier vers l'amont du fleuve, par le sud, en suivant le cours du fleuve ou par l'est, pour remonter en direction du hall du donjon.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 139.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 34.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 99.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 140.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve et aller au sud, allez au chapitre 28.


	25. Hel

Vous décidez de créer une chaîne humaine pour rester ensemble et d'avancer à tâtons dans l'obscurité la plus totale.

Vous marchez ainsi pendant de nombreuses heures durant lesquelles vous vous perdez totalement vous ne savez plus où vous allez, d'où vous venez, où vous êtes déjà passés...

Après plusieurs heures supplémentaires vous vous rendez compte que ce que vous tenez dans votre main n'est pas celle de Séréna mais un vulgaire bout de bois. Vous le jetez rapidement.

Succombant à l'inquiétude, vous appelez vos camarades, mais seul l'écho vous répond. Vous vous sentez perdre le contrôle de vous-même, vous commencez à paniquer.

Votre respiration s'accélère. Vous hurlez dans l'espoir d'une réponse, mais vous n'entendez toujours rien d'autre que votre propre voix.

Vous tentez de vous débattre sous le coup de la panique, de frapper dans quelque chose, mais rien n'est à votre portée vous frappez dans le vide. Vous sentez votre peur s'accumuler en vous, sans pouvoir la faire sortir.

Vous êtes dans le vide le plus total aucun son, aucun objet, aucune lumière, aucune odeur : aucun stimulus.

Vous vous sentez sombrer dans la folie.

Vous ne savez plus depuis combien de temps vous êtes là un jour ? un an ? une minute ? C'est le flou complet.

Vous vous sentez… disparaître.

Lentement.

Mais sûrement.

Vous succombez à la folie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Et encore, je t'ai épargné la vision de Hel, la chef de Modgud crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir à quoi elle ressemble…_


	26. Ratatosk

Vous demandez à vos camarades de viser la tête en priorité, mais de faire extrêmement attention à ses crocs et ses mâchoires.

« Tu penses qu'on va réussir à la toucher ? demande Séréna. Il est sacrément grand…

\- Il suffit de le forcer à rester au sol, rétorque Jocel sur un air d'évidence.

\- Merci Cap'tain Obvious. » lâche Séréna en lui tirant la langue, à la plus grande incompréhension du jeune homme.

Nidhögg n'attend pas la fin de la dispute pour vous charger tête la première. Le coup est bloqué sans difficulté par Leelway, bien que le choc le fasse reculer de quelques mètres.

« Go ! » crie-t-il.

Vous dégainez vivement votre arme et l'abattez avec violence sur le boss. Vos compagnons vous emboîtent vite le pas et la vie de Nidhögg chute rapidement pendant les quelques secondes où il est étourdi par le blocage de Leelway.

Ayant repris ses esprits, le monstre se relève avec une jauge de vie en moins. Il n'est pas près de vous laisser à nouveau accéder à sa tête… Avisant rapidement la situation, Nidhögg décide que la meilleure solution est de vous attaquer avec les griffes de ses pattes avant.

Voyant qu'il couvre une large zone avec cette attaque, vous décidez qu'il vaut mieux que Jocel, Séréna et vous vous éloigniez de façon à permettre à Leelway de protéger Fran, bien trop peu agile pour fuir la zone.

Alors que vous cherchez un moyen pour mettre la tête de Nidhögg à portée, Jocel fonce sur les pattes arrière du boss pour faire quelques dégâts supplémentaires, suivi par Séréna.

Il faut le forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes, le forcer à utiliser sa tête ou sa mâchoire. Ou alors…

Vous foncez vers le dragon avec l'idée très claire d'atteindre sa tête en grimpant sur son dos. Totalement focalisé sur Leelway, Nidhögg ne remarque même pas que vous escaladez le bas de son dos. Alors que vous continuez votre ascension, vous croisez le regard interrogateur de Séréna, auquel vous répondez par un pouce pointé vers le haut.

Alors que vous arrivez vers le milieu du dos, vous sentez le dragon remuer de plus en plus, comme s'il commençait à ressentir votre présence. C'est à ce moment que Nidhögg crie de douleur et se recule rapidement de quelques pas. Voyant la vigueur avec laquelle il agite son bras et la quantité de points de vie qu'il a perdu, vous concluez que Fran a réussi à placer une contre-attaque. Vous accrochant du mieux que vous pouvez aux écailles de son dos, vous attendez la prochaine action du boss.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, le dragon opte pour une attaque avec sa tête : il fond rapidement sur vos camarades, gueule ouverte. Vous manquez de peu de lâcher prise et entendez un bruit métallique, probablement le choc entre le bouclier de Leelway et les crocs de Nidhögg.

Profitant du fait que le boss est immobile, vous décidez de continuer à avancer sur son dos de peur qu'il se redresse à nouveau et arrivez au niveau de ses épaules. Vous avez alors une meilleure vue sur la situation : Leelway et Nidhögg se livrent à un duel de force où le boss semble prendre l'avantage, tandis que Fran, Jocel et Séréna tentent de lui faire lâcher prise avant que le paladin ne plie.

C'est alors que vous commencez à remonter le long du cou du monstre que Jocel a une idée :

« Séréna ! Les yeux ! »

Séréna approuve et prépare son attaque alors que Fran assène un coup de hache finissant de vider la cinquième jauge du monstre.

« A trois ! annonce Séréna. Un. Deux. Trois ! »

Au même moment Séréna et Jocel plantent leur arme chacun dans un œil du dragon qui perd immédiatement une grande quantité d'énergie et se met à hurler de rage en se redressant brusquement, vous faisant lâcher prise.

Alors que vous atteignez le point culminant de votre projection au dessus de Nidhögg, vous remarquez que le boss s'est relevé si brusquement que la rapière de Jocel est toujours plantée dans sa tête. Alors que vous perdez peu à peu de l'altitude et que le boss hurle de rage suite aux grands dégâts causés, vous voyez que votre point de chute sera sûrement très proche de la tête du monstre.

Vous dégainez votre arme, armez votre coup et attendez que la gravité vous donne assez d'élan tandis que Nidhögg semble chercher un moyen de détecter votre présence.

Arrivant à son niveau, vous libérez toute l'énergie de votre attaque et abattez votre arme sur l'arrière de sa tête avec une violence inouïe. Le choc est tel que Nidhögg est projeté au sol avec violence.

Alors que le boss est complètement sonné par la puissance de l'impact, Fran s'avance rapidement vers lui et abat sa hache avec force sur sa tête, vidant ce qu'il restait de sa dernière jauge de vie.

Alors que vous atterrissez finalement, le corps de Nidhögg vole en éclats.

« Yay ! s'écrie Fran. Dans ta face !

\- Il était pas si dur que ça. » dit Jocel en ramassant nonchalamment sa rapière.

Vous soupirez devant leur optimisme.

Vous approchant d'eux, vous faites le bilan du butin récupéré sur le boss.

« Alors, résume Séréna. En dehors de l'argent et d'une pièce d'armure assez classique, on a un petit paquet de matériaux draconiques.

\- On pourra améliorer des armes avec… remarque Leelway.

\- Ou les vendre. » poursuit Séréna.

Vous leur exprimez votre envie de les conserver pour le moment. Ce sont des matériaux assez rares et vous n'avez pas vraiment besoin d'argent. Par contre, il semble manquer quelque chose…

« Il est où le butin unique du donjon ? demande Fran. On s'est fait doubler ?

\- On aurait dû aller plus vite, déplore Jocel. Tout ça parce que Fran sait pas lire une carte…

\- PARDON ! »

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à coller une gifle mémorable à Jocel, un petit animal surgit derrière vous. Vous vous retournez brusquement, la main sur votre arme, pour vous apercevoir qu'il ne s'agit que d'un écureuil. Vous décidez de rester sur vos gardes alors que la petite créature commence à vous parler dans un langage incompréhensible.

« Il est… mignon, remarque Leelway.

\- On peut le garder ? » demande Jocel.

Comme pour lui répondre, l'écureuil fait un pas en arrière et hoche négativement la tête. Le voyant d'un peu plus loin, vous remarquez qu'il a lui aussi un nom : « Ratatosk ».

« Il a un nom à coucher dehors, mais je l'aime bien, annonce Fran. Que veux-tu nous dire, toi ? »

Ratatosk énonce alors une nouvelle fois sa tirade dans sa langue, tout content de voir que quelqu'un l'écoute.

« Tu veux nous donner un cadeau ? » demande Fran, faisant pouffer Jocel de rire.

Ratatosk se contente de sauter de joie puis court se faufiler dans un trou au pied d'un des murs de la salle.

« Bravo ! rigole Jocel. Tu l'as fait fuir.

\- Non, rétorque Fran. Il va nous chercher un cadeau. »

Jocel éclate de rire à ces mots, sous le regard interrogatif de Fran. Séréna et même Leelway sourient largement.

« Vous allez voir… »

Après quelques dizaines de secondes, Ratatosk revient vers vous avec une épée dans les pattes, coupant le sifflet de Jocel.

« Tu vois ! » assène Fran.

Le petit écureuil tend l'épée à Fran, qui l'accepte avec joie :

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

« Merci ! Alors… C'est l'Epine de Nidhögg, une arme de classe S… »

Vous vous dévisagez quelques secondes avant de vous écrier en chœur :

« C'EST LE TRESOR DU DONJON ! », faisant sursauter Ratatosk par la même occasion.

Une fois l'euphorie légèrement retombée, Fran se tourne vers le petit animal pour le remercier à nouveau, ce qui ne manque pas de lui faire plaisir. Alors qu'il s'apprête à repartir Fran l'interpelle :

« Dis ? Ca te dirait de rester avec nous ? »

Ratatosk dévisage Fran en penchant légèrement la tête d'un air interrogatif.

« Si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ici tu risques de t'ennuyer, continue-t-elle. Avec nous je t'assure que tu vas bien t'amuser. N'est-ce pas, chef ? »

Ne sachant quoi répondre, vous donnez votre aval. De toute façon, vous ne pensez pas vraiment qu'un élément d'un donjon puisse le quitter.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion et à votre plus grande surprise, Ratatosk accepte et saute dans les bras de Fran.

*** Vous obtenez Ratatosk ! ***

« Super ! s'écrie Fran

\- Je peux le toucher ? » demande timidement Leelway.

Le petit écureuil approuve, à la plus grande joie de Leelway.

C'est sur cette note inattendue que vous quittez le donjon d'Elivagar, bien contents de l'avoir vaincu.

**FELICITATIONS**

Note de l'auteur : _Félicitations pour être arrivé(e) jusqu'ici ! Tu as trouvé une des deux meilleures fins ! Et un familier en bonus !_

_N'hésite pas à reprendre l'histoire du début pour essayer d'autres choix tu as peut-être raté quelques détails (sais-tu qu'il y a en fait trois clés ? Je crois aussi me rappeler d'un chapitre 16.5 caché quelque part…)._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses dans les reviews (du chapitre 1) et si je dois continuer à en faire._

_Et pour finir, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! A plus !_

P.S. : Je vous félicite moi aussi pour cette fin des plus épiques. Ce fut un plaisir de narrer vos exploits.

Pour vous récompenser, laissez-moi vous raconter un secret : si vous analysez attentivement les paroles de l'auteur, vous pouv… - _Non mais oh ! C'est quoi ça ?! Tu veux pas lui filer cent balles et un Mars non plus ?! Non mais dans quel monde on vit ! _– Heeeu… Désolé…


	27. Nönn

Vous signifiez à vos camarades que vous souhaitez vous focaliser sur les ailes.

« D'accord, répond Leelway. Moi je vais attirer son attention.

\- Pour le moment il vaut mieux rester en retrait pour savoir comment il attaque. » suggère Séréna.

Vous approuvez, au grand désarroi de Fran et Jocel.

« Aller ! Viens, sac à mains ! » crie Leelway en frappant de sa masse sur son bouclier pour attirer l'attention du serpent géant. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et fonce la tête la première sur le paladin qui bloque le coup sans difficulté.

Jocel en profite pour s'approcher du monstre et lui asséner une série de coups d'estoc qui le force à se replier temporairement, sifflant de colère.

« Il est pas si méchant ce monstre, s'exclame Jocel. Regardez ce que…

\- Attention ! » le coupe Séréna en accourant vers lui, voyant que Moin charge Jocel à grande vitesse. Mais c'est trop tard, quand ce dernier se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe, le serpent n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Le choc qui suit est particulièrement violent et fait décoller Jocel sur plusieurs mètres. Ayant peur pour lui, vous regardez sa jauge de PV : même pas un tiers de perdu vous comprenez alors que Moin est le genre de monstre à compenser sa faible force par une grande rapidité.

Faisant part de vos conclusions aux membres de votre équipe, vous demandez à Leelway de bloquer les charges de Moin et formez les équipes : Jocel et Séréna sur l'aile droite et Fran et vous sur la gauche.

Le monstre chargeant une nouvelle fois, Leelway se prépare à bloquer le coup. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous courez aux côtés de Fran en longeant le corps du serpent. Une fois au niveau des ailes, vous vous apprêtez à y asséner un coup mais le monstre manœuvre rapidement afin de prendre du recul et de planifier sa prochaine attaque.

« Raté ! peste Fran.

\- Pour moi aussi, rajoute Séréna. Jocel a pu le toucher, mais ça n'a pas fait grand-chose… »

Vous annoncez aux autres que vous allez retenter la manœuvre encore une fois.

Toute l'équipe approuve et vous réessayez la même stratégie une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

« Il est trop rapide, remarque Leelway.

\- Il faudrait le pousser à nous attaquer avec les griffes qu'il a sur les ailes. » propose Séréna.

Vous proposez de viser la tête à la place, au moins le temps qu'il change de schéma d'attaque.

A la charge suivante du monstre, toute l'équipe se protège derrière Leelway. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous vous ruez sur la tête de Moin et lui infligez de gros dégâts, jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et envoie une de ses ailes pour balayer la zone où vous vous trouvez.

Ayant vu l'attaque arriver, vous prévenez vos camarades qui parviennent globalement à la dévier où à l'esquiver.

Au dessus de vous, Moin siffle de colère avant de tenter de vous toucher avec les griffes sur ses ailes. Les coups fusent à grande vitesse, mais vous parvenez encore à les esquiver. Leelway, de son côté, ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux que de rester derrière son bouclier, protégeant Fran par la même occasion. Ce doit être Séréna qui a le plus de mal, même si elle dévie pas mal d'attaques et parvient même parfois à blesser les ailes. Quant à Jocel, il est dans son élément il esquive les attaques ennemies avec une facilité déconcertante et ne rate pas une occasion de donner un coup.

Ne perdant pas de vue votre objectif, vous cherchez un moyen d'endommager gravement au moins une des deux ailes de Moin.

Ayant trouvé une solution, vous vous approchez de Leelway et lui demandez de bloquer une des ailes au lieu de la dévier, lui assurant que vous pouvez vous charger de les protéger de l'autre aile pendant que Fran attaque celle qui est bloquée.

« C'est toi l'chef, annonce Leelway. Prête Fran ?

\- Toujours ! »

Vous n'avez pas à attendre longtemps pour que le coup suivant arrive. Dressant son bouclier, Leelway encaisse le choc avec difficulté, l'énergie de l'impact le faisant reculer un peu. Avisant l'autre aile qui fond sur vous, vous parvenez difficilement à dévier l'attaque.

Fran profite de l'instant de surprise causé par le blocage de Leelway pour asséner un coup de hache vertical sur l'aile droite du monstre, lui brisant l'os en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Moin se replie sur lui-même en se tortillant de douleur. L'os étant sectionné, l'aile droite du monstre ne tient encore que grâce à sa légère palmure.

Profitant de la confusion, Séréna plante sa lance dans le corps du serpent tandis que Jocel s'élance à toute vitesse pour terminer le travail de Fran, l'aile blessée étant posée au sol. Une fois arrivé au niveau de l'aile, il poursuit sa course en taillant la fine palmure du monstre de son épée, achevant de sectionner l'aile droite en deux.

Moin, malgré la douleur, profite de l'empressement de Jocel pour lui asséner un coup dans les côtes avec sa queue, le faisant une fois de plus voler sur plusieurs mètres.

« Jocel ! hurle Séréna.

\- Ca va… répond le concerné. Je suis encore debout. »

Vous regardez sa jauge de vie et décidez de lui donner une potion avant qu'il ne continue le combat. Vous vous approchez de lui en demandant aux autres de s'occuper de Moin pendant que vous protégez Jocel.

Après avoir donné sa potion à Jocel, vous vous tournez vers le combat pour voir que Moin se sert maintenant de sa queue comme arme principale. Leelway parvient à bloquer les attaques, ce qui permet à Fran et Séréna de frapper efficacement le monstre.

Une fois Jocel remis, vous retournez au combat à ses côtés. Vous n'êtes pas encore arrivés au niveau du monstre que ce dernier décide de s'éloigner du reste de l'équipe et siffle sa colère de toutes ses forces.

« Attention ! remarque Leelway. Il ne lui reste qu'un quart de barre de PV ! »

A cette remarque, Moin déploie son aile valide de toute son envergure et ouvre largement la gueule en s'élançant à grande vitesse sur le groupe.

« Evitez les crochets à venin ! » crie Séréna en courant hors de la trajectoire du monstre. Leelway et Fran l'imitent.

Voyant ses cibles fuir, le monstre tente de réajuster sa trajectoire d'un coup de son aile droite… sans succès. Ayant réalisé trop tard qu'il ne pouvait plus manœuvrer comme à son habitude, Moin tente de freiner son mouvement du mieux qu'il peut de son aile valide avant de s'écraser contre un mur de la salle. Alors que vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qu'il vient de se passer, un pan de roche fragilisé par le temps vient s'effondrer sur le monstre suite au choc, achevant de vider sa jauge de PV.

Alors que le monstre vole en éclat et qu'une porte s'ouvre au sud de la salle, vous et votre équipe restez sans voix devant cette fin de combat des plus… atypiques.

Après quelques secondes, c'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Ha… Ha ha ha ha ! Quelle mort stupide ! Tu parles d'un boss !

\- Carrément ! lâche Fran avant d'éclater de rire à son tour.

\- C'est… inattendu. » finit par dire Leelway.

Vous approuvez avant d'aller récupérer le butin, même si il ne contient rien de très intéressant au final.

Avisant les jauges de PV de votre équipe, vous voyez que seule Séréna aura besoin d'une potion. Vous la lui tendez en lui disant que ce combat n'a pas été si dur que ça.

*** Vous perdez deux potions (en comptant celle de Jocel) / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« C'est vrai qu'il ne frappait pas fort, mais un ennemi rapide n'est pas forcément moins dangereux qu'un ennemi puissant. » remarque-t-elle en saisissant sa potion. Leelway approuve dans un signe de tête alors que les deux autres finissent enfin par se calmer.

« Bon, reprend Leelway, maintenant que vous avez fini de rire on va pouvoir avancer.

\- Hey ! s'offusque Fran. On a bien le droit de se marrer, non ?

\- Ouaip ! renchérie Jocel. Surtout qu'on doit être la seule guilde à avoir fini un boss avec un éboulement !

\- Carrément ! » reprend Fran avant de frapper la main que Jocel tendait en l'air.

Leelway soupire pour lui-même alors que vous vous amusez du spectacle.

Une fois les esprits apaisés, vous vous dirigez vers le sud de la salle.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	28. Vegsvinn

Vous suivez le cours du fleuve pendant quelques minutes, la seule chose remarquable du trajet étant que Jocel n'a rien dit.

Après un bon moment de marche, votre chemin s'éloigne du cours d'eau.

Vous arrivez finalement dans une salle très petite en comparaison de la précédente.

A peine toute votre équipe est entrée dans la salle qu'une grille tombe derrière vous, vous bloquant la sortie.

« Ne paniquez pas, annonce Séréna. C'est un labyrinthe. Il doit y avoir un mécanisme au fond pour nous permettre de sortir.

\- Comment tu sais ça ? lui demande Jocel.

\- Ce n'est qu'une hypothèse, mais cette pièce ressemble beaucoup à une partie de labyrinthe. Il y a trois sorties, et on voit d'autres salles au bout des couloirs. Si on arrive au fond on devrait trouver un moyen de sortir. »

Vous acquiescez devant tant de logique, avant de pester à l'idée de vous perdre dans un labyrinthe.

La grille qui vous coupe toute retraite se trouve au nord de la salle. Il vous reste donc seulement trois issues : une à l'ouest, dont on ne voit pas la fin du couloir, une au sud et une à l'est.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 125.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 102.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 142.


	29. Gullinkambi

Vous vous séparez pour mieux inspecter la salle.

C'est une salle assez classique, vous ne trouvez pas grand-chose d'intéressant sinon cette rivière qui est un peu atypique. Sa beauté vous fascine mais vous met aussi un peu mal à l'aise, sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la récente disparition de Fran…

Soudain, Leelway vous tire de votre rêverie :

« Venez voir, j'ai trouvé un truc suspect ! »

Jocel, Séréna et vous vous approchez de Leelway qui désigne une portion de mur.

Vous remarquez en observant plus attentivement qu'il y a un mécanisme caché.

Une fois que tout le monde est regroupé, vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à vrombir et se met à coulisser, laissant apparaître une salle cachée dans laquelle se trouve un coffre.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 93.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 75.


	30. Eiwaz

Vous choisissez de rester et de venger Leelway.

« Je vais le défoncer ce donjon ! » annonce Fran avec détermination.

Une fois la pression un peu retombée, vous observez enfin la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

C'est une salle assez grande parcourue par un fleuve Leiptr si vous vous fiez au panneau qui se trouve là.

« Un nom stupide pour une salle stupide… » murmure Fran.

Vous pouvez sortir de la salle par trois endroits : par le nord, en montant un escalier vers l'amont du fleuve, par le sud, en suivant le cours du fleuve ou par l'est, pour remonter en direction du hall du donjon.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 95.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 87.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 37.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 164.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve et aller au sud, allez au chapitre 28.


	31. Hrimfaxi

Vous vous retrouvez à nouveau dans la salle à l'est du donjon, et faites face à la large rivière Gjöll, vous perdant dans sa contemplation.

Vous entendez Fran soupirer derrière vous suite à une nouvelle ineptie de Jocel.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez examiner plus en détail la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 154.  
Si vous voulez retourner au hall en prenant l'escalier ouest, allez au chapitre 87.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'aval du fleuve, au sud, allez au chapitre 182.  
Si vous voulez monter vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 37.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle du nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 164.


	32. Vönd

Vous signifiez à vos camarades que vous allez suivre un plan d'attaque classique : vous bloquez et les autres attaquent en suivant. Tout le monde approuve et se met en position.

Vous vous avancez vers le monstre et frappez de votre arme contre son bouclier pour attirer son attention. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Moin pour lancer sa première attaque, il fonce à une vitesse spectaculaire sur vous. Vous bloquez l'attaque sans grande difficulté. Vous concluez que Moin est un monstre assez faible mais extrêmement rapide.

Le temps de vous remettre dans l'action et d'amorcer un coup en direction de la tête du monstre, vous voyez que ce dernier s'est déjà reculé de plusieurs mètres et prépare sa prochaine charge.

« Il est trop rapide ! s'exclame Fran. Je peux pas le toucher.

\- En même temps, si t'avais moins de masse à déplacer t'irais plus vite, répond Jocel.

\- PARDON !

\- Je dis juste qu'un peu de sport te ferait pas de mal…

\- MAIS JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Vous leur sommez de se calmer et demandez à votre équipe de rester derrière vous et d'attaquer les flancs une fois l'attaque bloquée, Fran à gauche et Jocel et Séréna à droite.

« On en a pas fini. » glisse Fran à Jocel alors que vous vous mettez en place.

La prochaine attaque de Moin ne se fait pas attendre. A peine le choc encaissé, vos camarades se déploient pour attaquer le monstre comme prévu. Même si ils n'ont que peu de temps pour attaquer, leurs coups portent et baissent pas mal la jauge de vie de votre adversaire.

Craignant une nouvelle charge du monstre, vous demandez à votre équipe de retourner derrière vous et de réitérer l'opération.

Après deux nouvelles parades suivies de contre-attaques efficaces, vous vous dites que ce monstre est plutôt reposant.

Cependant, alors que sa deuxième barre de vie commence à se vider sous les assauts de votre équipe, Moin se redresse face à vous et commence à attaquer avec les griffes de ses ailes la zone devant lui. Les attaques sont très rapides et vous peinez à toutes les bloquer. D'autant plus que non loin de vous se trouve Fran qui est complètement à la merci de ce genre d'attaque. Vous parvenez cependant à dévier tant bien que mal les attaques et permettez à Fran d'éviter de perdre trop de vie.

Vous jetez un œil aux barres de vie de l'équipe pour voir que Jocel et Séréna ont suffisamment avancé le long du monstre pour ne pas être pris dans l'attaque.

Vous leur ordonnez alors de faire un maximum de dégâts de leur côté, le but étant de faire cesser les attaques vous ne pourrez pas protéger Fran pendant très longtemps.

« Ca marche !

\- Compte sur nous. »

Les minutes qui suivent mettent votre corps à rude épreuve Moin ne semble pas s'essouffler malgré le fait que sa jauge de vie descend à grande vitesse.

Alors que ses points de vie continuent de chuter, vous entendez Moin siffler de toutes ses forces avant de se mettre à distance du groupe. Pressentant une nouvelle charge, vous ordonnez à votre équipe de se regrouper derrière vous. Tout le monde s'exécute sans discuter.

Alors que vous examinez le boss pour tenter de prévoir son prochain mouvement, vous remarquez que sa queue commence à bouger. Alors que vous vous demandez ce qu'il va tenter de faire, Moin lance son appendice caudal à toute vitesse en direction de Jocel.

Vous criez pour le prévenir.

Jocel a à peine le temps de se retourner suite à votre avertissement que la queue de Moin s'abat sur lui avec violence. Jocel se retrouve enseveli sous le corps du serpent. Vos équipières et vous accourez vers le point de chute et faites pleuvoir les coups sur le monstre qui semble bien décidé à affermir la pression qu'il exerce sur votre camarade.

Alors que vous jetez un œil à la jauge de vie de votre ami, vous remarquez que non seulement il a perdu plus des deux tiers de ses PV mais qu'en plus il subit des dégâts d'étouffement.

Vous redoublez de vigueur dans l'objectif de libérer Jocel le plus vite possible.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes vous parvenez à forcer le monstre à libérer votre ami. Vous tendez la main à Jocel qui reprend difficilement son souffle tandis que Moin siffle de colère.

« Dis-moi que tu va bien ! s'emporte Séréna, encore paniquée.

\- Je suis… au paradis ? » demande Jocel en prenant votre main.

Vous lui répondez que vous n'avez rien d'un ange pourtant, arrachant un rire nerveux à Séréna.

« Attention ! crie Fran. C'est pas encore fini ! »

Vous vous tournez vers Moin, à qui il ne reste qu'un quart de jauge de vie, pour le voir déployer pleinement ses ailes et ouvrir la gueule en grand, laissant une fois de plus apparaître deux menaçants crochets à venin.

« Attention au venin ! » crie Séréna.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de répondre que Moin claque des ailes et fonce à une vitesse ahurissante sur vous.

« A couvert ! » hurle Fran en se décalant du mieux qu'elle peut pour sortir de la trajectoire du monstre. Vous l'imitez tous.

Voyant ses cibles fuir, Moin claque d'une de ses ailes, réajustant sa trajectoire en un instant pour se diriger à pleine vitesse sur vous. Plaçant votre bouclier au dernier moment, vous réussissez à bloquer le crochet mais vous faites violemment expulser par la puissance de l'impact avant de vous faire douloureusement arrêter par un mur.

Moin quant à lui ne ralentit pas pour autant et fonce à présent sur Séréna.

« Séréna ! » hurle Jocel en accourant vers elle. Malheureusement, Jocel est trop lent et Séréna ne parvient pas à éviter la gueule de Moin. La seule chose que vous voyez de votre position est Séréna qui se retourne alors que le monstre ferme sa gueule sur elle.

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner, pensant l'avoir perdue. Cependant, vous remarquez que Moin agit bizarrement maintenant il s'est redressé et gigote comme s'il voulait faire partir quelque chose qui le gêne. En observant de plus près, vous remarquez qu'il a un bâton planté dans la gueule. Un bâton ?... non, une lance ! Séréna est arrivée à empêcher le monstre de fermer la bouche avec sa lance et s'y accroche du mieux qu'elle peut.

« Quelle classe… » souffle Fran non loin de vous.

Il suffit qu'elle dise ça pour que le monstre parvienne à finalement éjecter Séréna. Jocel se précipite vers son point de chute mais ses blessures l'empêchent de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne heurte lourdement le sol.

De son côté, Moin continue de bouger dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de la lance qui lui perfore le palais. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus brutaux et chaotiques. Au milieu de cette agitation il heurte un mur avec sa tête, lui fermant brutalement la gueule et enfonçant profondément la lance dans son crâne. Il succombe aussitôt dans une explosion de cristaux sous vos regards perplexes.

Vous reprenez vos esprits en entendant une porte s'ouvrir au fond de la salle.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Jocel, encore abasourdi.

Pour toute réponse il ne reçu qu'une exclamation de Fran destinée à Séréna :

« C'était trop classe ce que t'as fait !

\- Heu… Tu veux dire le moment où j'ai failli mourir ou celui où je me suis fait secouer dans tous les sens, accrochée à ma lance.

\- Yep ! » Une réponse qui vous perturbe tous…

Vous décidez de venir en aide à Séréna en changeant de sujet et en déplorant l'absence de temps morts pendant ce combat.

« Ouaip, répond Jocel. J'ai même pas pu me poser pour souffler un peu…

\- Heureusement que Séréna était là ! » renchérit Fran.

Heureusement pour Séréna, Fran n'a pas beaucoup de mémoire. D'ici la fin du labyrinthe elle aura déjà oublié. La preuve, elle ne se souvient pas de la discussion qu'elle a eue avec Jocel au début du combat…

Vous êtes tous dans un état déplorable, surtout Jocel et vous. Alors que vous distribuez les potions vous exprimez votre inquiétude quant aux prochains combats que vous aurez à mener.

*** Vous perdez quatre potions / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

Une fois votre énergie restaurée, vous décidez d'avancer vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, au sud de la salle.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	33. Sindri

Vous retournez dans la salle cachée avec l'idée de l'inspecter attentivement.

Une fois tout le monde à l'intérieur de la salle, vous commencez à passer le moindre recoin au peigne fin.

Cependant, après quelques dizaines de secondes de recherche, le mur se referme brutalement derrière vous.

En proie à la panique, vous tentez de trouver un mécanisme pour la rouvrir, mais c'est à ce moment qu'une substance verdâtre commence à dégouliner du plafond.

« C'est du poison ! » hurle Séréna.

Effectivement, à son contact vous commencez à perdre de la vie. Vous et votre équipe commencez à paniquer alors que le poison envahit la pièce.

Vous voyez vos PVs chuter de plus en plus vite. Vous tentez de boire les potions qu'il vous reste dans l'espoir de gagner assez de temps pour trouver une sortie, mais en vain.

Vous périssez lentement, les uns après les autres, dans la panique la plus totale.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _La salle mangeuse d'Hommes a encore frappée._


	34. Andhrimnir

Vous montez les escaliers en discutant de choses diverses avec Fran et Séréna avant de vous retrouver une nouvelle fois dans le hall.

* * *

**Où souhaitez-vous aller ?**

Si vous vous dirigez vers la salle à l'est pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 64.  
Si vous êtes déjà passés par la salle à l'est et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous vous dirigez vers la salle à l'ouest pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 19.  
Si vous êtes déjà passés par la salle à l'ouest et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 159.


	35. Heimdall

Vous ouvrez la marche, suivant le cours particulièrement sinueux du fleuve.

« Il en finit jamais ce chemin… » se plaint Fran.

Vous lui répondez que vous devriez bientôt arriver.

Vous parvenez finalement à une large salle que la rivière coupe en deux. Vous remarquez une autre sortie de l'autre côté de la salle le seul hic c'est que pour y accéder vous devez passer sur un pont gardé par une créature humanoïde de plusieurs mètres de haut…

« Elle est vraiment immense… » commente Séréna.

En vous avançant, vous voyez son nom apparaître : Modgud. Jocel décide de devancer Fran :

« Oui, on sait Fran : les scénaristes ont dû fumer du hérisson pour pondre un nom pareil.

\- J'ai rien dit moi ! Je trouve que ça va encore.

\- Sérieux ? demande Jocel. Tu pètes pas un câble cette fois ?

\- Quoi ? J'aime bien… même si je me demande où ils ont trouvé un nom pareil…

\- Je me disais aussi… » murmure Séréna.

Vous et votre équipe êtes tirés de votre discussion par une voix forte et féminine :

« Personne ne passe ! Ne tentez rien de stupide. »

Vous sursautez c'est Modgud qui vient de parler.

« Ca parle ?! » s'étonne Fran.

Vous préférez vous éloigner avant de vous attirer les foudres de la géante.

Une fois à bonne distance, vous questionnez votre équipe à propos de la marche à suivre (même si vous sentez que vous allez – encore – prendre la décision au final…).

« Je vote pour lui rentrer dedans et voir de l'autre côté du pont, propose Fran.

\- Je suis aussi curieuse de voir ce qui se cache de l'autre côté de ce pont doré… commence Séréna.

\- Doré ? questionne Jocel.

\- Oui, doré, reprend Séréna. Les pavés sur le dessus sont couverts d'or. Je suis la seule à l'avoir vu ? »

Vous regardez vos compagnons et hochez la tête de concret avec eux. Séréna continue après un soupir :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis pour essayer de passer, mais sans combattre.

\- Et on fait comment petite génie ? demande Jocel.

\- La gardienne est douée de parole : essayons de la convaincre de nous laisser passer. Si ça ne marche pas, on pourra toujours passer à l'offensive.

\- T'es pas marrante Séréna, reprend Jocel, si on se bat pas on fait quoi ici ? Si on doit traverser ce pont, je suis du côté de Fran pour ce coup.

\- Mais ? demande cette dernière.

\- Mais je me sens pas de traverser ce pont. J'ai plutôt envie de repartir explorer le reste du donjon.

\- T'as peur ? taquine Fran.

\- Même pas vrai ! J'ai un pressentiment, c'est pas pareil.

\- Ce serait pas plutôt parce que tu as peur du vide ? demande nonchalamment Fran.

\- C'est pas ça ! Un chemin pavé d'or je suis vraiment le seul à penser que ça sent le piège ?

\- Tu n'as pas tord, reprend Séréna, il nous faut être prudents. Cela dit, on peut quand même analyser la salle à la recherche d'indices plus on a d'informations, moins on a de chances de se faire avoir.

\- On peut pas juste partir et revenir si il le faut vraiment ? demande Jocel.

\- Perso, reprend Fran, si vous pensez à un piège, autant faire ce que propose Jocel et revenir si on a vraiment besoin. J'ai pas la foi pour fouiller une salle en entier… »

Vous soupirez en résumant vos options : Fran vote pour attaquer Modgud, Séréna pour la convaincre de vous laisser passer après avoir inspecté la zone et Jocel pour partir…

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ils n'arrivent jamais à se mettre d'accord…

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle précédente, au nord, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez examiner la zone, allez au chapitre 70.  
Si vous voulez attaquer Modgud, allez au chapitre 83.  
Si vous voulez tenter de convaincre Modgud de vous laisser passer, allez au chapitre 101.


	36. Seidr

Vous demandez à Fran de suivre Jocel et partez avec Séréna à la recherche d'un mécanisme au nord de la salle.

Vous fouillez en vain le mur du nord quand vous entendez Fran hurler :

« Dégage de là ! Je m'en occupe ! »

Vous entendez alors la hache de Fran heurter le mur avec violence. Vous vous retournez rapidement et voyez la cage de Leelway chuter avant de s'écraser sur le sol.

Vous accourrez en direction de la zone d'impact en lui demandant comment il va.

« C'est bon, j'ai perdu quelques PVs à cause de la chute mais ma régénération naturelle me les fera regagner assez vite. Rien de grave, grâce à Fran.

\- Hey ! C'est moi qui ai trouvé le mécanisme quand même, se plaint Jocel.

\- Oui, merci à toi aussi. Mais il n'empêche que c'est Fran qui a coupé la corde. »

Vous vous demandez d'ailleurs où elle est. Séréna vous désigne une partie du mur sud. En suivant cette direction du regard, vous trouvez Fran qui tente tant bien que mal de déloger sa hache du mur.

« Elle a cogné si fort qu'elle a coincé sa hache. » explique Jocel en aidant Leelway à se relever.

Elle parvient finalement à débloquer son arme mais le recul la fait tomber sur les fesses dans un juron.

« Quel langage ! » se moque Jocel.

Fran l'ignore et s'adresse à Leelway :

« C'est bon, t'as rien ?

\- Non… Merci Fran. »

Vous voyez Fran rougir légèrement avant de détourner le regard :

« Bon ! On continue ou quoi ? »

* * *

**Vous avez sauvé Leelway !**

Allez au chapitre 24.


	37. Gymir

Cela fait un moment maintenant que vous montez les escaliers et vous dirigez vers l'amont du fleuve.

« C'est quand même bizarre toute cette flotte, remarque Jocel.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun de longer le cours d'un fleuve dans un donjon, continue Séréna.

\- Ouaip ! Espérons qu'on ait pas à combattre sous l'eau… » enchaîne Fran.

Vous décidez de la taquiner un peu en laissant sous-entendre qu'elle ne sait pas nager.

« Hey ! Je sais nager je te signale ! C'est juste que c'est pas pratique de se battre dans l'eau.

\- C'est parce que t'es trop lente, taquine Jocel.

\- Encore un mot et je t'écrase ! »

Vous les coupez dans leur dispute en les prévenant que vous êtes arrivés en haut des marches.

Vous vous trouvez à présent dans une grande salle au sol couvert d'herbe. La salle est bordée à l'est et à l'ouest par deux fleuves celui que vous avez longé et un autre. Il semblerait qu'ils trouvent leur source derrière la paroi au nord de la salle.

« Attention ! prévient Séréna. Il y a des Golems de Pierre dans la salle. »

Elle désigne deux amas de pierre au centre de la pièce. Vous demandez au groupe de se mettre en position de combat et d'approcher lentement des pierres.

Il est fréquent que ces monstres se cachent ainsi, vous décidez de ne pas prendre de risques.

Alors que vous n'êtes qu'à quelques pas des monticules de pierre, ces derniers se mettent en mouvement ce sont bien deux Golems.

Sans attendre qu'ils prennent forme, vous vous jetez sur l'un d'eux, Fran à vos côtés. Vous assénez un coup vertical sur le monstre. Fran vous emboîte le pas en fendant l'ennemi de sa hache.

De leur côté, Jocel et Séréna frappent à tour de rôle leur ennemi sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer.

Après quelques minutes de combat particulièrement bien huilé, vous venez à bout des deux monstres qui n'ont même pas pu asséner le moindre coup.

« Et voilà ! Tas de gravas ! annonce fièrement Fran.

\- Tu fais des rimes maintenant ? remarque Séréna.

\- Et oui, ma jolie ! Elles viennent, à la chaîne ! L'inspiration, me heu… zut…

\- N'est plus à l'horizon ? » propose Séréna.

Vous éclatez de rire devant la moue vexée de Fran.

Une fois vos esprits repris, vous décidez d'analyser la salle plus en détail. Vous remarquez une porte au nord de la salle, solidement fermée. En vous approchant, vous voyez qu'elle possède deux serrures.

« Il nous faut deux clés pour passer. » remarque Jocel. Séréna le félicite sarcastiquement pour la pertinence de son expertise.

Outre cette porte, seules deux issues permettent de quitter cette pièce une au sud-ouest et une au sud-est, toutes deux longeant un des deux fleuves qui bordent la salle.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'est pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 46.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'est et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle de l'ouest, allez au chapitre 141.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 60.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte au nord, allez au chapitre 126.


	38. Gjallarbru

Vous examinez les lieux, sous le regard menaçant de Modgud.

Malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne trouvez aucun mécanisme caché et le seul potentiel indice concernant le chemin que garde la géante est que le pont se nomme Gjallarbrù ce qui ne manque pas de faire soupirer Fran qui s'attire aussitôt une série de remarques de la part de Jocel, vous faisant sourire.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? vous demande Séréna. Il n'y a aucun indice ici. »

* * *

**Que voulez vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle Gjöll, au nord, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez attaquer Modgud, allez au chapitre 121.  
Si vous voulez tenter de convaincre Modgud de vous laisser passer, allez au chapitre 130.


	39. Sowilo

Vous retournez dans la salle à l'est du donjon.

Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher de remarquer la mine abattue de Leelway. Vous vous jurez de ne pas laisser un autre de vos compagnons mourir ici.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez examiner plus en détail la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 29.  
Si vous voulez retourner au hall en prenant l'escalier ouest, allez au chapitre 134.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'aval du fleuve, au sud, allez au chapitre 108.  
Si vous voulez monter vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 122.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle du nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 138.


	40. Gunnr

« Donc, résume Séréna, si j'ai bien compris tu veux utiliser ma lance pour lui transpercer le crâne ? »

Vous confirmez et, alors que vous voyez le boss prendre son élan pour charger, vous dites à Séréna que vous allez bloquer l'attaque et que ce sera l'occasion d'en finir en un coup.

« Tu as raison, on ne peut pas se permettre de faire durer le combat. » dit-elle en se tenant prête.

Vous vous avancez de quelques mètres et levez votre bouclier avec détermination. Le choc est bien plus important que ce que vous pensiez et vous vous retrouvez à voler sur plusieurs mètres mais parvenez à vous réceptionner tant bien que mal.

« Chef ! » crient en cœur Jocel et Séréna.

Vous leur criez de ne pas laisser passer cette chance et tandis que Nidhögg commence à se relever, Séréna plante sa lance de toutes ses forces dans le crâne du boss. Ce dernier hurle de douleur avant de se redresser vivement. Ca n'a pas marché.

Alors que vous observez le boss secouer sa tête dans tous les sens, un cri retentit non loin de vous :

« Séréna ! »

Vous tournant vers Jocel, vous voyez ce dernier courir vers une masse informe loin derrière le dragon.

Il vous faut un certain temps avant de comprendre qu'il s'agit de Séréna qui a été emportée lorsque Nidhögg a brusquement relevé la tête. Vous voulez aussi voir comment elle va, mais le regard noir du dragon à présent posé sur vous vous force à vous contenter de regarder la jauge de vie de votre amie : il en reste seulement la moitié, le combat va être rude.

Alors que vous parez une des pattes avant que le boss venait de lancer sur vous, vous remarquez que ce dernier a perdu une jauge de vie et demie grâce à l'attaque de Séréna. Si vous pouviez le forcer à se mettre à quatre pattes vous pourriez probablement retenter l'opération.

Vous criez à vos camarades votre idée avant d'entendre Séréna vous répondre :

« Son crâne est trop solide, on pourra pas le traverser comme ça.

\- Et on a un autre problème, rajoute Jocel. Séréna a plus sa lance. »

En effet, alors que vous esquivez une autre attaque, vous remarquez que la lance de Séréna est restée plantée dans le front du dragon. Vous demandez alors à Séréna de rester en retrait jusqu'à ce que le monstre soit à terre et dites à Jocel d'attaquer ses pattes arrière.

« J'y fonce ! »

De votre côté, vous ne pensez pas pouvoir éviter ou dévier les attaques jusqu'à ce que Jocel fasse assez de dégâts et vous décidez de courir vous aussi vers les pattes arrières du boss. Ce dernier continue d'essayer de vous lacérer de ses griffes mais au fur et à mesure que vous vous approchez de lui il a de plus en plus de mal à vous toucher. Une fois au niveau de sa patte droite, vous abattez votre arme avec force sur le plus petit orteil. Ce coup a pour effet de faire hurler Nidhögg en levant la patte en question.

« Attention ! » vous crie Séréna à distance.

L'instant d'après, la patte droite du boss retombe dans votre direction avec une force impressionnante. Vous tentez de plonger pour l'éviter, mais elle vous écrase les jambes avec force. Vous hurlez de douleur sur le coup.

Alors que Jocel arrive dans votre direction pour vous prêter main forte, la patte de Nidhögg se lève à nouveau. Vous pressentez qu'il va à nouveau chercher à l'abattre sur vous mais vos jambes sont complètement broyées et vous ne pouvez que ramper.

La dernière chose que vous voyez est Jocel en train de courir vers vous la main tendue avant de sentir une incroyable pression sur tout votre corps, puis plus rien.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _C'était bien tenté. Vraiment. Ca aurait été la classe de one shot un boss comme ça. Irréaliste, mais classe…_


	41. Helblindi

Vous suivez Leelway le long du cours particulièrement sinueux du fleuve.

« Il en finit jamais ce chemin… » se plaint Fran.

Jocel s'apprête à répliquer, mais vous lui coupez l'herbe sous le pied en disant à Fran que vous devriez bientôt arriver.

Vous parvenez finalement à une large salle que la rivière coupe en deux. Vous remarquez une autre sortie de l'autre côté de la salle le seul hic c'est que pour y accéder vous devez passer sur un pont gardé par une créature humanoïde de plusieurs mètres de haut…

« Elle est vraiment immense… » commente Séréna.

En vous avançant, vous voyez son nom apparaître : Modgud. Jocel décide de devancer Fran :

« Oui, on sait Fran : les scénaristes ont dû fumer du hérisson pour pondre un nom pareil.

\- J'ai rien dit moi ! Je trouve que ça va encore.

\- Ah bon ? demande Leelway. Je pensais que ce serait trop pour toi.

\- Quoi ? J'aime bien… même si je me demande où ils ont trouvé un nom pareil…

\- Je me disais aussi… » murmure Séréna.

Vous et votre équipe êtes tirés de votre discussion par une voix forte et féminine :

« Personne ne passe ! Ne tentez rien de stupide. »

Vous sursautez c'est Modgud qui vient de parler.

« Ca parle ?! » s'étonne Fran.

Vous préférez vous éloigner avant de vous attirer les foudres de la géante.

Une fois à bonne distance, vous questionnez votre équipe à propos de la marche à suivre (même si vous sentez que vous allez – encore – prendre la décision au final…).

« Je vote pour lui rentrer dedans et voir de l'autre côté du pont, propose Fran.

\- Je suis aussi curieuse de voir ce qui se cache de l'autre côté de ce pont doré… commence Séréna.

\- Doré ? questionne Jocel.

\- Oui, doré, reprend Séréna. Les pavés sur le dessus sont couverts d'or. Je suis la seule à l'avoir vu ? »

Vous regardez vos compagnons et hochez la tête de concret avec eux. Séréna continue après un soupir :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis pour essayer de passer, mais sans combattre.

\- Et on fait comment petite génie ? demande Jocel.

\- La gardienne est douée de parole : essayons de la convaincre de nous laisser passer. Si ça ne marche pas, on pourra toujours passer à l'offensive.

\- Je préfère cette stratégie, soutient Leelway, même si je n'ai pas vraiment envie de traverser ce pont… Il vaut mieux économiser nos forces.

\- T'es pas marrant Leelway, reprend Jocel, si on se bat pas on fait quoi ici ? Si on doit traverser ce pont, je suis du côté de Fran pour ce coup.

\- Mais ? demande cette dernière.

\- Mais je me sens pas de traverser ce pont. J'ai plutôt envie de repartir explorer le reste du donjon.

\- T'as peur ? taquine Fran.

\- Même pas vrai ! J'ai un pressentiment, c'est pas pareil.

\- Peu importe, coupe Leelway sachant comme tout le monde que Jocel a le vertige, je vote pour ne pas traverser aussi. Un chemin pavé d'or je suis le seul à penser que ça sent le piège ?

\- Tu n'as pas tord, reprend Séréna, il nous faut être prudents. Cela dit, on sera toujours à temps de faire demi-tour au moindre danger.

\- Je suis quand même d'avis d'analyser la salle à la recherche d'indice plus on a d'informations, moins on a de chances de se faire avoir.

\- On peut pas juste partir et revenir si il le faut vraiment ? demande Jocel.

\- Perso, reprend Fran, si vous pensez à un piège, autant faire ce que propose Jocel et revenir si on a vraiment besoin. J'ai pas la foi pour fouiller une salle en entier… »

Vous soupirez en résumant vos options : Fran vote pour attaquer Modgud, Séréna pour la convaincre de vous laisser passer, Leelway pour inspecter la zone et Jocel pour partir…

Vous vous demandez pourquoi ils n'arrivent jamais à se mettre d'accord…

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle précédente, au nord, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez examiner la zone, allez au chapitre 38.  
Si vous voulez attaquer Modgud, allez au chapitre 121.  
Si vous voulez tenter de convaincre Modgud de vous laisser passer, allez au chapitre 130.


	42. Hringhorni

Vous retournez dans la salle au sud en suivant un chemin sinueux.

« C'est vraiment humide par ici, remarque Leelway.

\- Le fleuve ne doit pas passer loin. » commente Séréna.

Après quelques minutes de marche étrangement silencieuse vous parvenez dans la salle où se trouvait le labyrinthe. Les murs ayant disparus, il ne reste qu'une très large pièce bordée à l'ouest par un fleuve.

« On fait quoi ? » demande Leelway.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 11.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 159.


	43. Hrund

Vous faites signe à Jocel de rester avec vous et aux deux autres de prendre Modgud à revers.

Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, Modgud se retrouve prise en étau entre vos deux groupes. Elle décide d'attaquer en priorité le groupe qui a l'air le plus chétif et abat sa masse sur Jocel et vous.

Devant la puissance du coup vous choisissez d'éviter l'attaque plutôt que de tenter de la contrer. L'onde de choc qui résulte de l'impact de la masse avec le sol vous conforte dans l'idée que vous allez surtout chercher à éviter ces attaques. Une fois le coup évité, Jocel et vous attaquez à répétition la main de la géante dans l'espoir de l'affaiblir assez pour qu'elle frappe moins fort.

De l'autre côté, Séréna et Fran n'ont pas attendu une seconde pour se lancer à l'assaut. Après quelques secondes, Séréna et Fran parviennent enfin au niveau du monstre, mais à peine ont-elles commencé à donner quelques coups que vous voyez que Modgud lance sa main gauche en direction de vos amies. Vous leur hurler d'y faire attention, tout en continuant de faire un maximum de dégâts à l'autre main.

Malheureusement, de votre emplacement vous n'avez pas une bonne vue sur la situation de vos camarades, mais leurs jauges de vie semblent indiquer qu'elles ont tenté de bloquer le coup mais n'ont pas vraiment réussi.

« Il faut à tout prix éviter ses coups ! hurle Jocel.

\- On a vu, gros malin ! » rétorque Fran.

Vous prévenez Jocel que votre but sera d'attirer le plus possible l'attention du boss, sans ça Fran risque de ne pas pouvoir éviter assez de dégâts.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » dit-il avant de s'élancer sur l'une des jambes de la géante.

Vous focalisez à nouveau votre attention sur Modgud qui se prépare à vous donner un coup de masse. Vous l'esquivez agilement avant d'attaquer sa main.

La géante semble être particulièrement puissante, elle reste cependant assez lente dans ses mouvements. En esquivant aux bons moments, vous pensez pouvoir garder l'hostilité tout le long du combat.

Le combat se poursuit avec une succession d'esquives de vos coéquipiers suivies de contre-attaques efficaces, bien qu'un peu faibles. Grâce à votre stratégie, Fran et Séréna ne sont que peu exposées, mais le combat commence à devenir très long et vous sentez que vous ne pourrez pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps à ce rythme.

Alors que les PVs de la géante entrent dans la zone jaune de sa dernière barre de vie, cette dernière empoigne fermement sa masse et réalise un balayage circulaire pour vous éjecter.

N'ayant pas vu l'attaque venir, vous tentez de la parer instinctivement avec votre bouclier, mais la puissance du choc est telle qu'elle vous fait décoller sur plusieurs mètres en vous arrachant un bon tiers de votre barre de vie.

Reprenant vos appuis, vous n'avez pas le temps d'évaluer la situation qu'un coup de massue tombe près de vous. Focalisant votre attention sur les attaques ennemies, vous en esquivez quelques unes en vous éloignant. Vous parvenez alors à voir Jocel non loin et décidez de retourner à ses côtés.

Prenant le temps d'observer plus attentivement la situation, vous vous rendez compte que Modgud est dans une sorte de rage berserker et qu'elle fait voler sa masse chaotiquement autour d'elle. Il semblerait que Fran et Séréna aient décidé de s'éloigner elles aussi. Il vaut mieux que Fran ne continue pas le combat, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle.

Alors que Jocel et vous vous décidez à lancer une attaque groupée, le monstre perd ses derniers PVs et vole en éclat.

« Dans tes dents la grosse ! hurle Fran.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demande Jocel étonné.

\- C'est simple, Séréna m'a interdit d'avancer alors je lui ai balancé ma hache à la gueule ! répond-t-elle l'air satisfait en allant récupérer son arme.

\- Tu lui as vraiment enlevé une demi-barre de vie ? demande Jocel.

\- Non, un quart. Et c'est parce qu'elle a réussi à la toucher pile dans la tête » répond Séréna, impressionnée.

En regardant les jauges de vie de votre équipe, vous voyez que Fran, Séréna et surtout vous avez beaucoup souffert du combat. Vous vous décidez à distribuer les potions quand Fran vous interpelle :

« Hé ! Viens voir ce qu'il y a dans le butin ! »

Vous vous approchez ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Le message du système vous annonce l'obtention d'une clé.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Gjöll ***

« Et voilà comment on récupère une clé ! annonce Fran. Prends-en de la graine gamin !

\- Je suis pas un gamin ! rétorque Jocel. Et puis t'as eu du bol, c'est tout.

\- C'est pas du bol, c'est du talent.

\- Ouais, ouais… »

Pour éviter que Jocel ne boude, vous décidez de changer de sujet et de distribuer des potions à ceux qui sont mal en point c'est-à-dire Séréna, Fran et vous.

*** Vous perdez trois potions / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« Il n'empêche que je suis le seul à pas en avoir besoin, fanfaronne Jocel.

\- Peut-être, mais moi je suis pas restée planquée, j'ai fait quelque chose au moins.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- J'ai bien dû lui vider une barre et demie de vie à moi seul !

\- Et moi deux barres !

\- Tu mens !

\- On parie ?

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de faire les gamins ! » coupe Séréna, vous devançant de peu.

Vous appuyez ses propos. Fran et Jocel s'excusent.

Vous décidez de demander à vos amis ce qu'ils veulent faire.

« On traverse le pont ! s'exclame Fran.

\- Moi je veux pas, annonce Jocel. C'est sûrement un piège.

\- Je ne sais pas, poursuit Séréna. Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, mais… si c'est un piège… »

Voyant tous les regards se poser sur vous, vous décidez de prendre la décision.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	44. Hati

Vous mettez vos camarades au courant de votre plan.

« Je ne vois pas vraiment comment on va pouvoir les toucher, se demande Séréna.

\- C'est secondaire ça ! annonce fièrement Jocel. L'important c'est de taper là où ça fait mal.

\- Tu es sûr d'avoir écouté ce que j'ai dit… » soupire Séréna.

De votre côté, vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Nidhögg s'approche à grande vitesse. Vous criez à vos camarades de se mettre à l'abri et vous préparez à bloquez le coup afin de protéger Fran qui n'aura sûrement pas le temps d'esquiver. Le choc est très puissant et vous fait valser sur plusieurs mètres, emportant Fran avec vous.

Vous vous relevez rapidement et jetez un œil à votre jauge de vie : l'impact vous a fait perdre près d'un tiers de votre énergie, tout comme Fran qui a visiblement beaucoup amorti votre chute. Vous décidez d'essayer de rester le plus près possible du monstre pour qu'il ne tente plus de vous charger.

Alors que le dragon arrive lentement à votre portée, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, vous demandez à vos amis de frapper ses pattes arrière de façon à le forcer à rester au sol.

Le dragon maintenant à votre portée prend de l'élan avec ses griffes avant de les lancer dans votre direction. Ayant pressenti l'attaque, vous interposez votre bouclier entre le monstre et vous. Pendant ce temps, Jocel et Séréna s'acharnent sur les pattes arrière de Nidhögg pour affaiblir ses orteils, quant à Fran, elle tente de frapper les griffes du dragon qui passent non loin de vous.

Vous avisez rapidement votre jauge de vie et remarquez que vous prenez suffisamment peu de dégâts du fait de vos parades et esquives que votre régénération de santé naturelle vous permet de garder un nombre de PVs stable. Par contre, Fran n'arrive que très rarement à toucher. Il vous faut trouver une solution pour gagner en efficacité ou vous allez vous épuiser avant que le boss ne soit mort.

Le combat se poursuit pendant de longues minutes. C'est alors que Fran parvient à entamer la troisième jauge de vie du boss en frappant avec force la patte droite de Nidhögg que vous trouvez une idée. Vous demandez alors à Séréna et Jocel de vous rejoindre.

« Sérieux ?! s'étonne Jocel.

\- Tu as un plan, chef ? » demande Séréna.

Vous acquiescez et leur exposez les grandes lignes.

« Tu parles d'un plan… soupire Séréna. Le pire c'est que ça peut marcher.

\- Il faut que ça marche ! Je meurs d'envie de lui planter ma hache dans la main ! » s'énerve Fran.

Après quelques secondes, Jocel et Séréna ont rejoint Fran derrière vous.

« Bon, tu veux qu'on se charge de laquelle ? » demande Séréna.

Vous répondez que vous vous chargez de la gauche, étant donné que la droite est beaucoup moins dangereuse depuis que Fran l'a touchée. De son côté, Nidhögg ne se doute pas de ce que vous allez faire et continue de vous attaquer.

Alors que sa main gauche file à vive allure dans votre direction, vous bloquez l'assaut avec votre targe pour l'immobiliser. Le dragon tente alors de profiter du fait que vous ne pouvez plus utiliser votre bouclier et lance sa main droite dans votre direction.

Fran place alors sa hache de façon à bloquer le coup. Elle glisse sur le sol sur quelques mètres mais parvient à encaisser l'assaut sans trop de casse. Comme vous l'aviez prévu, le boss a moins de force dans cette patte. Séréna profite alors qu'elle soit bloquée par Fran pour planter sa lance avec force en plein milieu. Le coup est tellement puissant que la patte droite de Nidhögg se retrouve transpercée de part en part et que la lance se fiche dans le sol.

« Ca a marché ! » s'exclame Séréna alors que le dragon hurle de douleur.

Ce dernier tente de retirer sa patte droite, mais se rend vite compte qu'elle est clouée au sol par la lance de Séréna. Il décide alors de vous attaquer avec l'autre. Voyant un coup d'une impressionnante puissance fondre sur vous, vous levez votre bouclier et vous apprêtez à bloquer du mieux que vous pouvez.

Fort heureusement, quelques secondes avant l'impact vous entendez la hache de Fran s'abattre avec violence derrière vous. L'instant d'après Nidhögg a un violent mouvement de recul en hurlant de douleur tandis que deux de ses barres de vie se vident en un instant. En observant plus précisément Nidhögg, vous remarquez que Fran a réussi à trancher la patte droite du monstre.

« Jackpot ! » crie de joie Fran.

De votre côté vous gardez votre attention focalisée sur le boss qui regarde dans votre direction d'un air mauvais. Soudain, vous voyez la tête de Nidhögg fondre sur votre groupe à grande vitesse.

« Tirez-vous ! » hurle Jocel en commençant à courir.

C'est en effet le mieux à faire. Cependant, alors que vous vous apprêtez à fuir la zone, vous remarquez Fran à côté de vous. Vous savez qu'elle n'aura pas le temps de fuir. Sans même réfléchir à ce que vous faites, vous poussez Fran de toutes vos forces pour l'aider à fuir.

L'instant d'après, vous vous retrouvez dans la gueule de Nidhögg. L'atmosphère est sombre et humide, votre odorat est surchargé par un air chaud et lourd. Alors que vous tentez de prendre vos repères, vous sentez que la tête du monstre s'élève lentement. Dehors, vous entendez les cris de vos camarades alors que votre barre de vie diminue progressivement.

Il vous faut trouver un moyen de sortir, vite.

* * *

**Quelle arme avez-vous ?**

Si vous avez une hache, allez au chapitre 192.  
Si vous avez une épée, allez au chapitre 184.  
Si vous avez une masse, allez au chapitre 195.


	45. Megingjord

Vous demandez à Jocel et Séréna de couvrir vos arrières.

« Hey ! Pourquoi je peux pas me battre ?

\- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, lui rétorque Séréna. On fait comme ça. »

Vous approuvez d'un signe de tête avant de vous élancer sur les ennemis face à vous. Leelway intercepte ceux venant de gauche alors que Fran s'occupe de l'aile droite.

Vous arrivez au contact et d'un coup sec de votre arme vous éliminez le premier adversaire. Un autre Saurien proche abat son arme sur vous. Parant le coup de votre bouclier, vous en profitez pour repousser votre assaillant d'un coup dans les côtes qui l'affaiblit grandement.

Alors que vous parvenez à éliminer vos ennemis à une bonne vitesse, vous recevez un coup d'une violence inouïe malgré le fait que vous l'ayez bloqué avec votre bouclier, le choc vous force à reculer de plusieurs pas et vous fait perdre quelques points de vie. Vous observez alors votre assaillant et remarquez qu'il est bien plus imposant que les autres ce doit être le chef.

Avant que vous puissiez appeler des renforts, vous entendez Jocel crier :

« J'en ai marre ! J'y vais !

\- Attend Jocel ! » crie Séréna.

Il fonce dans le tas où se trouve le plus d'ennemis aux côtés de Leelway. Séréna le suit pour lui éviter de prendre trop de dégâts. Alors que Jocel fonce tête baissée, Séréna élimine deux Sauriens qui le prenait pour cible et qu'il ne remarque même pas.

De votre côté, les choses s'enveniment : avec Jocel qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête et Séréna qui doit le protéger, vous avez perdu vos deux seuls soutiens. Vous ne pouvez pas non plus appeler Leelway, il est débordé et mettrait trop de temps à venir.

Alors que vous résistez tant bien que mal aux assauts du Saurien Alpha et de ses sous-fifres, vous parvenez à la conclusion que vous devez appeler Fran à l'aide.

Cette dernière arrive rapidement à vos côtés en éliminant un monstre derrière vous :

« Désolée d'avoir tardée, ces faces de lézard sont coriaces. »

Vous approuvez et désignez l'Alpha en la prévenant qu'il est plus puissant que les autres.

« Pas de problème ! Tu me couvres, je le tranche et c'est gagné. »

Vous approuvez une nouvelle fois et vous mettez en posture défensive, protégeant Fran qui fait voler sa hache sur le groupe d'ennemis avec une habilité sans pareille.

De l'autre côté, Leelway fait un excellent travail défensif permettant à Séréna et surtout Jocel de décimer les rangs ennemis avec une rapidité impressionnante.

Vous parvenez finalement à vous débarrasser des quelques sous-fifres restant et focalisez votre attention sur l'Alpha. Ce dernier vous attaque d'un coup de griffes plongeant. Vous parvenez à le bloquer avec votre bouclier alors que Fran se décale sur le côté du monstre et abat sa hache sur lui, lui coupant le bras. Vous profitez de cette ouverture pour donner un coup horizontal dans les côtes de l'Alpha qui semble à court de PVs. Il se ressaisit rapidement et s'élance vers vous. Vous parvenez à bloquer son assaut alors que Fran s'élance dans les airs derrière lui et le fend en deux de sa hache. L'Alpha vole en éclat.

Vous vous tournez vers les autres membres du groupe pour voir qu'il ne leur reste que deux… un ennemi à tuer qui périt finalement au fil de la rapière de Jocel.

Vous avez gagné.

Votre groupe se réunit et vous décidez de féliciter vos camarades.

« Merci chef, répond Fran. Bien joué à toi aussi !

\- Ouaip, reprend Leelway, de ce que j'ai vu vous avez fait un super combat.

\- Vous aussi, rétorque Fran.

\- Moui… poursuit Séréna. Il aurait juste fallut qu'une 'certaine personne' ne fonce pas tête baissée pour ça !

\- Désolé… répond le concerné. J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher… »

Vous décidez de passer outre l'incident en prétextant que le principal c'est d'être en vie.

En analysant plus en détail le hall, vous remarquez que, outre l'entrée du donjon au sud, il possède deux issues deux escaliers qui descendent plus en profondeur, un à l'est et l'autre à l'ouest.

« Je vote pour l'ouest ! clame Jocel.

\- Et moi pour l'est ! » renchérit Fran.

Avant qu'ils ne commencent à se battre, vous choisissez de distribuer une potion à chaque membre blessé (c'est-à-dire tout le monde en fait…) pour les distraire.

*** Vous perdez cinq potions ***

« Aïe, remarque Séréna, on est seulement dans le hall du donjon et on a déjà perdu la moitié de nos potions…

\- C'est vrai, mais ces ennemis étaient trop forts par rapport au niveau conseillé, remarque Leelway. On ne devrait pas tomber sur des monstres beaucoup plus fort en dehors du boss.

\- Moui… Mais on ne sait pas combien il y en aura. On devrait peut-être revenir une fois qu'on aura refait le stock de potions.

\- C'est plus prudent en effet…

\- Pas d'accord ! s'indigne Fran. Si on se barre et que quelqu'un nous passe devant on aura l'air malins. On aura qu'à faire plus attention, c'est tout.

\- Je suis avec Fran sur ce coup, annonce Jocel.

\- Bien, à deux voix contre deux, c'est ton avis qui tranche. » dit Séréna en se tournant vers vous.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez repartir pour mieux vous préparer, allez au chapitre 174.  
Si vous voulez continuer et vous diriger vers l'est, allez au chapitre 64.  
Si vous voulez continuer et vous diriger vers l'ouest, allez au chapitre 19.


	46. Noatun

En l'absence de Leelway, c'est vous qui ouvrez la marche et commencez à descendre la longue série de marches qui se présente devant vous. Jocel vous suit de très près, tentant parfois de vous devancer, mais il se fait rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par Séréna :

« T'as pas fini de faire le gamin ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'arriver en bas avant tout le monde ?

\- Plus vite on est en bas, plus vite on pourra leur botter les fesses et repartir avec le butin !

\- Faux ! A trop te précipiter tu vas finir par te faire tuer.

\- Gnagnagna, réplique-t-il avec une grimace. T'es pas ma mère. »

Alors que Séréna s'apprête à répliquer, Fran les sépare violemment :

« Vous avez fini le vieux couple ?! C'est pas le moment de nous faire une scène ! »

Vous n'entendez rien, mais vous vous doutez que Séréna lui tire la langue.

Vous riez un peu vous les appréciez beaucoup, mais ils sont vraiment turbulents… Pires que des gosses.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans plus d'animation, vous parvenez enfin dans une grande salle dont la moitié de l'espace est occupée par une large rivière.

« C'est pas un donjon forestier en fait, souligne Fran, c'est un donjon aquatique. »

Vous approuvez devant la très importante quantité d'eau de ce donjon.

« Attendez…, coupe Séréna. J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans l'eau… »

Vous regardez tous la rivière en quête d'un éventuel mouvement.

« T'as des visions ma pauvre, provoque Jocel. Il y a rien dans… » Il est coupé dans sa phrase par trois créatures qui sortent de l'eau dans un bruissement aquatique.

« Ce sont des Esprits Aquatiques. Je prends celui de gauche ! » dit Fran avant de s'élancer.

Vous foncez sur celui de droite aux côtés de Séréna tandis que Jocel s'occupe de celui du milieu.

A peine arrivés à portée du monstre, ce dernier vous attaque. Vous bloquez le coup avec votre bouclier alors que Séréna en profite pour planter son arme dans le monstre. Vous dégageant suite au recul du monstre, vous abattez votre arme sur lui. Le combat continue en une succession de parades et de coups particulièrement efficaces jusqu'à aboutir à la mort de votre opposant.

Reprenant votre souffle, vous remarquez que tout le monde a fini son combat. Vous jetez un œil sur les jauges de PVs de votre équipe pour voir que vous vous en sortez très bien.

« Ces monstres étaient plus en accord avec le niveau du donjon que ceux du hall… » remarque Séréna.

Vous approuvez, vous disant que votre réserve de potions sera probablement suffisante.

En observant autour de vous, vous remarquez que cette salle a trois issues : un escalier qui monte vers le hall en direction de l'ouest, un second escalier qui monte vers l'amont de la rivière, au nord, et un passage sinueux qui suit le cours de la rivière, au sud.

« Gjöll ? s'étonne Fran en lisant un panneau au bord de la rivière. Où est-ce qu'ils vont chercher des noms aussi zarb ? Après Leiptr et Gjöll ce sera quoi ? Grunvridultr ? »

Séréna éclate de rire devant l'étrangeté de ce nom.

Vous décidez de ne pas plus prêter attention que ça au nom de la rivière et décidez de la marche à suivre.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez examiner plus en détail la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 154.  
Si vous voulez retourner au hall en prenant l'escalier ouest, allez au chapitre 87.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'aval du fleuve, au sud, allez au chapitre 35.  
Si vous voulez explorer l'amont du fleuve, au nord, allez au chapitre 37.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 164.


	47. Geirskögul

Vous proposez à vos camarades de viser en priorité la poitrine, c'est la zone qui vous semble la plus vulnérable.

« Vulnérable, d'accord, répond Séréna. Mais en terme d'accessibilité, on est proche de l'impossible.

\- On a qu'à sauter assez haut. » rétorque Jocel sur un air d'évidence.

Séréna se tourne vers lui avec un air dépité :

« Ce n'est pas possible Jocel… »

Il la regarde avec un grand sourire avant de commencer à chantonner :

« Mais si c'est possible, ave…

\- Attention ! » crie Leelway en se plaçant entre vous et le monstre. Vous vous tournez vers ce dernier pour vous rendre compte qu'il vous charge à toute vitesse, crâne en avant.

Leelway encaisse le choc sans problème, même si l'impact le fait reculer sur plusieurs mètres.

Jocel, Séréna et vous profitez de cette occasion pour vous diriger vers la poitrine du boss et lui infliger de gros dégâts avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. De son côté, Leelway tente de provoquer le boss en frappant sa tête à de nombreuses reprises. Vous parvenez ainsi à lui ôter une barre de vie avant qu'il finisse par se redresser.

Nidhögg avise la situation avant de décider de balayer la zone devant lui avec les griffes de ses pattes avant.

Jocel et vous parvenez à vous extirper de la zone de l'attaque sans problème, lui grâce à son agilité et vous grâce à vos parades précises. Par contre Séréna a beaucoup plus de mal à éviter les assauts du boss. Elle est rapidement rejointe par Leelway qui assure alors sa protection.

« On fait quoi maintenant ? » demande Jocel.

Vous proposez d'attaquer ses pattes arrière pour le forcer à se coucher, de cette manière vous pourrez atteindre sa poitrine.

« C'est toi l'chef, chef ! » annonce-t-il avant de foncer à toute vitesse sur Nidhögg.

Vous lui emboîtez le pas et commencez à frapper de toutes vos forces. Malheureusement, cette partie du corps du monstre est beaucoup plus robuste que sa poitrine et vous peinez à faire descendre ses points de vie. Vous trouvez cependant une technique pour infliger un peu plus de dégâts en frappant les mollets du dragon.

Pendant ce temps, Leelway continue d'encaisser les attaques et, bien qu'un peu mal en point, Séréna profite des rares ouvertures entre deux attaques pour infliger quelques dégâts sur les pattes avant du boss.

Après de longues minutes de combat pendant lesquelles seul Leelway prend régulièrement de faibles dégâts, vous parvenez à réduire de moitié la vie du monstre qui stoppe immédiatement ses assauts et commence à rugir en reculant de quelques pas.

« Il va changer d'attaque ! » crie Séréna.

C'est alors que Nidhögg plonge sur votre groupe gueule ouverte dans le but de mordre Séréna et Leelway. Ce dernier parvient à bloquer le coup de son bouclier, mais le dragon tente de faire céder le paladin sous la pression de ses mâchoires.

Le temps vous est compté. En fondant sur Leelway, le boss vient de vous exposer sa poitrine. Vous foncez alors aux côtés de Jocel vers ce point précis et commencez à déchaîner vos attaques. Après quelques coups particulièrement violents, vous parvenez à faire sauter quelques écailles, laissant sa chair apparente. Vous vous dites alors qu'il y a de forte chance pour que le cœur de Nidhögg se trouve à cet endroit, il suffirait de plonger une lame à cet endroit.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de préparer quoi que ce soit que le boss hurle de douleur et se relève en se débattant chaotiquement. Vous recevez un coup de griffe et volez sur quelques mètres en perdant un petit quart de votre jauge de vie.

Une fois à nouveau stable sur vos appuis, vous observez la situation rapidement et commencez par remarquer que vous n'avez plus votre arme. Leelway est plusieurs mètres en arrière lui aussi et vous en concluez qu'il a aussi dû encaisser un coup, Jocel et Séréna sont restés sur place et s'inquiètent pour vous deux. Vous remarquez aussi que Séréna n'a plus sa lance. Vous faites alors le rapprochement et regardez en direction de Nidhögg. Ce dernier s'est reculé de quelques dizaines de mètres et s'est à nouveau allongé sur ses quatre pattes, gueule ouverte. Il regarde dans votre direction d'un air mauvais, probablement dû au fait qu'il ne lui reste qu'une barre de vie. En inspectant sa gueule, vous remarquez que quelque chose y est planté.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de détailler plus que ça que Nidhögg ouvre grand la gueule en direction de Séréna. Alors que vous tentez de la prévenir, un jet à très haute pression jaillit de la gueule du dragon et vient heurter Séréna de plein fouet en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Alors que vous restez immobile devant la fulgurance de cette attaque vous voyez un objet fuser à grande vitesse depuis le boss selon un angle proche de celui du jet. Vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de comprendre qu'il s'agit sûrement de l'arme de Séréna restée coincée dans le palais de Nidhögg qu'elle vient heurter la tête de Jocel qui avait été frôlé par le jet d'eau. Le choc est tellement violent que Jocel perd le reste de ses points de vie et explose en une myriade de cristaux, au même moment où vous pensez entendre non loin de vous que la même chose arrive à Séréna.

Vous sentez alors la colère vous gagner tandis que Nidhögg semble plutôt satisfait par le résultat. Vous jetez votre bouclier et vous précipitez dans sa direction, votre raison totalement embrumée par la vengeance. Vous remarquez alors que les armes de Jocel et de Séréna sont sur votre chemin.

* * *

**Quelle arme voulez-vous ramasser ?**

Si vous voulez ramasser l'arme de Jocel, allez au chapitre 176.  
Si vous voulez ramasser l'arme de Séréna, allez au chapitre 194.  
Si vous ne voulez ramasser aucune arme, allez au chapitre 186.


	48. Durinn

Vous proposez un duel d'énigmes à Modgud.

« C'est quoi ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est simple, répond Séréna, on se pose une énigme chacun notre tour et le premier qui n'arrive pas à la résoudre a perdu. »

La géante réfléchit un moment avant de donner sa réponse :

« D'accord, mais je commence. »

Vous approuvez, pensant de toute façon qu'elle est bien moins maligne que vous.

« Bon. Si un couple vit au palier 32 – pas au 31 ou au 33, au palier 32 – l'homme peut-il épouser la sœur de sa veuve ? »

Vous réfléchissez un moment en essayant de vous souvenir si une loi précise est en vigueur au palier 32. Vous ne pensez pas, du coup vous trouvez l'énigme un peu nulle en même temps, venant d'une géante…

Vous vous apprêtez à répondre quand Séréna vous devance :

« Non ! Si sa femme est veuve ça veut dire que l'homme est mort.

\- Grumpf, c'est la bonne réponse. » maugréé-t-elle.

Vous félicitez Séréna pour sa bonne réponse avant de poser à la géante l'énigme du Sphinx.

« Ha ! C'est l'homme, répond-t-elle immédiatement. T'as rien de mieux en réserve ? »

Vous devez bien avouer que Modgud se révèle plus maligne que vous ne le pensiez.

Le duel se poursuit pendant un très long moment, les énigmes devenant de plus en plus complexes et élaborées. Heureusement que Séréna et Leelway vous épaulent sinon vous auriez perdu à plusieurs reprises. Fran et Jocel ont quant à eux décidé de s'entraîner de leur côté.

Alors que vous venez de résoudre une énigme demandant de faire quatre triangles avec six allumettes (heureusement que vous l'aviez déjà lue quelque part…), vous vous apprêtez à poser une nouvelle énigme quand vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en rupture de stock. Vous vous tournez alors vers Séréna et Leelway, l'air dépité.

C'est finalement Leelway qui vient à votre secours en posant à la géante l'énigme suivante :

« C'est l'histoire de cent nains particulièrement fiers. Un jour une sorcière décide de les mettre à l'épreuve de la façon suivante : elle va les enfermer dans une pièce vide et leur laisser le temps de se placer comme ils veulent. Une fois placés, elle les pétrifie tous et leur colle une pastille verte, rouge ou bleue dans le dos. Ensuite elle demande aux nains de tenter de deviner la couleur de la pastille qu'ils ont dans le dos ils n'ont le droit de prononcer qu'un mot chacun et ce mot doit être une des trois couleurs. Elle ne les laisse partir que si au moins quatre-vingt-dix-neuf nains répondent juste. Quelle stratégie doivent adopter les nains ? »

Vous dévisagez longuement Leelway…

« Ben quoi ? »

Modgud réfléchit longuement avant de s'avouer vaincue. Elle demande quand même la réponse à Leelway qui la lui donne en une série de longues explications. Vous n'avez absolument rien compris mais Modgud semble convaincue :

« C'est sacrément malin… Bien, je vais devoir vous laisser passer.

\- Merci, répond Leelway.

\- Par contre, si vous pouviez éviter de dire à la chef que vous êtes passés sans me battre, j'apprécierais. »

Vous acquiescez et empruntez le pont en félicitant Leelway pour son énigme.

* * *

**Vous avez convaincu Modgud de vous laisser passer.**

Allez au chapitre 149.


	49. Graback

Vous décidez d'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut passer sans le combattre ? » demande doucement Leelway.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'imposante tête ouvre un œil et le pose sur vous.

« Ca sent la baston ! » s'extasie Fran en empoignant sa hache.

La créature se redresse alors que vous dégainez vos armes pour vous préparer au combat.

Le monstre qui se dresse face à vous est un serpent de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long. Son corps est couvert d'écailles noires, mais elles ne semblent pas particulièrement épaisses. Sa tête s'élève maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol et sa langue fourchue siffle à chacune de ses apparitions. Sur son dos, deux ailes dotées de griffes à une articulation s'agitent.

Alors qu'il se penche vers vous pour vous crier dessus, laissant apparaître deux crochets à venin menaçants, vous pouvez voir ses PVs s'afficher ainsi que son nom : Moin.

Vous donnez les directives du combat à vos coéquipiers avant de foncer dans la bataille.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous souhaitez essayer d'y couper les ailes, allez au chapitre 27.  
Si vous voulez demander à Leelway de bloquer la tête afin d'attaquer par les flancs, allez au chapitre 23.  
Si vous voulez viser la tête en priorité, allez au chapitre 97.


	50. Slidr

Jocel se précipite sur le coffre… mais se rappelle ce que vous lui avez dit dans la première salle cachée et s'interrompt aussitôt.

« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ! le réprimande Séréna.

\- Je te signale que je n'y ai pas touché ! » rétorque-t-il, lui faisant lâcher un soupir.

Fran vous regarde, l'air dépité avant de murmurer :

« Irrécupérable. »

Vous lui souriez avant d'inviter tout le groupe à inspecter les environs.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche pendant lesquelles vous avez surtout surveillé que Jocel ne fasse rien d'idiot, Fran trouve une cachette dans un des murs :

« Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

En vous approchant, vous voyez que dans la cachette qu'elle a mise à jour se trouve une clé dorée. Vous décidez de la prendre.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Slidr ***

« La clé de Slidr ? remarque Séréna.

\- Encore un nom tordu des scénaristes… » soupire Fran.

Vous décidez de ne pas tenir compte de sa remarque et vous tournez vers Jocel qui regarde le coffre avec insistance. Vous lui demandez ce qu'il y a et il vous répond :

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- C'est sûrement un piège ! » déclare Séréna, appuyée par un hochement de tête de Fran.

« On ne le saura qu'en l'ouvrant, rétorque Jocel.

\- Si tu fais ça, je t'emplâtre. » menace Fran avec une voix étrangement calme.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez ouvrir le coffre, allez au chapitre 120.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle précédente, allez au chapitre 31.

Note : Si vous aviez déjà la clé de Sildr, vous n'en obtenez pas une deuxième, cela va de soi.


	51. Höll

La salle dans laquelle vous arrivez est couverte de traces sur les murs. Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, mais vous supposez qu'il s'agit de traces de sang séché.

Vous préférez ne pas vous attarder et espérez être bientôt à la fin de ce labyrinthe particulièrement angoissant.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 105.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 21.


	52. Loeding

Vous demandez à votre équipe de se concentrer sur la tête, mais de faire très attention aux crochets à venin. Tout le monde acquiesce alors que Moin prend de l'élan.

Leelway décide d'attirer l'attention du monstre en frappant contre son bouclier. Moin ne se fait pas prier et fonce à une vitesse vertigineuse sur Leelway. Ce dernier bloque l'attaque sans difficulté, malgré la vivacité du coup. Vous en déduisez que Moin n'est pas très puissant mais extrêmement rapide, ce qui risque d'être assez facile à gérer avec votre équipe il vous faut juste éviter de prendre des coups sans pouvoir riposter.

Pendant que vous étiez dans vos pensées, Moin a eu le temps de prendre à nouveau de l'élan et s'apprête à vous charger une fois de plus.

Vous dites à vos compagnons d'armes de se protéger derrière Leelway et d'attaquer la tête une fois le coup bloqué.

Le coup suivant ne se fait pas attendre. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous et vos amis sortez de votre abri et enchaînez les attaques, ce qui ne plaît pas à Moin qui se retire à nouveau en sifflant de toutes ses forces.

Pendant que le monstre prépare sa prochaine charge, il vous vient une idée géniale.

Vous vous approchez de Leelway et lui demandez de se préparer à lancer un uppercut après son prochain blocage :

« C'est toi l'chef… » répond-t-il en armant son coup d'une main et affermissant sa prise sur son bouclier de l'autre.

Vous avancez ensuite vers Jocel et lui demandez de se tenir prêt à vous propulser dans les airs en vous faisant la courte échelle.

« Comme tu veux. »

Vous prenez alors de l'élan, sous le regard perplexe de Séréna.

Moin lance alors sa troisième charge, encore une fois bloqué par Leelway. Alors que Séréna attaque par le flanc droit et que Jocel se positionne, Leelway libère la puissance de son attaque. Il assène un puissant coup de masse ascendant au centre de la mâchoire inférieure du monstre, lui faisant prendre de l'altitude suite au choc.

De votre côté, vous courez en direction de Jocel et sautez sur ses mains jointes avant de vous préparer à sauter. Cumulant la poussée que vous donne Jocel et celle de vos propres jambes, vous réalisez un saut spectaculaire qui vous propulse encore plus haut que Moin.

Alors que Moin semble muet de surprise en vous voyant plonger sur lui, vous armez un coup plongeant dans l'idée de faire un maximum de dégâts et de finir ce combat au plus vite.

Vous vous sentez invincible et une incroyable sensation de puissance vous grise en ce moment. Rien ne peut vous arrêter. Vous débordez de confiance… jusqu'à ce que Moin ouvre la bouche et vous avale d'une traite…

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Bien tenté !_


	53. Ylgr

« … Sérieusement ? demande Séréna. Tu as vu la taille de cette pièce ?

\- Ca va prendre des plombes. » se plaint Jocel.

Vous leur rétorquez que vous voulez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié. De plus, plus vite vous commencez, plus vite vous aurez fini.

« C'est ça… » marmonne Jocel.

Après de longues minutes de recherches infructueuses ponctuées par les râlements de Jocel, la patience de Séréna arrive à son terme :

« Bon ! Jocel ! T'arrêtes de nous casser les oreilles oui ?!

\- Pardon d'exprimer à quel point c'est inutile de fouiller cette salle de mille kilomètres carrés à la recherche d'on sait même pas quoi !

\- Moi non plus ça me plaît pas, c'est pas pour ça que je crache mon énervement au visage de tout le monde !

\- Et là ? Tu fais quoi peut-être ?!

\- C'est toi qui m'énerve, pas cette salle !

\- C'est pas ce que t'avais dit, madame contradiction. » nargue-t-il l'air triomphant.

Il n'en faut pas moins pour profondément agacer Séréna qui lui envoie une gerbe d'eau du fleuve à la figure, ce qui a pour effet de lui couper le sifflet net, à votre grande surprise.

« Si j'avais su qu'il suffisait de te jeter de l'eau dessus pour te faire taire… » finit par annoncer Séréna. Jocel ne répond que par une grimace immature.

Vous choisissez de partir avant que Jocel ne trouve quelque chose pour relancer la dispute, de toute façon il n'y a rien ici.

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle au nord :**

Allez au chapitre 148.


	54. Thurisaz

Vous revenez à votre point de départ. La grille vous bloque toujours le passage au nord.

« Ce labyrinthe commence à me gonfler ! » crie Jocel.

Vous lui intimez de garder son calme avant de choisir une direction.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 125.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 102.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 142.


	55. Gunnthorin

Après un couloir coudé, vous parvenez dans une grande salle circulaire. Elle ressemble un peu trop aux salles des boss de paliers à votre goût, même si elle est plus petite.

Séréna vous tire le bras et vous indique la partie ouest de la pièce. En regardant plus attentivement vous voyez une forme allongée au bord d'un fleuve. Vous parvenez à deviner une sorte de tête plutôt imposante on dirait une créature.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? » vous murmure Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez fuir et revenir sur vos pas, retournez au chapitre 125.  
Si vous voulez avancer, allez au chapitre 181.


	56. Gleipnir

Vous ordonnez à votre équipe d'encercler la géante de façon à la déstabiliser. Vous restez face à elle tandis que Séréna va sur son flanc droit et Jocel et Fran sur le gauche.

La géante ne semble pas prêter attention à la manœuvre et empoigne sa masse de ses deux mains avant de l'abattre sur vous de toutes ses forces. Vous pressentez que cette attaque est bien trop puissante pour que vous puissiez la bloquer, vous choisissez de l'esquiver. La masse s'abat près de vous, vous sentez l'onde de choc se propager sous vos pieds. Aucun doute qu'une telle attaque vous aurait fait perdre toute votre vie.

Ni une ni deux, vos coéquipiers se jettent sur Modgud Jocel arrive le premier au contact et entaille la jambe de la géante. De l'autre côté, Séréna transperce l'autre jambe de sa lance. Le résultat n'est pas très probant, mais le coup attire quand même l'attention de Modgud qui tente de la frapper de son arme. Séréna parvient à interposer sa lance entre elle et la masse, mais le choc est tellement violent qu'il la fait décoller sur quelques mètres en lui arrachant une grande partie de sa jauge de vie. Vous criez à Séréna de rester en retrait le temps de prendre une potion de soin et tentez d'attirer l'attention de la géante, en vain.

Pendant ce temps, Fran a eu le temps de se rapprocher et d'abattre sa hache sur la jambe de la géante tandis que Jocel s'attaque à son pied.

Sentant que sa jambe est sévèrement blessée, Modgud lance sa main gauche en direction de ses deux assaillants.

Vous accourez vers vos camarades pour tenter de les protéger de ce coup.

Alors que Jocel parvient à esquiver l'attaque d'un rapide bon en arrière, vous réussissez à vous placer devant Fran juste avant l'impact. Bien que bloqué, le coup est d'une puissance telle que le choc vous propulse en arrière, entraînant Fran avec vous.

Vous reprenez rapidement vos esprits et vous relevez sur-le-champ pour vous rendre compte que seul Jocel continue d'attaquer la géante.

« Elle cogne sacrément fort ! Ca me plait ! » annonce Fran avant de se jeter à nouveau sur Modgud. De votre côté, vous préférez rejoindre Séréna pour assurer sa protection le temps qu'elle ait fini de récupérer ses points de vie. Vous en profitez pour prévenir vos compagnons qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas tenter de bloquer les attaques et qu'ils doivent rester particulièrement attentifs aux mouvements du boss.

« T'en fais pas ! Je gère ! répond Jocel.

\- Je vais faire gaffe moi aussi. » rajoute Fran.

Vous parvenez jusqu'à Séréna, la protégeant des rares attaques qui parviennent jusqu'à elle.

Une fois sa jauge de vie remplie, elle retourne au combat en prenant soin d'éviter chaque coup. Vous la suivez de près et une fois au niveau des pieds de la géante vous assénez un coup particulièrement puissant sur un de ses orteils, lui arrachant un cri de rage.

Modgud se focalise sur vous. Séréna et Jocel lui font des dégâts en continu alors qu'elle tente désespérément de vous assommer avec sa masse. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle attaque elle sent que vous commencez à vous épuiser et que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps.

Soudain, Modgud pousse un profond hurlement avant de poser un genou à terre. En vous focalisant sur ses pieds, vous constatez que Séréna lui a anéanti le talon. Maintenant qu'elle est immobile ça va être plus facile.

Vous et vos compagnons vous jetez sur Modgud avec une ardeur renouvelée.

Les coups fusent de partout alors que la géante peine à riposter. Alors que sa dernière jauge de points de vie atteint le jaune, vous entendez un puissant râle émaner de Modgud. Vous voulez prévenir les autres de prendre leurs distances, mais la géante vous en empêche en réalisant un balayage horizontal avec sa masse.

Vous parvenez à bloquer une partie de l'attaque avec votre bouclier, mais le choc vous fait reculer de plusieurs pas en vacillant. Une fois à nouveau stable sur vos appuis, vous remarquez que les jauges de Séréna et surtout Fran ont baissé. Vous jetez un rapide coup d'œil autour de vous pour vous rendre compte que vous êtes dispersés et que Modgud est dans une folie berserker elle lance son arme dans tout les sens avec une puissance dévastatrice, la rendant particulièrement difficile à approcher.

Vous parvenez à esquiver de justesse un coup alors que vous apercevez Jocel tenter de s'approcher d'elle avec difficulté. Consultant les jauges de PV, vous remarquez que Séréna bloque tant bien que mal les attaques.

Cependant, alors que vous avancez pour tenter de retirer ses derniers points de vie à la géante, vous voyez un corps fuser à travers la pièce, propulsé par un coup de massue d'une violence inouïe. Alors qu'il allait heurter le sol, il vole en éclats, en milliers de petits cristaux. Cette vision vous transperce le cœur quelqu'un vient de mourir.

Votre jugement complètement obscurci par la colère, vous vous jetez sur Modgud. Vous esquivez de peu un coup de poing horizontal en vous baissant. Vous jetant sur le côté, vous évitez un coup de massue plongeant. Maintenant aux pieds de la géante, vous sautez sur son genou et vous en servez comme appui pour vous élever à hauteur de sa tête et abattre violemment votre arme sur elle, lui ôtant ses derniers PVs.

Vous vous réceptionnez au milieu d'une nuée de cristaux alors que les larmes emplissent votre visage.

Vous entendez les autres membres de votre équipe s'approcher de vous, le pas lourd. Vous entendez même des sanglots. Vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux ou de regarder les barres de vie, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est parti… D'abord Leelway, et maintenant…

Vous finissez par vous résoudre à ouvrir les yeux vous ne pourrez pas fuir la vérité éternellement.

Face à vous, vous trouvez un Jocel en pleurs, accompagné par une Séréna encore en état de choc. Vos yeux s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes alors que vous réalisez que vous avez perdu Fran pour toujours.

Vous fondez finalement en larmes, accompagnant Jocel. Vous êtes suivis de peu par Séréna.

Après de longues minutes, votre groupe parvient à se calmer. C'est Jocel qui décide de parler le premier :

« Qu… qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demande Jocel.

Vous lui répondez que vous ne savez pas trop. Un message du système apparaît alors devant vous il vous informe de la réception d'un objet.

*** Vous obtenez un anneau ciselé ***

« Est-ce que c'est… » demande Séréna.

Vous allez lui répondre que oui, mais un message préenregistré résonne :

« Salut à tous, c'est Fran »

Ces simples mots vous mettent les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais bon, puisque c'est vous…

Si vous entendez ce message, c'est que je suis plus là, c'est pour ça que je veux vous donner cet anneau. Je sais que vous serez perdus sans moi, alors avec cet anneau c'est comme si j'étais toujours un peu avec vous. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, faites en sorte de rester en vie, c'est le plus important.

Séréna, j'aimerais te dire que tu as été une de mes meilleures amies. Peu importe le futur, les moments qu'on a passés ensemble sont éternels.

Leelway, j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. Reste fidèle à toi-même.

Jocel,… je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié tu sais, même si t'es sacrément pénible quand tu t'y mets.

Chef, j'aimerais te dire que j'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie sous tes ordres. Fais en sorte de protéger le reste de la guilde, on a tous foi en toi.

Dans tous les cas, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Allez au bout de ce jeu ! Pétez lui la tronche ! Faites-le pour moi. »

Vous fondez à nouveau en larmes.

Après quelques minutes, vous parvenez à tous vous reprendre. Vous décidez de vous occuper finalement des objets donnés par la victoire sur Modgud. En plus des pièces d'or et des points d'expériences, vous obtenez une clé.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Gjöll ***

Dans la morosité la plus totale, vous décidez de donner une potion de plus à Séréna et d'en prendre une, Jocel n'en ayant pas besoin.

*** Vous perdez trois potions (en en comptant deux pour Séréna) / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

Vous décidez finalement de demander aux autres ce qu'ils veulent faire.

« Je suis plus motivé pour continuer… annonce Jocel.

\- C'était stupide de vouloir continuer... » poursuit Séréna.

Vous vous sentez extrêmement mal. Cependant, si vous décidez de partir maintenant Leelway et Fran seront morts en vain.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez partir pour donner une cérémonie à Fran et Leelway, allez au chapitre 133.  
Si vous souhaitez continuer l'aventure :  
\- et que vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 167.  
\- et que vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	57. Tiwaz

Vous choisissez de rester et de venger Leelway.

« D'abord Fran, maintenant Leelway… commente faiblement Séréna.

\- On va réussir. Pour eux ! » clame Jocel avec détermination.

Une fois la pression un peu retombée, vous observez enfin la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

C'est une salle assez grande parcourue par un fleuve Leiptr si vous vous fiez au panneau qui se trouve là.

Vous pouvez sortir de la salle par trois endroits : par le nord, en montant un escalier vers l'amont du fleuve, par le sud, en suivant le cours du fleuve ou par l'est, pour remonter en direction du hall du donjon.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 100.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 6.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 90.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 8.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve et aller au sud, allez au chapitre 28.


	58. Fimbulthul

La salle dans laquelle vous arrivez est plus sombre que les autres. Vous remarquez qu'une des torches de la salle est manquante.

Deux couloirs partent de cette salle : au nord et à l'ouest.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 124.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 7.


	59. Tyrfing

Vous informez vos camarades de votre plan.

« Comme ça on s'en débarrasse en un coup ! C'est génial ! s'exclame Fran.

\- Sauf qu'on va avoir deux problèmes, tempère Séréna. Premièrement, on va avoir du mal à atteindre son cou. Deuxièmement, ça m'étonnerait que son cou soit aussi fragile.

\- Toujours aussi rabat-joie… » souffle Fran.

De votre côté, vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Nidhögg s'approche à grande vitesse. Vous criez à vos camarades de se mettre à l'abri et vous préparez à bloquer le coup afin de protéger Fran qui n'aura sûrement pas le temps d'esquiver. Le choc est très puissant et vous fait valser sur plusieurs mètres, emportant Fran avec vous.

Vous vous relevez rapidement et jetez un œil à votre jauge de vie : l'impact vous a fait perdre près d'un tiers de votre énergie, tout comme Fran qui a visiblement beaucoup amorti votre chute. Vous décidez d'essayer de rester le plus près possible du monstre pour qu'il ne tente plus de vous charger.

Alors que le dragon arrive lentement à votre portée, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, vous entendez Fran pester :

« Comment tu veux que j'y tranche le cou ?!

\- Il faut le forcer à se remettre à quatre pattes. » propose Séréna.

Vous approuvez.

Le dragon maintenant à votre portée prend de l'élan avec ses griffes avant de les lancer dans votre direction. Ayant pressenti l'attaque, vous interposez votre bouclier entre le monstre et vous. Pendant ce temps, Jocel et Séréna s'acharnent sur les pattes arrière de Nidhögg dans l'espoir de le faire se coucher, quant à Fran, elle est contrainte de faire un grand détour pour rejoindre les deux autres sans risquer de prendre un mauvais coup.

Vous avisez rapidement votre jauge de vie et remarquez que vous prenez suffisamment peu de dégâts du fait de vos parades et esquives que votre régénération de santé naturelle vous permet de garder un nombre de PVs stable. Concernant le boss, ses points de vie descendent très lentement sous les assauts de Jocel et Séréna, mais vous savez que l'arrivée de Fran va changer la donne.

Après quelques temps, Fran arrive enfin aux pieds de Nidhögg et abat sa hache de toutes ses forces sur le haut de la patte droite. Le dragon hurle de toutes ses forces en perdant le reste de sa première jauge de vie. Avisant l'endroit d'où provient la douleur, il remarque vos camarades à ses pieds et commence à fléchir les pattes. Vous devinez qu'il est sur le point de sauter sur place et criez à vos amis de partir.

Alors que Nidhögg s'élance dans les airs, Jocel s'éloigne à toute vitesse, suivi par Séréna puis Fran qui traîne un peu. Au moment où le dragon retombe au sol, il ne touche personne. La violente sollicitation au niveau de ses pattes couplée à l'intense douleur provoquée par la blessure laissée par Fran le force à s'allonger le temps de récupérer.

« En avant ! » crie Séréna.

Vous vous élancez sur le cou de la bête qui tente de reprendre son souffle et faites déferler une pluie de coups, sans grand effet visible.

« Je vous avais dit que les écailles sont trop dures ! annonce Séréna.

\- Poussez-vous ! » crie Fran en avançant à grande vitesse avec son arme chargée.

Elle abat avec violence son arme sur le cou de Nidhögg, qui se redresse rapidement en hurlant de douleur alors que sa troisième jauge de vie chute.

Vous n'êtes pas parvenus à lui trancher le cou, mais vous l'avez méchamment amoché. Encore deux ou trois fois et vous en aurez fini. Tandis que le boss regarde d'un air mauvais Fran, vous accourez à aux côtés de cette dernière pour bloquer la prochaine attaque tandis que Séréna et Jocel retournent au niveau des pattes arrière. Vous êtes repartis pour un tour.

La suite du combat se déroule assez bien, jusqu'à ce que vous parveniez à vider la quatrième barre de vie du boss. Cette fois-ci, au lieu de s'apprêter à sauter comme la fois précédente, il commence à piétiner violement le sol sous ses pieds. Surpris par ce changement de comportement, vos alliés mettent du temps à réagir. Jocel essuie un coup puissant avant de pouvoir quitter la zone. Fran parvient de son côté tout juste à contenir quelques coups en se protégeant derrière sa hache. En ce qui concerne Séréna, elle a beaucoup de mal à éviter les assauts et perd une bonne moitié de sa barre de vie avant d'avoir l'idée de tenir sa lance à la verticale. Nidhögg abat alors violement sa patte sur Séréna, avant de hurler de douleur en s'enfonçant la lance dans la patte, perdant ainsi l'équilibre et sa cinquième barre de vie.

Alors qu'il s'effondre au sol, vous criez à vos camarades de saisir cette opportunité avant de vous jeter sur l'endroit où Fran avait frappé la première fois.

La zone est sévèrement entaillée, mais vous vous rendez compte que vous n'avez aucune chance de lui trancher le cou. Vous décidez de focaliser votre attention et vos assauts sur cette zone afin de faire un maximum de dégâts le plus vite possible.

Vous entendez alors Jocel hurler de toutes ses forces :

« Tu vas me le payer ! »

Sous le coup de la surprise, vous regardez dans la direction du cri pour voir un Jocel fou furieux courir, rapière à la main, en direction de la tête du dragon avant d'y faire pleuvoir une volée de coups d'une rare violence. Tandis que vous avez du mal à comprendre la raison de cette rage, vous entendez Fran rugir de l'autre côté du cou de Nidhögg, probablement tout en chargeant un coup dévastateur.

C'est alors que vous voyez la gueule du dragon s'ouvrir, avant de se refermer violement dans un claquement de dents. Un frisson vous parcourt l'échine au moment où vous vous rendez compte que vous n'entendez plus le bruit des coups de Jocel. Fran hurle non loin de vous :

« Prends ça ! »

Vous entendez sa hache se fracasser sur le cou du boss juste à côté de vous, mais votre esprit est ailleurs. Tandis que Nidhögg hurle de toutes ses forces et que sa sixième jauge de vie se vide totalement, vous posez les yeux sur les barres de vie de vos amis, redoutant ce que vous allez y voir. Seules deux barres ne sont pas grisées. Jocel et Séréna ne reviendront plus.

Vous sentez le sang vous monter à la tête. Vous sentez la colère vous envahir. C'est avec toute la rage que vous éprouvez que vous abattez une nouvelle fois votre arme sur le cou de la bête qui est clouée au sol. Votre hargne et celle de Fran font chuter ses derniers points de vie à une vitesse folle.

Dans un dernier élan avant la mort, Nidhögg lève sa patte avant droite, et l'abat de toutes ses forces au niveau de Fran et vous. Tandis que vous déchaînez vous coups, vous voyez sous vos yeux incrédules la patte du boss s'écraser sur votre amie avant de laisser place à un nuage de cristaux. Dans un ultime effort, vous portez le coup de grâce à Nidhögg avant de fondre en larmes.

Vous restez à pleurer de très longues minutes la mort de vos compagnons, de tous vos compagnons. Vous n'avez à présent plus rien à quoi vous raccrocher. Cette pensée vous fait plonger dans la tristesse la plus profonde.

Une fois vos larmes enfin taries, vous vous décidez à récupérer le butin félicitant votre très amère « victoire », sans même le regarder. Derrière la fenêtre du butin se trouve une autre fenêtre, vous livrant un autre objet :

*** Vous obtenez une montre à gousset ***

Quelques instants après, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Heu… salut ? »

Vous sentez les larmes revenir en reconnaissant la voix de Séréna.

« J'enregistre se message au cas où je devrais… vous quitter.

J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez… que je vous aime. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Leelway et ta gentillesse inégalable, Fran et ton caractère bien trempé, et surtout Jocel, et ton optimisme à toute épreuve, qui me donne la force de continuer.

J'espère réussir à te le dire un jour…

Et il ne faut pas oublier notre chef, qui a toujours su nous guider.

Même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que vous gardiez espoir.

Je vous laisse mon prote bonheur : cette montre que j'ai achetée avec notre première récompense de quête. Puisse-t-il vous portez autant chance qu'à moi.

Merci à vous. J'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie à vos côtés. »

Cette déclaration déclenche à nouveau un tourbillon d'émotions en vous qui ne parvient à se calmer que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Le système vous propose alors un autre objet, que vous acceptez :

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

A nouveau, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway.

J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Vous pleurez à nouveau abondement, mais moins longtemps vos larmes sont sèches.

Reprenant une nouvelle fois vos émotions, vous vous préparez à écouter le message de Jocel, mais rien ne vient.

Vous avisez alors les alentours dans l'espoir de trouver un objet qui pourrait vous le rappeler. C'est alors que vous remarquez une étrange épée à vos pieds. En la regardant de plus près, vous vous rendez compte qu'il s'agit de l'équipement légendaire que vous étiez venus chercher. Vous songez un instant à ne pas la prendre, pour ne pas repenser d'avantage à ce maudit donjon, mais vous vous ravisez en vous disant que si vous la laissez là alors vos amis seront morts en vain.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

Finalement, vous posez les yeux sur ce que vous cherchiez : l'arme de Jocel.

*** Vous obtenez la rapière légère ***

Vous activez alors un cristal de téléportation pour quitter ce donjon que vous haïrez pour toujours. Une fois de retour en ville, vous dissolvez complètement votre guilde dont vous n'étiez plus que le seul membre.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ Ouch ! Faudrait voir à te faire exorciser…_


	60. Andvari

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour inspecter la zone.

Vous choisissez d'étudier attentivement la paroi nord afin de trouver un éventuel passage pour contourner la porte scellée.

Après observation, vous en venez à la conclusion que le seul autre moyen de passer serait de remonter l'un des deux fleuves à la nage. Vous laissez rapidement tomber cette idée au vu de la rapidité des courants.

Séréna vous tire de votre réflexion en attirant votre attention sur une zone du mur sud.

En vous approchant, vous remarquez un mécanisme qui dépasse du mur.

Vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à trembler et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une salle cachée.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 173.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 33.


	61. Naströnd

Vous inspectez la salle du mieux que vous pouvez, mais au fur et à mesure de votre progression vous vous enfoncez dans les ténèbres. Après quelques secondes à peine vous ne voyez déjà plus à un mètre.

Vous en arrivez à la conclusion que si il existe une sortie, vous allez devoir la trouver à tâtons.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez continuer à avancer dans les ténèbres, allez au chapitre 25.  
Si vous voulez rebrousser chemin et retourner dans la salle de Modgud, allez au chapitre 106.


	62. Gungnir

Vous expliquez votre plan à vos camarades.

« Et comme il pourra pas nous voir, il pourra pas nous attaquer ! s'exclame Jocel. C'est génial !

\- A un détail près : comment on accède à sa tête ? » demande Séréna.

Vous répondez qu'il faut trouver un moyen de le forcer à se déplacer sur ses quatre pattes et faire extrêmement attention à ses mâchoires.

« Un jeu d'enfant… commente Séréna.

\- Heu… intervient Jocel. Il nous fonce dessus là. »

Vous vous tournez vers Nidhögg pour vous rendre compte qu'il n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de vous, chargeant crâne en avant. Heureusement pour vous, Leelway l'avait vu venir et s'est interposé. Il bloque l'assaut de son bouclier, reculant de quelques mètres à cause de la puissance de l'impact.

Le monstre reste étourdit par le blocage du paladin. Vous faites comprendre à vos compagnons que c'est le moment ou jamais. Jocel accourt vers l'œil gauche et arme son coup. Séréna l'interrompt avant qu'il libère son attaque :

« A trois Jocel ! »

Il lui faut le temps de se placer elle aussi.

« Un… »

Elle se place…

« Deux… »

Arme son coup…

« Trois ! »

Et libère toute la puissance de son arme en même temps que Jocel.

Nidhögg, encore abasourdit par le choc contre le bouclier de Leelway a simplement le temps de fermer les paupières dans un réflexe pour tenter de limiter les dégâts, sans succès. Les armes de Séréna et Jocel s'enfoncent profondément dans les orbites du monstre qui n'offrent aucune résistance.

Nidhögg se relève d'un coup en hurlant de rage. Avisant ses points de vie alors qu'il agite violemment sa tête, vous remarquez qu'il a perdu presque quatre de ses sept barres de vie. C'est un succès retentissant !

« Bien joué ! s'exclame Leelway.

\- Yep ! Ca a marché ! jubile Jocel. Par contre je vais avoir un problème… »

Vous vous tournez vers lui et remarquez rapidement ce qui ne va pas.

« J'ai pas pu récupérer ma rapière… »

Ca, ce n'était pas prévu.

« Toi aussi… » rajoute Séréna.

Vous tournant vers le monstre qui continue d'enrager, vous remarquez qu'effectivement les armes de Jocel et Séréna sont restées plantées dans sa tête. Il faut vraiment trouver un moyen de les récupérer.

« Faut le forcer à se recoucher. » propose Leelway.

A ce moment, Nidhögg tourne sur lui-même pour balayer la zone autour de lui de sa queue. Vous et Leelway parvenez à bloquer l'attaque grâce à votre bouclier, mais Séréna et Jocel prennent l'attaque de plein fouet.

« Séréna ! Jocel ! Ca va ?! demande Leelway.

\- On est encore en vie, si c'est le sens de ta question, répond Séréna.

\- Aïe… » gémit Jocel.

Voyant les dégâts important qu'ils ont reçu, vous leur demandez de rester à distance du monstre le temps que vous trouviez un moyen de récupérer leur arme.

« Ca marche. » répond Séréna, un peu à contre cœur.

De son côté, Nidhögg tente de déterminer votre position avec ses autres sens et abat une de ses pattes avant dans votre direction, sans vous toucher. Vous faites signe à Leelway de ne rien dire et de foncer sur une de ses pattes arrière dans le but de le faire tomber. Vu ce que vous venez de lui faire subir, il ne risque pas de vous représenter sa tête de sitôt.

Vous attaquez alors tous les deux la même patte, ce qui n'est pas au goût du boss qui tente alors de vous écraser avec. Vous évitez l'attaque de justesse, mais le dragon piétine sur place pour tenter de vous écraser, porté par la rage et la frustration de ne pas arriver à vous toucher.

Vous êtes suffisamment agile et rapide pour éviter ces attaques et parvenez même à rendre quelques coups, mais ce n'est pas le cas de Leelway qui perd petit à petit de l'énergie.

Alors que vous commencez à vider tant bien de mal sa dernière jauge de vie pendant que Leelway a choisi d'adopter une posture beaucoup plus défensive, le monstre hurle de rage. Il tire alors un jet d'eau à très haute pression à travers la salle, sans savoir ce qu'il vise. Voyant la rapidité du tir, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de crier à Séréna et Jocel de rester à couvert au cas où il arriverait à tirer dans leur direction.

Repérant votre position, Nidhögg lance les griffes de sa patte avant droite sur vous à une vitesse vertigineuse. Vous parvenez à bloquer le coup avec votre bouclier, mais le choc vous propulse sur plusieurs mètres. De son côté Leelway profite de l'occasion pour affaiblir encore la patte arrière gauche du boss. Ce dernier réplique en sautant dans les airs et en retombant de tout son poids sur Leelway qui n'a que le temps de placer son bouclier entre lui et Nighögg.

Le choc est extrêmement violent et le poids titanesque du dragon finit par avoir raison de la constitution robuste du paladin : sous vos yeux affolés, Leelway vole en éclats multicolores.

Vous sentez alors une très profonde tristesse vous envahir, mais surtout un brûlant désir de vengeance. Le boss ayant été déséquilibré par l'impact et les nombreux coups assénés sur ses pattes arrière, il chute non loin de vous. Vous décidez alors de courir vers lui et d'en finir rapidement. A une dizaine de mètres de vous se dresse la lance de Séréna, fièrement plantée dans le crâne de Nighögg. Ce dernier ne va pas tarder à se relever. Il ne vous reste qu'une action avant que sa tête soit à nouveau inaccessible.

Vous décidez d'en finir maintenant.

* * *

**Quelle arme avez-vous ?**

Si vous avez une masse, allez au chapitre 189.  
Si vous avez une hache, allez au chapitre 179.  
Si vous avez une épée, allez au chapitre 198.


	63. Ansuz

Une fois la pression retombée, vous observez la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.

C'est une salle assez grande parcourue par un fleuve Leiptr si vous vous fiez au panneau qui se trouve là.

Vous pouvez sortir de la salle par trois endroits : par le nord, en montant un escalier vers l'amont du fleuve, par le sud, en suivant le cours du fleuve ou par l'est, pour remonter en direction du hall du donjon.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 115.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 134.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 122.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 138.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve et aller au sud, allez au chapitre 28.


	64. Gjöll

Leelway ouvre la marche et commence à descendre la longue série de marches qui se présente devant vous. Jocel le suit de très près, tentant parfois de le devancer, mais il se fait rapidement rappeler à l'ordre par Séréna :

« T'as pas fini de faire le gamin ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire d'arriver en bas avant tout le monde ?

\- Plus vite on est en bas, plus vite on pourra leur botter les fesses et repartir avec le butin !

\- Faux ! A trop te précipiter tu vas finir par te faire tuer.

\- Gnagnagna, réplique-t-il avec une grimace. T'es pas ma mère. »

Alors que Séréna s'apprête à répliquer, Fran les sépare violemment :

« Vous avez fini le vieux couple ?! C'est pas le moment de nous faire une scène ! »

Pour seule réponse, Séréna lui tire la langue.

Vous riez un peu vous les appréciez beaucoup, mais ils sont vraiment turbulents… Pires que des gosses.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans plus d'animation, vous parvenez enfin dans une grande salle dont la moitié de l'espace est occupée par une large rivière.

« C'est pas un donjon forestier en fait, souligne Fran, c'est un donjon aquatique.

\- C'est probable, reprend Leelway, je n'ai jamais vu un donjon forestier avec autant d'eau…

\- Attendez… coupe Séréna. J'ai cru voir quelque chose dans l'eau… »

Vous regardez tous la rivière en quête d'un éventuel mouvement.

« T'as des visions ma pauvre, provoque Jocel. Il y a rien dans… » Il est coupé dans sa phrase par trois créatures qui sortent de l'eau dans un bruissement aquatique.

« Ce sont des Esprits Aquatiques. Je prends celui de gauche ! » dit Fran avant de s'élancer.

Vous foncez sur celui de droite aux côtés de Séréna tandis que Leelway et Jocel s'occupent de celui du milieu.

A peine arrivés à portée du monstre, ce dernier vous attaque. Vous bloquez le coup avec votre bouclier alors que Séréna en profite pour planter son arme dans le monstre. Vous dégageant suite au recul du monstre, vous abattez votre arme sur lui. Le combat continue en une succession de parades et de coups particulièrement efficaces jusqu'à aboutir à la mort de votre opposant.

Reprenant votre souffle, vous remarquez que tout le monde a fini son combat. Vous jetez un œil sur les jauges de PVs de votre équipe pour voir que vous vous en sortez très bien.

« Ces monstres étaient plus en accord avec le niveau du donjon que ceux du hall… » remarque Leelway.

Vous approuvez, vous disant que votre réserve de potions sera probablement suffisante.

En observant autour de vous, vous remarquez que cette salle a trois issues : un escalier qui monte vers le hall en direction de l'ouest, un second escalier qui monte vers l'amont de la rivière, au nord, et un passage sinueux qui suit le cours de la rivière, au sud.

« Gjöll ? s'étonne Fran en lisant un panneau au bord de la rivière. Où est-ce qu'ils vont chercher des noms aussi zarb ?

\- Ca me dit un truc, mais je sais plus quoi… » marmonne Leelway.

Vous décidez de ne pas plus prêter attention que ça au nom de la rivière et décidez de la marche à suivre.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez examiner plus en détail la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 143.  
Si vous voulez retourner au hall en prenant l'escalier ouest, allez au chapitre 34.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'aval du fleuve, au sud, allez au chapitre 41.  
Si vous voulez explorer l'amont du fleuve, au nord, allez au chapitre 99.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 140.


	65. Sleipnir

Vous vous retrouvez à nouveau dans la salle à l'est du donjon, et faites face à la large rivière Gjöll, vous perdant dans sa contemplation.

Vous entendez Fran soupirer derrière vous suite à une nouvelle ineptie de Jocel.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez examiner plus en détail la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 143.  
Si vous voulez retourner au hall en prenant l'escalier ouest, allez au chapitre 34.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'aval du fleuve, au sud, allez au chapitre 190.  
Si vous voulez monter vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 99.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle du nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 140.


	66. Skalmöld

Vous demandez à Jocel de couper la corde.

« Je vais essayer ! »

Il tente de couper la corde avec un coup d'estoc, mais elle est trop épaisse.

« J'y arriverai pas ! »

Vous hurlez à travers la salle pour demander à Fran de venir. Vous jetez un œil au plafond pour voir que la cage est quasiment arrivée tout en haut Leelway commence à esquiver les pointes les plus longues, mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Fran est beaucoup trop loin.

Alors qu'elle atteint le centre de la salle sous les hurlements de Jocel, vous voyez que Leelway commence à perdre rapidement ses PVs. Tentant le tout pour le tout, vous décidez d'abattre votre masse sur la corde, sans succès.

Dans un dernier cri, Leelway perd ses derniers points de vie et une explosion de cristaux le fait disparaître au dessus de vous.

Réalisant ce qui vient de se passer, Fran hurle toute sa colère et sa tristesse en frappant le sol de toutes ses forces. Vous sentez vous aussi la tristesse vous envahir. A côté de vous, vous entendez Jocel commencer à pleurer, et vous vous doutez que Séréna est dans le même état.

Vous laissez finalement sortir votre peine et fondez en larme en même temps que les autres.

Après plusieurs minutes, vous parvenez à vous reprendre. C'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- On devrait rentrer pour lui donner une cérémonie décente, propose Séréna.

\- Moi je veux pulvériser ce donjon d'abord ! s'enflamme Fran.

\- Mais sans tank, on court à la catastrophe… »

Vous répondez à Séréna que vous pouvez endurer ce rôle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à vous répondre, un message du système s'affiche devant vous.

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

« C'est quoi ? » demande Jocel.

Personne n'a le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway. »

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner.

« J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Fran pleure à chaudes larmes pendant un petit moment, sous le regard triste de vos compagnons.

Une fois calmée, elle vous demande ce que vous voulez faire.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez partir et offrir une cérémonie d'adieu à Leelway, allez au chapitre 92.  
Si vous voulez continuer l'aventure malgré tout, allez au chapitre 30.


	67. Skinfaxi

Vous arrivez finalement à nouveau dans la salle au pont doré.

Vous décidez d'inspecter rapidement les environs, mais vous ne trouvez rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

Vous remarquez cependant que Fran a un regard vague en direction du pont. Vous lui demandez ce qu'elle a et elle vous répond :

« Je me disais juste que c'est dommage de l'avoir tuée. Elle avait l'air sympa… »

Vous vous étonnez d'une telle réponse et lui dites que sans ça vous n'auriez pas eu sa clé.

« Tu dois avoir raison. » soupire-t-elle.

Vous décidez de continuer votre route.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	68. Managarm

Vous ordonnez à Leelway de rester en retrait et à l'affût d'un piège.

« C'est comme tu veux. » répond-t-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Vous faites signe aux trois autres de lancer le combat, en binôme. Vous vous élancez aux côtés de Jocel sur les ennemis à votre droite, tandis que Fran et Séréna s'occupent des ennemis à votre gauche.

De votre côté, c'est Jocel qui lance la première attaque il transperce un Saurien d'une série de coups d'estoc. Vous arrivez à sa suite et abattez votre arme sur un ennemi qui voulait le prendre à revers.

« Merci. »

Vous lui répondez que vous couvrez ses arrières.

Le groupe ennemi vous encercle tous les deux et lance l'assaut. Vous parvenez à bloquer une grande partie des assauts avec votre bouclier, mais vous subissez quelques dommages par moments rien de bien grave.

De ce que vous apercevez entre deux coups donnés, Fran et Séréna s'en sortent très bien de leur côté aussi. Leelway observe avec attention le combat en éliminant les rares ennemis qui le prennent pour cible.

Vous vous recentrez sur votre combat quand vous entendez Jocel pester dans votre dos : il a du mal à esquiver tous les ennemis et se prend des coups de façon régulière. Vous décidez d'adopter une posture plus défensive afin de le protéger au maximum et de le laisser terminer les adversaires.

Vous avez l'impression que vous parvenez à repousser les hommes-lézards leur nombre diminue, vous permettant de respirer. C'est à ce moment que vous entendez la voix de Séréna :

« On va avoir besoin d'un coup de main ici ! Il y en a un vraiment puissant en plus ! »

Vous vous tournez vers elle et Fran pour vous apercevoir que les ennemis vous ont fait une feinte : vous ne les avez pas tués, ils ont juste changé d'adversaire. Vous voyez Séréna bloquer trois assauts de sa lance et Fran en proie avec un de leurs adversaires qui semble lui donner beaucoup de mal ce doit être le chef de la bande.

« J'arrive ! » crie Leelway en fonçant vers les filles.

Il heurte un ennemi de son bouclier avant d'abattre sa masse sur un autre. A trois, ils devraient s'en sortir.

Malheureusement, votre manque d'attention, ainsi que celui de Jocel, permet aux Sauriens de vous séparer. Vous retrouvant sans soutien au centre de plusieurs de ces monstres, vous déchantez vite. Sans Jocel pour couvrir vos arrières vous courrez à la catastrophe.

Vous hurlez une demande de renfort, mais Leelway, Séréna et Fran sont encerclés et Jocel fait de son mieux pour éliminer ses adversaires au plus vite.

Malheureusement, les monstres vous attaquent de toute part avant que Jocel ne puisse intervenir. Sur cinq coups reçus à chaque assaut, vous ne parvenez qu'à en bloquer un ou deux. Vous voyez votre jauge de points de vie descendre lentement alors que Jocel vous hurle de vous accrocher.

Puis vient le moment où toutes les lames s'abattent une dernière fois sur vous dans un juron vous voyez vos derniers PVs s'évanouir, avant de vous sentir voler en éclat.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Je sais que je suis méchant, mais je ne mettrais jamais de piège dès l'entrée dans le donjon._

…

…

_* note quand même l'idée quelque part pour la prochaine fois*_


	69. Byleist

Vous demandez à Séréna de suivre Jocel et partez à la recherche du mécanisme du piège au nord avec Fran.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes de recherche vous n'avez rien trouvé et vous entendez Leelway hurler. En vous retournant pour observer la situation vous voyez que la cage a quasiment atteint le plafond il ne reste que très peu de temps. Vous entendez alors Jocel hurler :

« Par ici ! Il nous faut de quoi couper une corde ! »

Fran et vous courez en direction de Jocel. Vous entendez Fran jurer de toutes ses forces alors qu'elle bat son record personnel de sprint.

Malheureusement, vous n'êtes même pas à la moitié du chemin que vous voyer une explosion de cristaux au-dessus de vos têtes. Vous comprenez en voyant la jauge grisée de Leelway que c'est trop tard.

Réalisant ce qu'il vient de se passer, Fran stoppe sa course et abat sa hache sur le sol de toutes ses forces en hurlant toute sa colère et sa tristesse. Vous sentez vous aussi la tristesse vous envahir. Séréna et Jocel s'avancent vers Fran et vous, les larmes aux yeux.

Vous laissez finalement éclater votre peine et fondez en larme en même temps que les autres.

Après plusieurs minutes, vous parvenez à vous reprendre. C'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ?

\- On devrait rentrer pour lui donner une cérémonie décente, propose Séréna.

\- Moi je veux pulvériser ce donjon d'abord ! s'enflamme Fran.

\- Mais sans tank, on court à la catastrophe… »

Vous répondez à Séréna que vous pouvez endurer ce rôle.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à vous répondre, un message du système s'affiche devant vous.

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

« C'est quoi ? » demande Jocel.

Personne n'a le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway. »

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner.

« J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Fran pleure à chaudes larmes pendant un petit moment, sous le regard triste de vos compagnons.

Une fois calmée, elle vous demande ce que vous voulez faire.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez partir et offrir une cérémonie d'adieu à Leelway, allez au chapitre 92.  
Si vous voulez continuer l'aventure malgré tout, allez au chapitre 30.


	70. Valshamr

Vous examinez les lieux, sous le regard menaçant de Modgud.

Malgré tous vos efforts, vous ne trouvez aucun mécanisme caché et le seul potentiel indice concernant le chemin que garde la géante est que le pont se nomme Gjallarbrù ce qui ne manque pas de faire soupirer Fran qui s'attire aussitôt une série de remarques de la part de Jocel, vous faisant sourire.

« Bon, on fait quoi ? vous demande Séréna. Il n'y a aucun indice ici. »

* * *

**Que voulez vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle Gjöll, au nord, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez attaquer Modgud, allez au chapitre 83.  
Si vous voulez tenter de convaincre Modgud de vous laisser passer, allez au chapitre 101.


	71. Vali

Vous demandez à Jocel de couper la corde.

« Je vais essayer ! »

Il tente de couper la corde avec un coup d'estoc, mais elle est trop épaisse.

« J'y arriverai pas ! »

Vous hurlez à travers la salle pour demander à Séréna de venir, elle pourra peut-être faire quelque chose. Vous jetez un œil au plafond pour voir que la cage est quasiment arrivée tout en haut Leelway commence à esquiver les pointes les plus longues, mais il n'en a plus pour longtemps.

Vous observez plus en détail le mécanisme du piège à la recherche d'une autre partie à briser, sans succès.

Alors que Séréna atteint le centre de la salle sous les hurlements de Jocel, vous voyez que Leelway commence à perdre rapidement ses PVs. Tentant le tout pour le tout, vous décidez d'abattre votre masse sur la corde, sans succès.

Dans un dernier cri, Leelway perd ses derniers points de vie et une explosion de cristaux le fait disparaître au dessus de vous.

Réalisant ce qu'il vient de se passer, Séréna arrête de courir et commence à fondre en larme. Vous sentez vous aussi la tristesse vous envahir. A côté de vous, vous entendez Jocel commencer à pleurer lui aussi.

Vous laissez finalement sortir votre peine et fondez en larme à votre tour.

Après plusieurs minutes, vous parvenez à vous reprendre. C'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? D'abord Fran, maintenant Leelway…

\- On devrait rentrer pour leur donner une cérémonie décente en fin de compte… propose Séréna.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais finir le donjon pour que leur mort ne soit pas vaine ?

\- Sans Leelway ni Fran, on court à la catastrophe. Il faut se résigner… »

Vous répondez à Séréna que vous pouvez endurer le rôle de Leelway s'il le faut.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à vous répondre, un message du système s'affiche devant vous.

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

« C'est quoi ? » demande Jocel.

Personne n'a le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway. »

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner.

« J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Vous pleurez tous sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est trop !

Une fois que vous êtes calmés, Jocel et Séréna se tournent vers vous pour que vous décidiez de la marche à suivre.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez partir et offrir une cérémonie d'adieu à Leelway et Fran, allez au chapitre 133.  
Si vous voulez continuer l'aventure malgré tout, allez au chapitre 57.


	72. Thögn

Vous empoignez votre arme et d'un coup sec vous tranchez la corde en espérant que cela suffise.

Vous vous retournez vers Leelway et voyez la cage chuter lourdement au sol dans un violent fracas.

« Vous avez trouvé ?! » demande Fran surprise.

Vous approuvez et vous dirigez vers la zone d'impact aux côtés de Jocel.

« Ca va Leelway ? demande Séréna.

\- C'est bon, j'ai perdu quelques PVs à cause de la chute mais ma régénération naturelle me les fera regagner assez vite. Heureusement que t'étais là. » dit-il en vous regardant.

Vous lui exprimez votre soulagement.

« Ouais ! Tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds ! lance Fran.

\- Je ferai plus attention. » répond-t-il en se levant finalement, acceptant la main tendue de Fran.

* * *

**Vous avez sauvé Leelway !**

Allez au chapitre 24.


	73. Tanngrisnir

Vous retournez dans la salle au sud en suivant un chemin sinueux.

« C'est vraiment humide par ici, remarque Leelway.

\- Le fleuve ne doit pas passer loin. » commente Séréna.

Après quelques minutes de marche un peu trop silencieuse vous parvenez dans la salle où se trouvait le labyrinthe. Les murs ayant disparus, il ne reste qu'une très large pièce bordée à l'ouest par un fleuve.

« On fait quoi ? » demande Leelway.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 157.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 162.


	74. Thrudr

Vous vous précipitez aux côtés de Jocel qui est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de sauver Leelway, demandant à Séréna et Fran de chercher du côté nord de la salle.

Pendant ce temps, la cage de Leelway s'élève de plus en plus, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à briser les barreaux.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, vous parvenez enfin à trouver une corde qui s'enfonce dans le sol, cachée derrière une tapisserie accrochée au mur sud.

Jocel arrive près de vous :

« On dirait qu'on a trouvé ! Il faut trancher ça ! »

* * *

**Quelle arme avez-vous ?**

Si vous avez une épée, allez au chapitre199.  
Si vous avez une hache, allez au chapitre 72.  
Si vous avez une masse, allez au chapitre 66.


	75. Mimisbrunn

Jocel se précipite sur le coffre… mais se rappelle ce que vous lui avez dit dans la première salle cachée et s'interrompt aussitôt.

« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu nous tuer ! le réprimande Séréna.

\- Je te signale que je n'y ai pas touché ! » rétorque-t-il, faisant lâcher un soupir à Séréna.

Leelway vous regarde, l'air dépité :

« Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir l'air de les supporter je suis au bout du rouleau. »

Vous lui répondez de façon évasive avant d'inviter tout le groupe à inspecter les environs.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche pendant lesquelles vous avez surtout surveillé que Jocel ne fasse rien d'idiot, c'est finalement Séréna qui trouve une cachette dans un des murs :

« Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Vous approchant, vous voyez que dans la cachette qu'elle a mise à jour se trouve une clé dorée. Vous décidez de la prendre.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Slidr ***

« La clé de Slidr ? » remarque Séréna.

Vous attendant à une réplique cinglante de la part de Fran, vous manquez d'éclater en sanglots en vous rappelant qu'elle n'est plus là.

Vous parvenez à vous reprendre à temps et vous tournez vers Leelway qui regarde le coffre avec insistance. Vous lui demandez ce qu'il y a et il vous répond :

« Je me demande si ce coffre est vraiment un piège…

\- Je suis curieux de savoir aussi, renchérit Jocel.

\- Moi pas… » continue Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez ouvrir le coffre, allez au chapitre 120.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle précédente, allez au chapitre 39.

Note : Si vous aviez déjà la clé de Sildr, vous n'en obtenez pas une deuxième, cela va de soi.


	76. Göndul

Vous proposez à vos compagnons de tenter de faire chuter Nidhögg.

« Ca nous permettrait de minimiser les risques de se faire toucher… souligne Leelway.

\- Et on fait comment ? » demande Jocel.

Vous proposez de commencer par affaiblir une de ses pattes arrière puis…

« Attention ! » prévient Séréna.

Vous vous tournez vers le monstre pour vous apercevoir qu'il vous charge. Heureusement, Leelway parvient à s'interposer à temps et bloque le coup sans grande difficulté, même si il est contraint de reculer un peu à cause de l'énergie de l'impact.

Jocel n'attend pas une seconde de plus pour foncer sur le flanc gauche du boss. Vous indiquez à Séréna que vous devez le suivre pour tous attaquer la même patte.

« Ca marche ! Garde l'hostilité Leelway !

\- Pas de problème. Foncez. »

Vous parvenez au niveau de la patte arrière du monstre alors que Jocel a déjà infligé quelques dégâts. Après avoir donné une paire de coups assez puissants, vous voyez que Nidhögg commence à se relever. Vous reculez de quelques pas pour aviser ses jauges de vie : une demi-barre en moins, c'est toujours ça de pris.

Nidhögg de son côté reste focalisé sur Leelway qui a dû faire une grande partie des dégâts. Avisant rapidement la meilleure façon de se débarrasser de son assaillant, le boss décide de lancer ses griffes sur lui à grande vitesse.

« Ca ira Leelway ? demande Séréna alors que Jocel continue d'attaquer.

\- Vous en faites pas pour moi, foncez ! »

Vous approuvez et continuez de faire pleuvoir les attaques sur le pied gauche de Nidhögg, qui ne semble pas sentir grand-chose. Ses jauges de vie se vident très lentement.

Les écailles de ses pattes sont plus robustes que ce que vous pensiez. Vous espérez que Leelway tienne encore assez longtemps.

Alors que vous continuez d'attaquer le boss, vous remarquez qu'une partie bien précise de sa patte semble moins protégée que les autres : le talon. Vous interpellez alors Séréna en lui demandant de frapper de toutes ses forces sur cette zone.

« Tu penses que c'est son talon d'Achille ? » demande-t-elle.

Vous lui rétorquez qu'en tout cas c'est son talon de Nidhögg. Elle vous dévisage un petit moment avant de vous lâcher d'en air semi dépité :

« Jocel déteint sur toi, fait attention… »

Sans perdre plus de temps, elle accumule de l'énergie dans son arme avant de la libérer sur le talon du monstre. Son arme s'enfonce profondément dedans, arrachant un cri de douleur à Nidhögg et lui ôtant une demi-barre de vie. Il tente de reculer, mais titube et manque de tomber avant de s'appuyer sur sa jambe valide.

Vous criez à Leelway que c'est le moment de foncer sur sa jambe droite.

« C'est parti ! » crie-t-il en s'élançant.

Vous observez alors Leelway charger à une vitesse convenable, bouclier en avant, sur le boss qui est trop préoccupé par le besoin de trouver son équilibre.

« La marche du tank… » remarque Séréna.

Leelway parvient finalement au niveau du monstre et le heurte avec force. Le choc est tellement puissant que vous pensez ressentir l'onde de choc qui s'est propagée dans l'air. Suite à cette impulsion, Nidhögg perd à nouveau l'équilibre et chute en avant.

« Leelway ! crie Jocel. Dégage de là ! »

Alors que le boss chute lentement vers lui, Leelway passe rapidement entre ses pattes pour finalement se retrouver derrière lui au moment où il heurte le sol. Le choc est si violent qu'il retire sa cinquième barre de vie à Nidhögg en une fraction de seconde alors que l'onde de choc se propage dans le sol, vous déséquilibrant quelques instants.

Une fois à nouveau stable sur vos appuis, vous vous élancez vers le monstre pour faire un maximum de dégâts le temps qu'il est sonné. Frappant à des endroits aléatoires, vous ne faites pas énormément de dégâts. Les membres de votre équipe s'acharnent eux aussi à divers endroits du corps de Nidhögg, faisant ainsi baisser progressivement ses jauges de vie.

Vous décidez de remonter vers la tête du monstre dans l'espoir de faire plus mal, mais vous craignez ses mâchoires. Vous entendez alors crier derrière vous :

« Leelway ! »

Vous regardez alors dans la direction du cri. Vous voyez la queue du dragon finir de balayer la zone à l'arrière du monstre, ainsi que Leelway qui vient d'atterrir au pied du mur après avoir été probablement heurté par l'attaque. Un coup d'œil sur sa jauge de vie vous fait prendre conscience de la puissance incroyable de Nidhögg : jamais Leelway n'a pris autant de dommages en une seule attaque.

A vos côtés, vous entendez que le boss tente de se relever. Vous tournant vers lui, vous remarquez qu'il ne lui reste qu'une demi-barre de vie environ c'est le moment d'en finir.

L'adrénaline inondant vos veines à cause de la frayeur causée par une telle puissance, vous remontez à grande vitesse le long du monstre. Alors que ce dernier commence à relever péniblement sa tête et à la tourner vers vous, vous chargez votre coup avant de le libérer en abatant votre arme sur l'arcade de Nidhögg qui perd ainsi ses derniers points de vie avant d'exploser dans une volée de cristaux.

C'est fini.

« On l'a eu ! éclate de joie Jocel.

\- Oui… enfin, dit Leelway en s'avançant vers vous aux côtés de Séréna.

\- On a eu chaud… poursuit Séréna.

\- Heureusement que j'étais là ! » se vante Jocel.

Vous lui faites remarquer qu'il n'a pas fait grand-chose pendant le combat.

« Hey ! s'indigne-t-il.

\- On a gagné quoi ? » demande Séréna, sans se préoccuper de lui.

Vous regardez la notification du système qui vient de s'afficher et listez vos gains : beaucoup d'argent, une armure très rare et un tas de matériaux draconiques.

« Rien de légendaire en somme… souligne Séréna, déçue.

\- On nous est passé devant ? se demande Leelway.

\- Attends… réalise Jocel. Ca veut dire que Fran est morte pour rien ? »

Un profond silence s'installe alors. Jocel a raison, ça n'en valait clairement pas la peine…

Vous êtes tirés de vos sombres pensées par un petit animal qui pousse de petits cris à vos pieds. En l'observant un peu plus en détail, vous voyez qu'il s'agit d'un écureuil avec un nom assez étrange : « Ratatosk ». Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous demander ce qu'il fait ici qu'il repart aussi vite qu'il est venu.

« C'était quoi ça ? demande Jocel. Vous croyez qu'on aurait dû l'attraper ?

\- Je ne sais pas. » répond faiblement Séréna, visiblement encore en train de digérer la perte de Fran. Leelway quant à lui reste muré dans le silence.

Après quelques secondes Ratatosk refait son apparition et pose à vos pieds une arme assez étrange. Alors que vous vous penchez pour la prendre, le petit écureuil part en courant avant de disparaître dans une aspérité d'un des murs de la salle.

N'ayant pas vraiment le cœur à chercher ce qu'il vient de se passer, vous vous penchez pour ramasser l'épée.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

Vous regardez ses caractéristiques et vous rendez compte qu'il s'agit en fait de l'arme unique que renferme Elivagar.

« C'est génial ! » s'écrie Jocel, mais il est bien le seul. Séréna et Leelway restent silencieux.

Alors que vous utilisez un cristal pour quitter le donjon, vous vous demandez si cette épée valait la vie de Fran. Sûrement pas.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ Félicitation pour être arrivé(e) à la fin ! Je crois que cette guilde va développer une peur bleue des géantes._


	77. Goin

Vous décidez d'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

« On devrait pouvoir passer sans le combattre. » propose doucement Séréna.

Comme pour la faire mentir, l'imposante tête ouvre un œil et le pose sur vous.

« Ca sent la baston ! » s'extasie Fran en empoignant sa hache.

La créature se redresse alors que vous dégainez vos armes pour vous préparer au combat.

Le monstre qui se dresse face à vous est un serpent de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long. Son corps est couvert d'écailles noires, mais elles ne semblent pas particulièrement épaisses. Sa tête s'élève maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol et sa langue fourchue siffle à chacune de ses apparitions. Sur son dos, deux ailes dotées de griffes à une articulation s'agitent.

Alors qu'il se penche vers vous pour vous crier dessus, laissant apparaître deux crochets à venin menaçants, vous pouvez voir ses PVs s'afficher ainsi que son nom : Moin.

Vous donnez les directives du combat à vos coéquipiers avant de foncer dans la bataille.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous souhaitez essayer d'y couper les ailes, allez au chapitre 13.  
Si vous voulez bloquer la tête afin de permettre à vos camarades d'attaquer par les flancs, allez au chapitre 32.  
Si vous voulez essayer de couper la queue du monstre, allez au chapitre 96.


	78. Vidr

Après avoir tourné à droite, vous arrivez… dans un cul-de-sac.

Vous entendez Jocel jurer derrière vous.

Dans la salle vous ne trouvez qu'un bouclier en piteux état.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez inspecter la salle, allez au chapitre 104.  
Si vous voulez retourner en arrière, allez au chapitre 125.


	79. Vedrfölnir

Vous donnez vos directives à vos compagnons.

« Très bien, répond Séréna. On attend qu'il se rapproche et on vise les pattes pour l'immobiliser. »

Vous approuvez puis vous vous tournez vers le monstre. Il semble jauger la situation.

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Nidhögg décide de foncer sur votre groupe la tête la première. L'attaque est bloquée sans problème par Leelway, bien que le contrecoup le fasse reculer de quelques mètres.

Profitant que le boss soit étourdi par le choc, vous courrez aux côtés de Séréna le long du flanc gauche du monstre jusqu'à finalement parvenir au niveau de ses pattes arrières. Vous avez seulement le temps de donner une paire de coups avant que Nidhögg ne se redresse. Cependant, ce dernier semble se focaliser complètement sur Leelway il a probablement dû donner quelques coups sur la tête du boss pour pouvoir conserver plus facilement l'hostilité.

Alors que le dragon se décide à attaquer Leelway avec ses pattes avant, vous décidez de continuer à affaiblir ses pattes arrière, même si vous sentez que ses écailles à cet endroit sont plutôt résistantes.

Vous poursuivez de longues minutes l'attaque sur ses pattes arrière, vidant lentement mais sûrement ses jauges de vie, les unes après les autres.

Cependant, alors que vous approchez de la fin de sa quatrième jauge de vie, Nidhögg change brusquement de cible et frappe le sol de sa patte arrière droite Leelway a perdu l'hostilité.

« Repliez-vous ! » crie-t-il tandis que le boss continue de piétiner le sol près de l'équipe.

Ayant peur pour Fran à cause de son manque de mobilité, vous la rejoignez et tentez de bloquer un coup de patte qui lui était destiné, sans grand succès… Le poids du monstre est trop imposant et vous devez plier sous son poids et poser un genou à terre. Nidhögg de son côté est un peu perturbé par cette résistance imprévue, ce qui laisse le champ libre à vos compagnons pour se replier derrière Leelway.

Cependant, de votre côté un combat de force s'engage contre le dragon qui semble déterminé à vous aplatir.

« Reste en arrière Séréna ! »

Votre concentration focalisée sur le maintient de votre position, vous ne parvenez pas à déterminer de qui venait la voix. Jetant un coup d'œil rapide aux jauges de vie de votre groupe, vous remarquez que Séréna est dans un état critique, et que ça ne va pas tarder à être votre cas.

« Tiens bon ! » dit une voix à côté de vous. Vous entendez alors une série de coups pleuvoir, suivie par un choc puissant, arrachant à Nidhögg un cri de douleur et le poussant à se retirer.

Une fois votre souffle repris et vos compagnons remerciés, vous leur demandez d'occuper le monstre pendant que vous allez protéger Séréna.

Courant aux côtés de la lancière, vous en profitez pour jeter un œil aux jauges de vie du monstre. Il vient de perdre sa cinquième jauge suite à une attaque de Fran. D'ailleurs, votre stratégie semble porter ses fruits : Nidhögg semble avoir de plus en plus de mal à se tenir debout. La fin du combat sera plus facile.

Arrivant aux côtés de Séréna, vous fouillez dans votre inventaire pour trouver une potion.

* * *

**Vous reste-t-il une potion ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 161.  
Si non (ou si vous ne voulez pas la donner à Séréna), allez au chapitre 152.


	80. Laegjarn

Vous tremblez tellement que vous peinez à dégainer votre arme. L'auteur termine son décompte avant de vous dire en soupirant :

« _Alors comme ça tu veux vraiment me défier. Pauvre imbécile…_ »

Alors que vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qui vous est passé par la tête, l'auteur se rue sur vous à une vitesse vertigineuse. Vous avez à peine le temps de bloquer le coup avec votre bouclier. Le choc est tellement puissant que vous décollez et faites plusieurs mètres en arrière avant de parvenir à reprendre vos appuis.

Quand vous relevez la tête, vous remarquez deux choses la première c'est que votre bouclier a été détruit par l'impact, et la seconde c'est que l'auteur n'est qu'à quelques mètres de vous. Dans un élan de lucidité lié à l'adrénaline vous interposez votre arme entre celle de l'auteur et vous. Le choc est à nouveau tellement violent que vous décollez sur plusieurs mètres avant de vous faire arrêter brutalement par le mur.

Une fois la douleur passée, vous vous rendez compte que vous avez lâché votre arme au moment de l'impact. Vous redressez la tête dans l'espoir de la retrouver et vous voyez l'auteur la ramasser calmement.

Vous sentez tout votre corps trembler. Vous aimeriez fuir, mais votre corps ne vous obéi plus. Vous sentez la fin approcher tandis que l'auteur s'avance lentement vers vous, une arme dans chaque main.

« _C'est tout ce que tu peux faire ? Et tu pensais pouvoir m'affronter avec un niveau aussi faible ? N'oublie jamais que l'auteur est le maître absolu au sein de sa propre fiction. Toi, lecteur, tu n'es que de passage dans mon monde._

_Tu ne te rends pas compte du travail que ça représente. Ruiner ainsi le fruit de nombreux mois d'écriture, ça te fait plaisir ? Et je n'ose même pas parler du casse-tête que c'est à seulement mettre en place. N'imagines-tu pas la quantité d'aspirine que j'ai consommée ! Tout ça pour faire quelque chose qui sort un peu de l'ordinaire. Et toi tu décides de tout envoyer en l'air en prétextant que les règles sont faites pour être transgressées !_

_C'est terminé à présent. Inutile de me supplier. Ne cherche pas non plus à fuir, tu vas mourir ici et maintenant. Quels sont tes derniers mots ?_ »

L'auteur n'est plus qu'à quelques pas de vous.

N'ayant même plus la force de dire quoi que ce soit, vous fermez les yeux et tentez de puiser au fond de vous les ressources nécessaires pour pouvoir fuir.

* * *

**Y parvenez-vous ?**

Si oui, prenez vos jambes à votre cou et retournez au chapitre 1 !  
Si non… allez au chapitre 200. (Ce fut un plaisir de vous connaître.)


	81. Galar

Vous annoncez avec conviction qu'on vous attend de l'autre côté du pont.

Modgud vous dévisage un moment avant que Séréna ne vienne à votre secours :

« Oui, c'est votre chef qui nous a demandé de venir. Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver… »

Modgud réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer :

« C'est pas faux elle rigole pas…

\- Alors vous savez qu'elle va se mettre en colère si on est en retard. » continue Séréna.

Vous ajoutez que si sa chef apprend que c'est elle qui les a retardés elle risque d'en subir les conséquences.

Après un instant de réflexion Mudgud s'adresse à vous :

« Vous avez raison, mais il y a un petit problème…

\- Ah… ah bon ? demande Séréna un peu anxieuse.

\- Oui : Hel ne reçoit jamais ! » rugit-elle en empoignant sa masse.

* * *

**Vous n'avez pas réussi à convaincre Modgud.**

Allez au chapitre 83.


	82. Duneyr

Vous dites à vos camarades de se concentrer sur le ventre. Vous pensez pouvoir infliger de gros dégâts en frappant à cet endroit.

« C'est parti ! s'apprête à foncer Jocel.

\- Attends ! le stoppe Séréna. Laisse le temps à Leelway de prendre l'hostilité.

\- Ah oui… C'est vrai. »

Vous vous demandez comment vous avez fait pour arriver si loin…

Le monstre n'attend pas une seconde de plus avant de foncer à grande vitesse sur vous, le crâne en avant. Leelway place son bouclier sur la trajectoire de Nidhögg et bloque le coup sans grand mal, bien que le choc le fasse reculer de quelques mètres.

N'attendant pas que le monstre se relève, vous foncez aux côtés de vos amis le long de ses flancs et lui assénez une série de coups dans les côtes. A votre grand soulagement, la première jauge de points de vie de Nidhögg se vide à grande vitesse.

Une fois remis de son choc contre le bouclier de Leelway – qui en a sûrement profité pour lui mettre quelques coups de masse sur le museau – le monstre se relève en grognant en direction de Leelway.

Vous demandez à Leelway de continuer à attirer l'attention du boss.

« Pas de problème ! »

Le monstre lance alors les griffes de sa patte avant droite en direction de Leelway, qui manque presque de se prendre le coup.

« Fait gaffe ! crie Fran.

\- Ne me déconcentrez pas ! »

Vous indiquez à Fran, Jocel et Séréna de se concentrer sur le bas du ventre du boss.

Abattant votre arme sur cette partie du corps vous vous rendez compte qu'elle est un peu plus résistante que celle que vous avez frappée plus tôt.

Les jauges de vie du boss se vident à bon rythme au fur et à mesure de vos assauts, Nidhögg tentant vainement de toucher Leelway derrière son bouclier. Cependant, à cause de vos coups incessants, l'attention du boss finit par se porter sur vous alors que sa quatrième jauge de vie termine de se vider.

« Attention ! » crie Leelway.

Le temps de vous retourner vers lui et de voir qu'il vous indique le monstre il est déjà trop tard : Nidhögg est en train de tomber sur vous. Vous avez simplement le temps de lever votre bouclier pour tenter de bloquer, en vain. Le monstre s'écrase sur vous, vous faisant perdre une très grande quantité de points de vie. Peu de temps après, vous l'entendez hurler de douleur et se relever rapidement. Avisant les alentours, vous voyez que Séréna tient sa lance verticalement, pointe vers le haut c'est probablement ce qui a fait reculer le monstre.

Mais alors que vous reprenez vos esprits, une chose vous parait étrange, sans que vous ne réussissiez à mettre le doigt dessus.

Fran s'élance à grande vitesse sur le monstre qui se tord de douleur, comme portée par une rage folle. Observant un peu mieux les alentours, vous voyez que Séréna n'a pas bougée d'un poil, et vous mettez finalement le doigt sur ce qui ne va pas : Jocel n'est plus là.

Vous sentez alors un tourbillon d'émotions vous envahir, avec une prédominance pour la tristesse et la colère.

Vous entendez le boss hurler de rage sous les assauts de Fran en pleine folie berserker. Il vient de perdre sa sixième barre de vie. Vous accourez aux côtés de Fran pour décharger votre colère sur le monstre tandis que ce dernier finit de pousser son cri. Le voyant se positionner en lançant un regard noir à Fran, vous parvenez à anticiper l'attaque de Nidhögg et bloquez un coup de queue horizontal qui était destiné à votre camarade. Cette dernière ne semble même pas s'être rendue compte que vous l'avez protégée et continue de faire pleuvoir des coups sur le boss à une cadence infernale. La vie de Nidhögg chute à une telle vitesse qu'il n'a le temps de lancer qu'une seule attaque alors que sa dernière jauge entre dans le jaune : il tire un jet d'eau sous pression sur Séréna qui n'a toujours pas bougée. Heureusement, Leelway intervient et bloque l'attaque alors que Nidhögg finit par mourir sous les assauts furieux de Fran et vous.

Une fois votre rage apaisée par la mort du monstre, vous laissez s'exprimer votre tristesse. Vous ne prêtez que peu d'attention aux récompenses obtenues pour la mort de Nidhögg. Rejoignant péniblement Séréna et Leelway aux côtés de Fran, vous pleurez la perte de Jocel pendant de longues minutes.

Au bout d'un moment vous êtes interrompus par une petite créature qui semble vous parler. Vous retournant vers elle, vous vous trouvez face à un genre d'écureuil au nom tout aussi étrange que celui du boss : « Ratatosk ».

Il vous baragouine quelques mots, mais vous n'avez pas vraiment la tête à décrypter ce qu'il dit. Après sa tirade, Ratatosk court dans une aspérité d'un des murs de la salle et en ressort avec une épée rutilante qu'il vous tend.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

Une fois qu'il vous a donné l'objet, Ratatosk repart précipitamment en grimpant vers le plafond et disparaît dans une minuscule ouverture.

Il semblerait que vous avez obtenu l'arme légendaire de ce donjon. Vous avez été les premiers à vaincre Elivagar. Mais vous n'avez pas vraiment la tête à le fêter et proposez à vos amis de rentrer vous reposer.

« Ca me va… lance mollement Fran, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

\- Moi aussi, poursuit Leelway. On a besoin de repos. »

Vous vous tournez vers Séréna, qui se contente d'hocher la tête sans un mot.

Avant de partir vous décidez de ramasser l'arme de Jocel en guise de souvenir de lui.

*** Vous obtenez la rapière légère ***

Vous utilisez un cristal de téléportation et quittez le donjon.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ Félicitation pour être arrivé(e) à la fin ! Il ne te reste plus qu'à trouver une fin où Jocel est toujours en vie…_


	83. Svipul

Vous et votre équipe vous mettez en position de combat. Modgud dégaine sa masse et rugit à votre égard :

« Vous n'emprunterez jamais ce pont ! »

Faisant tourner sa masse, elle l'abat devant vous en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière. Sa puissance est colossale.

« Enfin ! L'heure de la castagne a sonnée ! » annonce Fran.

Vous approuvez avant de donner vos ordres.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez encercler Modgud, allez au chapitre 56.  
Si vous voulez scinder le groupe en deux équipes, allez au chapitre 43.  
Si vous voulez attaquer à quatre de front, allez au chapitre 123.


	84. Skidbladnir

Vous retournez dans la salle au sud en suivant un chemin sinueux.

Après quelques minutes de marche sans un bruit, Fran brise le silence :

« Tiens ? Jocel ne nous casse pas les oreilles cette fois ?

\- Je sens… un truc bizarre, répond-t-il.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Je sais pas… Il y a un truc dans l'air. »

Séréna éclate de rire :

« C'est juste de l'humidité Jocel !

\- Attends, reprend Fran. Ca veut dire que le secret pour qu'il arrête de nous casser les oreilles c'est l'humidité ?

\- On dirait ! » rigole Séréna, face à un Jocel totalement perdu.

Vous parvenez finalement dans la salle où se trouvait le labyrinthe. Les murs ayant disparus, il ne reste qu'une très large pièce bordée à l'ouest par un fleuve.

« On fait quoi ? » demande Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 10.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 141.


	85. Dvalinn

Vous tentez d'engager la conversation avec Modgud… à propos du temps qu'il fait.

« Franchement, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il fait et je m'en fiche. » répond-t-elle sur un ton menaçant.

Vous vous sentez idiot d'avoir choisi de parler du temps à quelqu'un qui ne voit jamais le soleil… Vous tentez une autre approche avec la famille.

« J'ai pas de sœur ni de frère. Et je parle pas de mes parents. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? »

Vous vous excusez pour avoir abordé un sujet fâcheux et expliquez que vous aimeriez juste la connaître.

« Pfffff. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ? Tout ce que vous voulez c'est passer le pont, comme n'importe qui. Mais je vous laisserai pas passer, un point c'est tout ! »

Vous ne savez plus quoi faire c'est bien beau de vouloir discuter avec une géante, mais que peut-on dire ?

Fran vient finalement à votre secours en vous demandant de la laisser faire :

« T'en as pas marre de rester ici ?

\- Question bête bien sûr que j'en ai marre !

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as pu bien faire pour en arriver là ?

\- A ton avis ? Ma chef m'a choppée et elle m'a fichue ici parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une gardienne.

\- Vraiment ! C'est trop pas juste !

\- Ouais ! Du coup je suis coincée ici pour la fin de mes jours.

\- Mais… Si personne ne dois passer, ce serait pas plus simple de faire sauter le pont ? Ou de mettre une porte ?

\- … C'est parce qu'y a quand même des gens que je dois laisser passer… Mais vous correspondez pas au profil.

\- Ah… Et c'est quoi le profil ?

\- … Je peux pas te dire.

\- Zut… Je m'en doutais un peu. Et sinon, tu fais quoi pour t'occuper moi j'aiguise mon arme en général... »

La discussion continue un bon moment sous vos yeux ébahis vous ne pensiez jamais voir Fran aussi sociable…

Après de longues minutes de conversation, Modgud fait une pause en dévisageant Fran avant de lui dire :

« Bon, je veux bien faire une exception pour vous.

\- C'est vrai !?

\- Ouais… Par contre, évitez de croiser la chef ou je risque des ennuis…

\- Pas de problème ! Je voudrais pas mettre une amie dans le pétrin.

\- Merci. » conclue Modgud en s'écartant du passage.

Vous n'en revenez pas, pas plus que le reste du groupe qui en reste bouche bée. Fran se rend compte de votre mutisme et vous pose la question :

« Ben quoi ? Vous venez pas ? »

Vous vous excusez en reprenant vos esprits et remerciez Modgud avant d'emprunter le pont.

* * *

**Vous avez convaincu Modgud de vous laisser passer.**

Allez au chapitre 149.


	86. Balmung

Vous empoignez votre arme et d'un coup sec vous tranchez la corde en espérant que cela suffise.

Vous vous retournez vers Leelway et voyez la cage chuter lourdement au sol dans un violent fracas.

« Ah ?! » sursaute Séréna au moment du choc.

Vous vous dirigez vers la zone d'impact aux côtés de Jocel.

« Ca va Leelway ? demande Jocel.

\- C'est bon, j'ai perdu quelques PVs à cause de la chute mais ma régénération naturelle me les fera regagner assez vite. Heureusement que t'étais là. » dit-il en vous regardant.

Vous lui exprimez votre soulagement.

« Contente de voir que tu vas bien, souffle Séréna en vous rejoignant. Tu nous as fait peur.

\- Je ferai plus attention. » répond-t-il en se levant finalement, acceptant la main tendue de Jocel, même si ce dernier manque de lui tomber dessus.

* * *

**Vous avez sauvé Leelway !**

Allez au chapitre 63.


	87. Skirnir

Vous montez les escaliers en direction du hall en discutant avec Fran.

Une fois arrivés en haut, vous entendez Séréna rire à une blague de Jocel heureusement qu'il est là pour détendre l'atmosphère…

* * *

**Où souhaitez-vous aller ?**

Si vous vous dirigez vers la salle à l'est pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 46.  
Si vous êtes déjà passés par la salle à l'est et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 141.


	88. Draupnir

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour inspecter la zone.

Vous choisissez d'étudier attentivement la paroi nord afin de trouver un éventuel passage pour contourner la porte scellée.

Après observation, vous en venez à la conclusion que le seul autre moyen de passer serait de remonter l'un des deux fleuves à la nage. Vous laissez rapidement tomber cette idée au vu de la rapidité des courants.

Séréna vous tire de votre réflexion en attirant votre attention sur une zone du mur sud.

En vous approchant, vous remarquez un mécanisme qui dépasse du mur.

Vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à trembler et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une salle cachée.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 128.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 33.


	89. Vin

Après un court couloir, vous arrivez dans une salle semblable à la précédente, à une exception près : c'est une impasse.

« J'en ai maaaaarre ! » hurle Jocel.

Vous le calmez avant d'analyser rapidement la salle, mais aucun élément n'attire votre attention.

« Il y a peut-être quelque chose de caché ? » annonce Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez inspecter la salle, allez au chapitre 160.  
Si vous voulez repartir, retournez au chapitre 105.


	90. Mundilfari

Cela fait un moment maintenant que vous montez les escaliers et vous dirigez vers l'amont du fleuve.

« C'est quand même bizarre toute cette flotte, remarque Jocel.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun de longer le cours d'un fleuve dans un donjon. » continue Séréna.

Vous exprimez à voix haute votre inquiétude quant au fait de devoir vous battre sous l'eau.

« Tout le monde sais que tu sais pas nager ! » nargue Jocel.

Vous démentez avant de prévenir Jocel que vous risquez de le noyer si il continue.

« Arrêtez tous les deux, coupe Séréna dans un soupir. On arrive. »

Vous arrivez effectivement en haut des escaliers. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans une grande salle au sol couvert d'herbe. La salle est bordée à l'est et à l'ouest par deux fleuves celui que vous avez longé et un autre. Il semblerait qu'ils trouvent leur source derrière la paroi au nord de la salle.

« Attention ! prévient Séréna. Il y a des Golems de Pierre dans la salle. »

Elle désigne deux amas de pierre au centre de la pièce. Vous demandez au groupe de se mettre en position de combat et d'approcher lentement des pierres.

Il est fréquent que ces monstres se cachent ainsi, vous décidez de ne pas prendre de risques.

Alors que vous n'êtes qu'à quelques pas des monticules de pierre, ces derniers se mettent en mouvement ce sont bien deux Golems.

Sans attendre qu'ils prennent forme, vous vous jetez sur l'un d'eux. Vous assénez un coup vertical sur le monstre et dressez votre bouclier pour parer la riposte du Golem.

De leur côté, Jocel et Séréna frappent à tour de rôle leur ennemi sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer.

Après quelques minutes de combat particulièrement bien huilé, vous venez à bout des deux monstres qui n'ont même pas pu porter le moindre coup avec succès.

« Et vlan ! » annonce triomphalement Jocel avant d'exécuter une danse de victoire un peu ridicule.

Devant les rires moqueurs de Séréna et vous, Jocel s'arrête de danser avant de s'indigner :

« Vous savez pas ce qui est classe… »

Une fois vos esprits repris, vous décidez d'analyser la salle plus en détail. Vous remarquez une porte au nord de la salle, solidement fermée. En vous approchant, vous voyez qu'elle possède deux serrures.

« Il nous faut deux clés pour passer. » remarque Jocel. Séréna le félicite sarcastiquement pour la pertinence de son expertise.

Outre cette porte, seules deux issues permettent de quitter cette pièce une au sud-ouest et une au sud-est, toutes deux longeant un des deux fleuves qui bordent la salle.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez redescendre vers la salle de l'est, allez au chapitre 167.  
Si vous voulez redescendre vers la salle de l'ouest, allez au chapitre 148.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 158.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte au nord, allez au chapitre 155.


	91. Gullinbursti

Vous arrivez finalement d'un pas lourd dans la salle au pont doré.

Vous décidez d'inspecter rapidement les environs, mais vous ne trouvez rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

« Pourquoi on est revenus là ? » demande Séréna, amère.

Vous lui répondez que vous voulez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié dans la zone.

« On peut partir maintenant ? » demande Jocel.

Vous approuvez.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 167.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	92. Randgridr

Vous décidez d'utiliser un cristal de téléportation pour quitter le donjon.

Une fois de retour en ville, vous vous attelez à la préparation d'une cérémonie en l'honneur de Leelway.

Quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie est prête. Vous vous regroupez tous les quatre autour d'une stèle que vous avez érigée à l'ouest du palier 35, sur sa colline préférée. Vous faites une minute de silence en son honneur avant de vous approcher tour à tour pour lui dire quelques mots.

Quand votre tour arrive enfin, vous vous approchez de la stèle et prononcez quelques mots d'adieu avant d'accrocher les armoiries de votre guilde à la stèle en guise de dernier cadeau.

Alors que vous tournez les talons, vous voyez Fran serrer contre son cœur le collier en argent laissé par Leelway.

« Jamais on ne t'oubliera. » vous dites-vous.

Vous décidez avec votre équipe de ne plus jamais retourner dans Elivagar ce donjon ne vous prendra pas un ami de plus.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Qui m'a fichu des persos aussi peu doués pour exprimer leurs sentiments !_

…

…

_Ah zut ! C'est moi…_


	93. Andvarinaut

Voyant le coffre, Jocel se précipite dessus pour l'ouvrir. Vous tentez de l'arrêter, en vain il a déjà ouvert le coffre.

La porte derrière vous se ferme, enfermant tous les membres de votre équipe dans la salle secrète.

Alors que Séréna s'apprête à crier sur Jocel, de nombreuses piques sortent de deux murs opposés et se referment sur vous.

Vous avez à peine le temps de dire un dernier mot à vos compagnons avant de disparaître dans une explosion de cristaux.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Je n'ose imaginer combien de lecteurs vont détester Jocel… Je le plains quand même._


	94. Munin

Vous vous séparez pour mieux inspecter la salle.

C'est une salle assez classique, vous ne trouvez pas grand-chose d'intéressant sinon cette rivière qui est un peu atypique. Sa beauté vous fascine mais vous met aussi un peu mal à l'aise, sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi. Peut-être est-ce à cause de la récente disparition de Fran…

Soudain, Séréna vous tire de votre rêverie :

« Venez voir, j'ai trouvé quelque chose de suspect ! »

Jocel et vous vous approchez de Séréna qui désigne une portion de mur.

Vous remarquez en observant plus attentivement qu'il y a un mécanisme caché.

Une fois que tout le monde est regroupé, vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à vrombir et se met à coulisser, laissant apparaître une salle cachée dans laquelle se trouve un coffre.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 93.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 116.


	95. Leiptr

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour explorer la salle, mais en faisant extrêmement attention à où vous mettez les pieds.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuses vous décidez d'abandonner.

« Pffff. Elle sert vraiment à rien cette salle ! » peste Fran, encore énervée par les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés.

Vous approuvez.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 87.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 37.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 164.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 187.


	96. Svafrlami

Vous annoncez à vos camarades que vous voulez tenter de lui trancher la queue afin qu'il ne puisse pas la dresser contre vous et s'en servir pour vous assommer ou vous transpercer… ce qui fait hurler de rire vos camarades, à votre grand étonnement.

Après avoir repassé dans votre tête ce que vous venez de dire, vous sentez vos joues rougir et balbutiez quelque chose afin de tenter de ramener vos camarades à la raison, sans succès visiblement.

Vous sentez soudainement quelque chose vous heurter à vive allure et êtes immédiatement projetés contre un mur en perdant au passage une grosse partie de vos PV. Vos camarades et vous tentez de reprendre vos esprits le plus vite possible, mais Moin ne compte pas vous laisser le temps de réagir et charge une nouvelle fois. Le serpent est beaucoup trop rapide pour que vous puissiez tenter une esquive, vous décidez de bloquer le coup.

La violence du choc est telle qu'elle vous fait reculer sur quelques pas, mais comme vous n'avez pas assez d'espace derrière vous, vous vous faites broyer entre le crâne du monstre et le mur.

Vous avisez votre jauge de vie et vous rendez compte qu'il ne vous reste qu'un petit peu de vie il vous faudra impérativement vous soigner une fois que Moin prendra du recul.

Malheureusement, l'onde de choc de l'impact se propage le long du mur et décroche une portion de roche que le temps avait déjà fragilisée. Vous vous faites écraser et perdez ainsi vos derniers points de vie avant d'exploser en un millier de cristaux.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ L'art de choisir les mots adéquats…_


	97. Brunehilde

Vous demandez à votre équipe de se concentrer sur la tête, mais de faire très attention aux crochets à venin. Tout le monde acquiesce alors que Moin prend de l'élan.

Leelway décide d'attirer l'attention du monstre en frappant contre son bouclier. Moin ne se fait pas prier et fonce à une vitesse vertigineuse sur Leelway. Ce dernier bloque l'attaque sans difficulté, malgré la vivacité du coup. Vous en déduisez que Moin n'est pas très puissant mais extrêmement rapide, ce qui vous fait avoir peur pour Fran elle risque de prendre beaucoup de coups sans pouvoir en donner.

Pendant que vous étiez dans vos pensées, Moin a eu le temps de prendre à nouveau de l'élan et s'apprête à vous charger une fois de plus.

Vous dites à vos compagnons d'armes de se protéger derrière Leelway et d'attaquer la tête une fois le coup bloqué.

Le coup suivant ne se fait pas attendre. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous et vos amis sortez de votre abri et enchaînez les attaques, ce qui ne plaît pas à Moin qui se retire à nouveau en sifflant de toutes ses forces.

Pendant que le monstre prépare sa prochaine charge, il vous vient une idée géniale.

Vous vous approchez de Fran et lui demandez de se préparer à lancer un uppercut :

« Ca marche ! » répond-t-elle en chargeant son attaque.

Vous avancez ensuite vers Leelway et lui demandez de se tenir prêt à vous propulser avec son bouclier.

« C'est toi l'chef… »

Vous prenez alors de l'élan, sous le regard perplexe de Séréna.

Moin lance alors sa troisième charge, encore une fois bloqué par Leelway. Alors que Jocel et Séréna attaquent par les côtés, Leelway se recule pour se mettre en position et permettre à Fran de libérer la puissance de son attaque. Elle assène un puissant coup de hache ascendant au centre de la tête du monstre, lui faisant prendre de l'altitude suite au choc.

De votre côté, vous courez en direction de Leelway et sautez sur son bouclier avant de vous préparer à sauter. Cumulant la poussée que vous donne Leelway et celle de vos propres jambes, vous réalisez un bond spectaculaire qui vous propulse encore plus haut que Moin.

Alors que Moin semble muet de surprise en vous voyant plonger sur lui, vous armez un coup plongeant dans l'idée de faire un maximum de dégâts et de finir ce combat au plus vite.

Vous vous sentez invincible et une incroyable sensation de puissance vous grise en ce moment. Rien ne peut vous arrêter. Vous débordez de confiance… jusqu'à ce que Moin ouvre la bouche et vous avale d'une traite…

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Ca aurait été tellement épique…_


	98. Sigurd

Vous signifiez à vos camarades que vous allez suivre un plan d'attaque classique : vous bloquez et les autres attaquent en suivant. Tout le monde approuve et se met en position.

Vous vous avancez vers le monstre et frappez de votre arme contre son bouclier pour attirer son attention. Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Moin pour lancer sa première attaque, il fonce à une vitesse spectaculaire sur vous. Vous bloquez l'attaque sans grande difficulté. Vous concluez que Moin est un monstre assez faible mais extrêmement rapide.

Le temps de vous remettre dans l'action et d'amorcer un coup en direction de la tête du monstre, vous voyez que ce dernier s'est déjà reculé de plusieurs mètres et prépare sa prochaine charge.

« Tss, peste Séréna. Il est trop rapide pour moi.

\- J'ai à peine pu le toucher. » poursuit Jocel.

Vous demandez à votre équipe de rester derrière vous et d'attaquer les flancs une fois l'attaque bloquée, Jocel à gauche et Séréna à droite.

La prochaine attaque de Moin ne se fait pas attendre. A peine le choc encaissé, vos camarades se déploient pour attaquer le monstre comme prévu. Même si ils n'ont que peu de temps pour attaquer, leurs coups portent et baissent pas mal la jauge de vie de votre adversaire.

Craignant une nouvelle charge du monstre, vous demandez à votre équipe de retourner derrière vous et de réitérer l'opération.

Après quatre nouvelles parades suivies de contre-attaques efficaces, vous vous dites que ce monstre est plutôt reposant. Le seul point faible étant que vous lui faite baisser sa vie très lentement.

Cependant, alors que sa deuxième barre de vie commence à se vider sous les assauts de votre équipe, Moin se redresse face à vous et commence à attaquer avec les griffes de ses ailes la zone devant lui. Les attaques sont très rapides et vous peinez à toutes les bloquer. Vous parvenez cependant à dévier tant bien que mal les attaques sans prendre trop de dégâts.

Vous jetez un œil aux barres de vies de l'équipe pour voir que Jocel et Séréna ont suffisamment avancé le long du monstre pour ne pas être pris dans l'attaque.

Vous ordonnez à Jocel et Séréna de faire un maximum de dégâts de leur côté, le but étant de faire cesser les attaques vous ne pourrez pas encaisser les assauts du monstre indéfiniment.

« Ca marche !

\- Compte sur nous. »

Les minutes qui suivent mettent votre corps à rude épreuve Moin ne semble pas s'essouffler malgré le fait que sa jauge de vie descend à grande vitesse.

Alors que ses points de vie continuent de chuter, vous entendez Moin siffler de toutes ses forces avant de se mettre à distance du groupe. Pressentant une nouvelle charge, vous ordonnez à votre équipe de se regrouper derrière vous. Tout le monde s'exécute sans discuter.

Alors que vous examinez le boss pour tenter de prévoir son prochain mouvement, vous remarquez que sa queue commence à bouger. Alors que vous vous demandez ce qu'il va tenter de faire, Moin lance son appendice à toute vitesse en direction de Jocel.

Vous criez pour le prévenir.

Jocel a à peine le temps de se retourner suite à votre avertissement que la queue de Moin s'abat sur lui avec violence. Jocel se retrouve enseveli sous le corps du serpent. Séréna et vous accourez vers le point de chute et faites pleuvoir les coups sur le monstre qui semble bien décidé à affermir la pression qu'il exerce sur votre camarade.

Alors que vous jetez un œil à sa jauge de vie, vous remarquez que non seulement il a perdu plus des deux tiers de ses PV mais en plus il subit des dégâts d'étouffement.

Vous redoublez de vigueur dans l'objectif de libérer Jocel le plus vite possible.

Après plusieurs dizaines de secondes vous parvenez à forcer le monstre à libérer votre ami. Vous tendez la main à Jocel qui reprend difficilement son souffle tandis que Moin siffle de colère.

« Dis-moi que tu va bien ! s'emporte Séréna, encore paniquée.

\- Je suis… au paradis ? » demande Jocel en prenant votre main.

Vous lui répondez que vous n'avez rien d'un ange pourtant, arrachant un rire nerveux à Séréna.

Vous vous tournez vers Moin, à qui il ne reste qu'un quart de jauge de vie, pour le voir déployer pleinement ses ailes et ouvrir la gueule en grand, laissant une fois de plus apparaître deux menaçants crochets à venin.

« Attention au venin ! » crie Séréna.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de répondre que Moin claque des ailes et fonce à une vitesse ahurissante sur vous.

« A couvert ! » hurle Séréna en se décalant du mieux qu'elle peut pour sortir de la trajectoire du monstre. Vous l'imitez ainsi que Jocel qui semble avoir repris ses esprits.

Voyant ses cibles fuir, Moin claque d'une de ses ailes et réajuste sa trajectoire en un instant et se dirige à pleine vitesse sur vous. Plaçant votre bouclier au dernier moment, vous réussissez à bloquer le crochet mais vous faites violemment expulser par la puissance de l'impact avant de vous faire douloureusement arrêter par un mur.

Moin quant à lui ne ralentit pas pour autant et fonce à présent sur Séréna.

« Séréna ! » hurle Jocel en accourant vers elle. Malheureusement, Jocel est trop lent et Séréna ne parvient pas à éviter la gueule de Moin. La seule chose que vous voyez de votre position est Séréna qui se retourne alors que le monstre ferme sa gueule sur elle.

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner, pensant l'avoir perdue. Cependant, vous remarquez que Moin agit bizarrement maintenant il s'est redressé et gigote comme s'il voulait faire partir quelque chose qui le gêne. En observant de plus près, vous remarquez qu'il a un bâton planté dans la gueule. Un bâton ?... non, une lance ! Séréna est arrivée à empêcher le monstre de fermer la bouche avec sa lance et s'y accroche du mieux qu'elle peut.

Alors que vous commencez à avoir à nouveau peur pour la vie de votre amie, le monstre parvient à finalement éjecter Séréna. Jocel se précipite vers son point de chute mais ses blessures l'empêchent de la rejoindre avant qu'elle ne heurte lourdement le sol.

De son côté, Moin continue de bouger dans tous les sens pour essayer de se débarrasser de la lance qui lui perfore le palais. Ses mouvements se font de plus en plus brutaux et chaotiques. Au milieu de cette agitation il heurte un mur avec sa tête, lui fermant brutalement la gueule et enfonçant profondément la lance dans son crâne. Il succombe aussitôt dans une explosion de cristaux sous vos regards perplexes.

Vous reprenez vos esprits en entendant une porte s'ouvrir au fond de la salle.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé ce qu'il s'est passé ? » demande Jocel, encore abasourdi.

Il vous faut un moment pour lui répondre, tant la situation vous paraît incroyable.

C'est alors que vous vous rappelez de l'impressionnante chute de Séréna et accourez vers elle pour lui demander comment elle va.

« Je suis toujours debout, c'est déjà ça. » répond-t-elle. Vous l'aidez à se relever en déplorant l'absence de temps morts pendant ce combat.

« Ouaip, répond Jocel. J'ai même pas pu me poser pour souffler un peu… »

Vous êtes tous dans un état déplorable, surtout Jocel et vous. Alors que vous distribuez les potions vous exprimez votre inquiétude quant aux prochains combats que vous aurez à mener.

*** Vous perdez trois potions / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

Une fois votre énergie restaurée, vous décidez d'avancer vers la porte qui vient de s'ouvrir, au sud de la salle.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	99. Folkvangr

Cela fait un moment maintenant que vous montez les escaliers et vous dirigez vers l'amont du fleuve.

« C'est quand même bizarre toute cette flotte, remarque Jocel.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun de longer le cours d'un fleuve dans un donjon, continue Séréna.

\- Ouaip ! Espérons qu'on ait pas à combattre sous l'eau… » enchaîne Fran.

Vous décidez de la taquiner un peu en laissant sous-entendre qu'elle ne sait pas nager.

« Hey ! Je sais nager je te signale ! C'est juste que c'est pas pratique de se battre dans l'eau.

\- C'est parce que t'es trop lente, taquine Jocel.

\- Encore un mot et je t'écrase !

\- Arrêtez tous les deux ! coupe Leelway. On arrive. »

Vous arrivez effectivement en haut des escaliers. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans une grande salle au sol couvert d'herbe. La salle est bordée à l'est et à l'ouest par deux fleuves celui que vous avez longé et un autre. Il semblerait qu'ils trouvent leur source derrière la paroi au nord de la salle.

« Attention ! prévient Séréna. Il y a des Golems de Pierre dans la salle. »

Elle désigne deux amas de pierre au centre de la pièce. Vous demandez au groupe de se mettre en position de combat et d'approcher lentement des pierres.

Il est fréquent que ces monstres se cachent ainsi, vous décidez de ne pas prendre de risques.

Alors que vous n'êtes qu'à quelques pas des monticules de pierre, ces derniers se mettent en mouvement ce sont bien deux Golems.

Sans attendre qu'ils prennent forme, vous vous jetez sur l'un d'eux, Fran à vos côtés. Vous assénez un coup vertical sur le monstre. Fran vous emboîte le pas en fendant l'ennemi de sa hache.

De leur côté, Leelway, Jocel et Séréna frappent à tour de rôle leur ennemi sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer.

Après quelques minutes de combat particulièrement bien huilé, vous venez à bout des deux monstres qui n'ont même pas pu asséner le moindre coup.

« Et voilà ! Tas de gravas ! annonce fièrement Fran.

\- Tu fais des rimes maintenant ? remarque Séréna.

\- Et oui, ma jolie ! Elles viennent, à la chaîne ! L'inspiration, me heu…

\- Te fais faux bon. » complète Leelway.

Vous éclatez de rire devant la moue vexée de Fran.

Une fois vos esprits repris, vous décidez d'analyser la salle plus en détail. Vous remarquez une porte au nord de la salle, solidement fermée. En vous approchant, vous voyez qu'elle possède deux serrures.

« Il nous faut deux clés pour passer. » remarque Jocel. Séréna le félicite sarcastiquement pour la pertinence de son expertise.

Outre cette porte, seules deux issues permettent de quitter cette pièce une au sud-ouest et une au sud-est, toutes deux longeant un des deux fleuves qui bordent la salle.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'est pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 64.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'est et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'ouest pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 19.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'ouest et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 159.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 9.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte au nord, allez au chapitre 145.


	100. Hagalaz

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour explorer la salle, mais en faisant extrêmement attention à où vous mettez les pieds.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuses vous décidez d'abandonner.

Quelle salle complètement inutile !

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 6.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 90.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 8.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 178.


	101. Eitri

Vous optez pour la solution de Séréna et décidez de convaincre la géante.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ? vous questionne Fran.

\- Commençons par parler avec elle, on verra bien. » répond Séréna.

Vous vous approchez et saluez Modgud.

« Personne ne passe, c'est tout. » répond-t-elle.

Jocel s'approche de vous :

« Elle l'a déjà dit, elle radote…

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà dit mais vous bougez pas, alors je répète. »

Vous tentez de calmer le jeu en vous présentant.

« Enchantée, répond-t-elle, moi c'est Modgud. Si vous voulez passer vous allez devoir me battre, sinon partez d'ici. »

Vous vous tournez vers vos compagnons qui vous font clairement comprendre que c'est à vous de décider quoi dire.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous dire ?**

Si vous voulez bluffer et dire qu'on vous attend de l'autre côté, allez au chapitre 81.  
Si vous voulez tenter de discuter de choses diverses pour l'amadouer, allez au chapitre 85.  
Si vous voulez la défier à un duel d'énigmes, allez au chapitre 163.


	102. Eikin

Après un couloir assez court vous parvenez dans une salle avec un arbre au milieu.

« C'est un chêne… » remarque Séréna.

L'arbre est plutôt frêle et ne présente aucun intérêt, ni signe particulier.

Trois sorties se présentent à vous : au nord, à l'est et au sud.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 54.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 146.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 124.


	103. Garm

Vous et votre équipe dégainez vos armes et vous préparez au combat contre ce chien géant.

Sentant clairement que vous n'êtes pas prêts à rebrousser chemin, Garm s'élance à une vitesse fulgurante sur vous.

A peine avez-vous le temps de vous rendre compte de ce qu'il se passe que vous recevez une attaque de zone d'une puissance telle que vos PVs chutent à zéro en quelques dixièmes de secondes.

En regardant une dernière fois les jauges de vos camarades, vous vous rendez compte qu'ils sont aux aussi à court de points de vie.

Vous vous sentez voler en éclats alors que vous tentez de prononcer vos dernières paroles.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Who let the dogs out? Who! __Who! Who! Who! Who!_

_(Et si tu te poses la question : Garm est au niveau 100)_


	104. Saekin

Vous faites le tour de la pièce, sans trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant. Même le bouclier est sans intérêt.

* * *

**Vous n'avez rien trouvé.**

Allez au chapitre 125.


	105. Thyn

Vous parvenez dans une salle particulièrement allongée. Elle est quasiment deux fois plus grande que les autres salles que vous avez vues dans ce labyrinthe.

« Ouf ! s'exclame Jocel. On respire ! »

Vous approuvez cette salle est moins oppressante que les autres.

En en faisant le tour, vous trouvez cinq sorties : deux au nord, deux au sud et une à l'est. Vous soupirez devant le nombre de chemins possibles…

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord-ouest, allez au chapitre 150.  
Si vous voulez aller au nord-est, allez au chapitre 109.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 89.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud-ouest, allez au chapitre 21.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud-est, allez au chapitre 51.


	106. Gnipahellir

Vous décidez de rebrousser chemin, mais en arrivant au niveau de l'entrée de la salle vous vous rendez compte qu'elle est maintenant bloquée par un chien d'une taille colossale du nom de Garm.

Il vous menace clairement il ne vous laissera pas passer.

Vous et votre équipe vous préparez à engager le combat avant que vous ne vous rendiez compte que son niveau vous est masqué. Vous en venez à la conclusion qu'il a au moins dix niveaux de plus que vous.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez combattre pour passer, allez au chapitre 103.  
Si vous voulez fuir et explorer la salle précédente en quête d'une sortie, allez au chapitre 61.


	107. Gjallarhorn

Malgré les avertissements de Séréna, vous décidez d'ouvrir le coffre.

« Attend ! » vous interrompt Jocel.

Mais c'est trop tard, vous avez ouvert le coffre. Le silence se fait alors, tous attendent votre verdict. Vous sortez alors une épée du coffre, au grand soulagement de vos camarades.

Alors que Jocel vous félicite et que vous vous apprêtez à examiner cette épée plus en détail, la porte derrière vous se ferme dans un fracas. Des pointes sortent des orifices que vous aviez repérés quelques secondes plus tôt et les murs les portant se referment sur vous.

Vous parvenez à présenter vos excuses au près de vos coéquipiers avant de disparaître avec eux dans une explosion de cristaux.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Moi qui pensais que personne ne tomberait dans ce piège…_


	108. Uruz

Vous arrivez finalement d'un pas lourd dans la salle au pont doré.

Vous décidez d'inspecter rapidement les environs, mais vous ne trouvez rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

« Pourquoi on est revenus là ? » demande Séréna, amère.

Vous lui répondez que vous voulez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié dans la zone.

« On peut partir maintenant ? » demande Jocel.

Vous approuvez.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 39.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	109. Geirvimul

Vous parvenez dans une salle semblable à toutes les précédentes. Les pavés sont éraflés par endroits, comme si une créature avait fait ses griffes dessus…

Vous préférez ne pas vous attarder ici et empruntez un des deux couloirs qui s'offrent à vous.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 111.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 105.


	110. Gunnthra

La salle dans laquelle vous parvenez est couverte de mousse.

« Cette salle est particulièrement humide… La rivière ne passe peut-être pas loin. » remarque Séréna.

Vous soutenez cette remarque.

Seules deux sorties s'offrent à vous. Une à l'est et une au sud.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 124.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 7.


	111. Göpul

Après un couloir sans intérêt vous parvenez dans une salle avec un arbre au milieu.

« C'est un chêne… » remarque Séréna.

L'arbre est plutôt frêle et ne présente aucun intérêt, ni signe particulier.

Trois sorties se présentent à vous : au nord, à l'est et au sud.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 142.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 127.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 109

.


	112. Fjalar

Vous annoncez avec conviction qu'on vous attend de l'autre côté du pont.

Modgud vous dévisage un moment avant que Séréna ne vienne à votre secours :

« Oui, c'est votre chef qui nous a demandé de venir. Il paraît qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver… »

Modgud réfléchit un moment avant de déclarer :

« C'est pas faux elle rigole pas…

\- Alors vous savez qu'elle va se mettre en colère si on est en retard. » continue Séréna.

Vous ajoutez que si sa chef apprend que c'est elle qui les a retardés elle risque d'en subir les conséquences.

Après un instant de réflexion Mudgud s'adresse à vous :

« Vous avez raison, mais il y a un petit problème…

\- Ah… ah bon ? demande Séréna un peu anxieuse.

\- Oui : Hel ne reçoit jamais ! » rugit-elle en empoignant sa masse.

* * *

**Vous n'avez pas réussi à convaincre Modgud.**

Allez au chapitre 121.


	113. Grafvolluth

Vous décidez d'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

« Vous croyez qu'on peut passer sans le combattre ? » demande doucement Leelway.

Comme pour répondre à sa question, l'imposante tête ouvre un œil et le pose sur vous.

« Ca ne va pas être possible on dirait… » déplore Séréna.

La créature se redresse alors que vous dégainez vos armes pour vous préparer au combat.

Le monstre qui se dresse face à vous est un serpent de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long. Son corps est couvert d'écailles noires, mais elles ne semblent pas particulièrement épaisses. Sa tête s'élève maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol et sa langue fourchue siffle à chacune de ses apparitions. Sur son dos, deux ailes dotées de griffes à une articulation s'agitent.

Alors qu'il se penche vers vous pour vous crier dessus, laissant apparaître deux crochets à venin menaçants, vous pouvez voir ses PVs s'afficher ainsi que son nom : Moin.

Vous donnez les directives du combat à vos coéquipiers avant de foncer dans la bataille.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez viser la tête en priorité, allez au chapitre 52.  
Si vous souhaitez essayer d'y couper les ailes, allez au chapitre 169.  
Si vous préférez combattre de façon originale et essayer de forcer Moin à rentrer dans un mur, allez au chapitre 5.


	114. Laguz

Vous arrivez finalement à nouveau dans la salle au pont doré.

Vous décidez d'inspecter rapidement les environs, mais vous ne trouvez rien qui soit digne d'intérêt.

Vous remarquez cependant que Fran a un regard vague en direction du pont. Vous lui demandez ce qu'elle a et elle vous répond :

« Je me disais juste que c'est dommage de l'avoir tuée. Elle avait l'air sympa… »

Vous vous étonnez d'une telle réponse et lui dites que sans ça vous n'auriez pas eu sa clé.

« Tu dois avoir raison. » soupire-t-elle.

Vous décidez de continuer votre route.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	115. Kaunan

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour explorer la salle, mais en faisant extrêmement attention à où vous mettez les pieds.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuses vous décidez d'abandonner.

« Elle était vraiment là que pour avoir ma peau cette salle… » marmonne Leelway, encore perturbé par les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés.

Vous pestez.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 134.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 122.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 138.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 185.


	116. Kvasir

Jocel se précipite sur le coffre… mais se rappelle ce que vous lui avez dit dans la première salle cachée et s'interrompt aussitôt.

« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu nous tuer ! le réprimande Séréna.

\- Je te signale que je n'y ai pas touché ! » rétorque-t-il, faisant lâcher un soupir à Séréna.

Vous soupirez avant d'inviter tout le groupe à inspecter les environs.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche pendant lesquelles vous avez surtout surveillé que Jocel ne fasse rien d'idiot, c'est finalement Séréna qui trouve une cachette dans un des murs :

« Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

Vous approchant, vous voyez que dans la cachette qu'elle a mise à jour se trouve une clé dorée. Vous décidez de la prendre.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Slidr ***

« La clé de Slidr ? » remarque Séréna.

Vous attendant à une réplique cinglante de la part de Fran, vous manquez d'éclater en sanglots en vous rappelant qu'elle n'est plus là.

Vous parvenez à vous reprendre à temps et vous tournez vers Jocel qui regarde le coffre avec envie. Vous lui demandez ce qu'il y a et il vous répond :

« Je suis curieux de savoir ce qu'il y a dedans.

\- C'est sûrement un piège, rétorque Séréna.

\- On ne le saura qu'en essayant.

\- On risque surtout de mourir en essayant. C'est trop risqué, n'est-ce pas chef ? »

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez ouvrir le coffre, allez au chapitre 120.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle précédente, allez au chapitre 167.

Note : Si vous aviez déjà la clé de Sildr, vous n'en obtenez pas une deuxième, cela va de soi.


	117. Hildr

Vous donnez vos directives à vos coéquipiers.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est une très bonne idée, rétorque Séréna. Elles sont difficile d'accès et elles ont l'air très solide…

\- On s'en fiche de ça ! intervient Fran. Peu importe sa résistance, on le brisera !

\- L'idée n'est pas si étrange, vous soutient Leelway. En blessant ses ailes on peut l'empêcher de les utiliser pour nous attaquer sur une large zone ou pour améliorer ses déplacements.

\- Pas faux… avoue Séréna.

\- Dites, coupe Jocel. Serait peut-être temps de bouger : le boss va charger là ! »

Vous approuvez et demandez à Leelway de bloquer le coup. Vous répartissez les autres en deux équipes : Jocel et Fran sur la droite et Séréna et vous sur la gauche.

Nidhögg n'attend pas que vous ayez fini de parler pour foncer sur votre groupe. Le choc avec le bouclier de Leelway est puissant, mais ce dernier bloque le coup sans mal. Vous profitez du temps que le dragon met à récupérer pour filer le long de son corps aux côtés de Séréna.

Parvenant à son aile, vous abattez violement votre arme sur la créature et ressentez toute l'énergie du choc remonter dans votre bras ses écailles sont encore plus dure qu'elles n'en ont l'air. Le contrecoup de votre assaut vous paralyse quelques instants, permettant au boss de se redresser.

Ce n'est pas bon… Une fois redressé ses ailes sont hors d'atteinte. Il faut le forcer à se remettre à quatre pattes pensez-vous. Vous voyez alors Nidhögg lancer les griffes de sa patte avant sur Leelway, qui pare le coup sans problème. Si Leelway pouvait le forcer à essayer de le mordre, les ailes du monstre seraient à votre merci.

Vous criez à Leelway de focaliser toute l'hostilité sur lui et de si possible abîmer les griffes de ses pattes avant.

« Je vais m'occuper des pattes avant, répond Jocel. Ses écailles sont trop solides pour ma rapière. »

Vous approuvez, malgré la surprise de ce trait de lucidité. Pendant ce temps, vous en profitez pour infliger quelques dégâts au niveau des pattes arrière.

Après quelques minutes dans cette configuration, vous remarquez que le boss n'a perdu qu'une barre de vie et demie. Vous comprenez alors que ce combat va être très long.

« Ça y est ! crie Jocel. Il a plus de griffes. »

Vous jetez un œil dans sa direction pour vous apercevoir que les coups de Nidhögg ont grandement perdu en puissance, le forçant à chercher une autre façon d'attaquer. Il ne met pas longtemps à trouver et plonge sa mâchoire en direction de Leelway et Jocel.

« Attention ! » crie Séréna.

Jocel a le temps d'éviter l'attaque et Leelway de lever son bouclier pour empêcher les crocs de Nidhogg de le transpercer. S'engage alors un combat de force entre eux deux qui va vous permettre d'infliger un maximum de dégâts au boss.

« Tiens bon Leelway ! crie Fran. Je vais pulvériser son aile vite fait puis je viens lui fracasser la tête ! »

De l'autre côté du dragon, vous entendez Fran abattre sa hache avec force à plusieurs reprises. De votre côté, vous tentez d'infliger un maximum de dégâts sur l'aile gauche aux côtés de Séréna.

Jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la jauge de vie de Leelway, vous voyez qu'il peut encore tenir un moment. A ce rythme c'est le boss qui va devoir reculer d'ailleurs sa jauge descend beaucoup plus vite qu'avant. Vous n'avez pas le temps de chercher à comprendre pourquoi que Nidhögg hurle de douleur avant de reculer à grande vitesse, libérant Leelway du poids de ses mâchoires.

Vous regroupant autour de Leelway, vous remarquez que le boss est particulièrement énervé et qu'il s'avance vers vous d'un pas lourd. En regardant de plus près, vous voyez qu'il a un œil percé. Vous comprenez alors que Jocel a attaqué sa tête pendant que vous vous occupiez des ailes. Observant un peu mieux ses ailes, vous voyez que celle que visait Fran est très amochée. Vous pensez pouvoir la sectionner bientôt. Le reste du corps est quasiment intact aucune grosse blessure au niveau des pattes et rien sur le ventre. Vous pensez qu'il faut vite briser cette aile avant de finir en frappant la tête ou les pattes arrière.

Le temps que vous passiez à observer votre adversaire, vos compagnons se sont approchés et attaquent le boss du mieux qu'ils peuvent.

Sa sixième barre de vie étant vidée, Nidhögg se dresse sur ses pattes arrière. Voyant Leelway entre vous et le boss, vous avez une idée.

Vous vous élancez vers lui et lui criez de se servir de son bouclier comme propulseur. Il vous fait un signe de la tête alors que le dragon rugit de toutes ses forces en déployant ses ailes pile ce que vous vouliez.

Prenant appui sur le bouclier de Leelway, vous vous propulsez en hauteur tandis que votre adversaire poursuit son cri rauque. Au milieu de votre saut, vous vous sentez voler alors que Nidhögg finit son hurlement. Dégainant votre arme, vous plongez sur le boss avec l'objectif de définitivement le priver de son aile droite.

Soudain, Nidhögg tourne rapidement sur lui-même et vous envoie sa queue dessus à pleine puissance. Le choc est tellement puissant qu'en plus de vous couper en plein saut il vous projette contre un des murs de la salle. Vous tombez au sol lourdement. Vous avez à peine le temps de vous inquiéter pour votre jauge de vie qui a bien baissée que vous entendez un de vos compagnons vous avertir :

« Attention chef ! »

Alors que vous ouvrez les yeux, vous voyez une gerbe d'eau sous pression se diriger vers vous à grande vitesse, puis plus rien.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ His power! It's over 9.000!_


	118. Sigyn

Vous demandez à Séréna de vous suivre et partez à la recherche du mécanisme du piège au nord.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes de recherche vous n'avez rien trouvé et vous entendez Leelway hurler. En vous retournant pour observer la situation vous voyez que la cage à quasiment atteint le plafond il ne reste que très peu de temps. Vous entendez alors Jocel hurler :

« Par ici ! J'ai pas de quoi couper la corde ! »

Séréna et vous courez en direction de Jocel il a trouvé le mécanisme, pas de temps à perdre !

Malheureusement, vous n'êtes même pas à la moitié du chemin que vous voyer une explosion de cristaux au-dessus de vos têtes. Vous comprenez en voyant la jauge grisée de Leelway que c'est trop tard.

Vous sentez la tristesse vous envahir, vous entendez Séréna sangloter à côté de vous. Vous voyez Jocel s'avancer vers vous, les larmes aux yeux.

Vous laissez finalement éclater votre peine et fondez en larme en même temps que les autres.

Après plusieurs minutes, vous parvenez à vous reprendre. C'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? D'abord Fran, maintenant Leelway…

\- On devrait rentrer pour leur donner une cérémonie décente en fin de compte… propose Séréna.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais finir le donjon pour que leur mort ne soit pas vaine ?

\- Sans Leelway ni Fran, on court à la catastrophe. Il faut se résigner… »

Vous répondez à Séréna que vous pouvez endurer le rôle de Leelway s'il le faut.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à vous répondre, un message du système s'affiche devant vous.

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

« C'est quoi ? » demande Jocel.

Personne n'a le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway. »

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner.

« J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Vous pleurez tous sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est trop !

Une fois que vous êtes calmés, Jocel et Séréna se tournent vers vous pour que vous décidiez de la marche à suivre.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez partir et offrir une cérémonie d'adieu à Leelway et Fran, allez au chapitre 133.  
Si vous voulez continuer l'aventure malgré tout, allez au chapitre 57.


	119. Hvergelmir

Vous expliquez votre plan à vos camarades avec une grande fierté. Séréna et Jocel vous dévisagent alors un moment avant que la première ne finisse par se décider à parler :

« T'es vraiment notre chef ? Parce que là on dirait que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui se fait passer pour toi. Quelqu'un de beaucoup, beaucoup plus stupide.

\- Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec elle. » rajoute Jocel.

Ces paroles vous vexant profondément, vous décidez de leur montrer à quel point votre plan est génial. Vous vous tournez vers Nidhögg pour le voir se préparer à vous foncer dessus. Vous courez alors en direction du fleuve le plus proche en essayant de centrer l'attention du boss sur vous, avec succès. Nidhögg vous charge alors, mais vous évitez l'assaut en plongeant dans le fleuve au dernier moment.

Alors que vous sortez la tête de l'eau et vous préparez à forcer Nidhögg à vous rejoindre, vous entendez Séréna crier :

« …gon d'eau ! Sors de là ! Il va te tuer ! »

Vous ne comprenez que trop tard le début de la phrase. Alors que vous prenez conscience de votre erreur, Nidhögg bondit sur vous et vous fait couler. Le temps que vous preniez vos repères, vous sentez le boss nager à grande vitesse autour de vous, avant de vous attraper la jambe avec sa mâchoire et de vous trainer au fond de l'eau.

Alors que vos réserves d'oxygène se réduisent à grande vitesse, la lumière de la surface se fait de plus en plus faible. Vous sombrez alors dans l'obscurité totale.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Noyer un dragon d'eau… Sérieusement ?!_


	120. Algiz

Vous décidez de vous approcher du coffre quand même, sous l'œil inquiet ou curieux de vos camarades.

Vous ouvrez le coffre et y trouvez… rien.

La seconde d'après la seule porte de la salle se ferme.

Alors que vous vous excusez auprès de Séréna qui « vous l'avait bien dit », une série de piques sortent de deux murs opposés et se referment sur vous.

Vous avez à peine le temps de dire un dernier mot à vos compagnons avant de disparaître dans une explosion de cristaux.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Je crois que maintenant tu sais qu'avec moi il ne faut pas avoir les yeux plus gros que le ventre…_


	121. Skeggöld

Vous et votre équipe vous mettez en position de combat. Modgud dégaine sa masse et rugit à votre égard :

« Vous n'emprunterez jamais ce pont ! »

Faisant tourner sa masse, elle l'abat devant vous en soulevant un épais nuage de poussière.

« Le combat va être rude. » annonce Leelway.

Vous approuvez avant de donner vos ordres.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez encercler Modgud, allez au chapitre 132.  
Si vous voulez scinder le groupe en deux équipes, allez au chapitre 172.  
Si vous voulez attaquer à cinq de front, allez au chapitre 17.


	122. Jarngreipr

Cela fait un moment maintenant que vous montez les escaliers et vous dirigez vers l'amont du fleuve.

« C'est quand même bizarre toute cette flotte, remarque Jocel.

\- C'est sûr que ce n'est pas commun de longer le cours d'un fleuve dans un donjon. » continue Séréna.

Vous exprimez à voix haute votre inquiétude quant au fait de devoir vous battre sous l'eau.

« Tout le monde sais que tu sais pas nager ! » nargue Jocel.

Vous démentez avant de prévenir Jocel que vous risquez de le noyer si il continue.

« Arrêtez tous les deux ! coupe Leelway. On arrive. »

Vous arrivez effectivement en haut des escaliers. Vous vous trouvez à présent dans une grande salle au sol couvert d'herbe. La salle est bordée à l'est et à l'ouest par deux fleuves celui que vous avez longé et un autre. Il semblerait qu'ils trouvent leur source derrière la paroi au nord de la salle.

« Attention ! prévient Séréna. Il y a des Golems de Pierre dans la salle. »

Elle désigne deux amas de pierre au centre de la pièce. Vous demandez au groupe de se mettre en position de combat et d'approcher lentement des pierres.

Il est fréquent que ces monstres se cachent ainsi, vous décidez de ne pas prendre de risques.

Alors que vous n'êtes qu'à quelques pas des monticules de pierre, ces derniers se mettent en mouvement ce sont bien deux Golems.

Sans attendre qu'ils prennent forme, vous vous jetez sur l'un d'eux, Leelway à vos côtés. Vous assénez un coup vertical sur le monstre. Leelway vous emboîte le pas en abatant sa masse sur l'ennemi.

De leur côté, Jocel et Séréna frappent à tour de rôle leur ennemi sans lui laisser le temps d'attaquer.

Après quelques minutes de combat particulièrement bien huilé, vous venez à bout des deux monstres qui n'ont même pas pu asséner le moindre coup.

« Et vlan ! » annonce triomphalement Jocel avant d'exécuter une danse de victoire un peu ridicule.

Devant les rires moqueurs de vos camarades, Jocel s'arrête de danser avant de s'indigner :

« Vous savez pas ce qui est classe… »

Une fois vos esprits repris, vous décidez d'analyser la salle plus en détail. Vous remarquez une porte au nord de la salle, solidement fermée. En vous approchant, vous voyez qu'elle possède deux serrures.

« Il nous faut deux clés pour passer. » remarque Jocel. Séréna le félicite sarcastiquement pour la pertinence de son expertise.

Outre cette porte, seules deux issues permettent de quitter cette pièce une au sud-ouest et une au sud-est, toutes deux longeant un des deux fleuves qui bordent la salle.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez redescendre vers la salle de l'est, allez au chapitre 39.  
Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'ouest pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 14.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'ouest et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 162.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 88.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte au nord, allez au chapitre 151.


	123. Hraesvelg

Vous demandez à vos camarades de rester groupés et d'avancer sur la géante. Vous insistez bien au près de Jocel pour qu'il reste derrière vous pendant la phase d'approche.

« Ouais, ouais. Je vais faire ça. »

Alors que le nuage de poussière se dissipe, votre groupe avance à bonne allure. Vous êtes à sa tête, bouclier en avant.

La géante, voyant que tout le monde est regroupé, ne se fait pas prier pour abattre sa masse sur vous de toutes ses forces. Le coup fuse à une vitesse incroyable. Vous doutez de votre capacité à encaisser cette attaque, mais vous devez le faire, sans ça vos camarades ne pourront pas y survivre.

Vous levez votre bouclier pour parer le coup et au moment du choc… vous vous faites écraser par la puissance de l'attaque.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Seul Leelway aurait pu encaisser un tel coup._


	124. Svôl

Vous parvenez dans une salle à quatre sorties, une par point cardinal. Vous remarquez aussi un peu de mousse sur le mur ouest.

« Quoi ?! Trois sorties c'est pas assez ?! Comment on va sortir de là ?!

\- Calme-toi Jocel ! intervient Séréna. Laisse-nous nous concentrer.

\- Heu… Pardon. »

Vous discutez brièvement avec Séréna pour convenir d'une direction.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 102.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 110.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 150.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 58.


	125. Sidr

Vous avancez dans le couloir avant d'arriver à un tournant. Vous prenez à gauche et arrivez dans une petite salle dont le seul signe distinctif est un pavé cassé dans un coin de la pièce.

Trois sorties s'offrent à vous : une au nord, une à l'est et une au sud.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 54.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'est, allez au chapitre 78.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 55.


	126. Geirönul

Vous utilisez les deux clés dorées trouvées dans le donjon sur la porte au nord de la salle. La porte s'ouvre lentement.

« Enfin ! s'exclame Jocel. Enfin le boss !

\- Ouaaaaiiiis ! s'extasie Fran. On va le pulvériser ! »

Jocel et Fran débordent d'énergie, jusqu'à ce que Séréna les rappelle à l'ordre :

« Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucune raison que le boss se trouve derrière cette porte, non ?

\- Derrière une porte aussi grande, c'est soit le boss soit le trésor ! » rétorque Jocel.

Séréna soupire. De votre côté, vous espérez simplement que vos épreuves sont bientôt finies vous arrivez à cours de ressources.

Franchissant la porte à présent ouverte, vous arrivez dans une très grande salle ronde. Face à vous, à l'autre bout de la salle, vous distinguez une source d'eau claire. Les deux fleuves de la salle précédente proviennent de cette source et s'écoulent à travers la paroi que vous venez de traverser. Vous remarquez aussi que cinq autres cours d'eau partent de la source pour se frayer un chemin à travers les parois de la pièce.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie, remarque Séréna. Ce doit être la dernière salle en fin de compte.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! » conclue Jocel.

Vous souriez alors que Séréna lui tire la langue.

Alors que vous vous avancez vers la source au fond de la pièce, quelque chose se met à bouger dans l'eau.

Vous ordonnez à vos camarades de reculer.

Alors que vous vous éloignez de la source, une créature en surgit dans une gerbe d'eau.

Une fois l'eau retombée, votre adversaire se tient face à vous. Il s'agit d'un dragon d'eau particulièrement imposant. Alors que votre regard est ancré sur les écailles bleutées qui parcourent son dos, la créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrière laissant apparaître un ventre couvert d'une peau bleue pâle, et déploie ses ailes de toute leur envergure en hurlant. Il doit bien mesurer dans les trente mètres d'envergure, pour sûrement autant de long.

Reprenant vos esprits, vous cherchez rapidement un point faible alors que son nom apparaît au dessus de ses sept barres de vie : « Nidhögg ».

Sa tête semble bien protégée par ses écailles. Celles de son dos ont l'air encore plus résistantes. La peau de son ventre n'a pas l'air particulièrement fragile non plus. Ses ailes bleues sombre semblent très épaisses. Sa longue queue a l'air d'être plutôt souple. Ses pattes arrière sont très musclées. Celles de devant sont plus fines mais leurs griffes ont l'air redoutables.

Vous ne décelez aucun point faible évident. Ce combat sera difficile.

Sans le bouclier de Leelway il va vous falloir compter sur la force de frappe de Fran pour en finir rapidement.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez essayer de lui trancher le cou, allez au chapitre 59.  
Si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux lui blesser les pattes avant, allez au chapitre 44.  
Si vous préférez tenter de sectionner les orteils de ses pattes arrière, allez au chapitre 165.  
Si vous désirez lui couper la queue, allez au chapitre 15.


	127. Gömul

Après un couloir assez tortueux, vous arrivez dans… une impasse.

« Je vais devenir fou ! » hurle Jocel derrière vous.

Vous entendez quelqu'un lui donner un grand coup sur la tête pour le calmer.

« On devrait peut-être inspecter la salle ? » propose Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez inspecter la salle, allez au chapitre 18.  
Sinon, retournez sur vos pas et retournez au chapitre 111.


	128. Geri

Voyant un coffre au centre de la salle, Jocel se précipite pour l'ouvrir, malgré vos mises en garde.

Vous courez dans la salle pour le rattraper mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà ouvert le coffre.

« Sérieux ! C'est trop nul ! Y a qu'une potion là dedans ! » se plaint-il.

Vous l'attrapez par le col et le triez jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, craignant qu'un piège ne se déclanche.

Une fois dehors, le mur se referme rapidement et la salle cachée disparaît.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! » demande Jocel passablement énervé.

Vous vous énervez en lui demandant pourquoi LUI a fait ça.

« Y a un coffre, je vais l'ouvrir !

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dis que ça pourrait être un piège ?! s'indigne Séréna. T'aurais pu crever ! Tu veux vraiment rejoindre Fran ?! Abrutit ! »

Vous restez bouche bée devant le ton que vient de prendre Séréna elle n'a que très rarement haussée la voix à ce point. Elle a vraiment dû avoir peur pour s'énerver comme ça…

Voyant que Jocel a un air totalement ahuri, vous décidez de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible que ce genre de salle est très souvent un piège pour tuer les joueurs cupides.

« Sérieux ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Leelway.

\- Oui. Beaucoup sont morts comme ça. »

Il se tait un moment avant de finalement s'excuser pour son imprudence. Il jure de ne plus recommencer et vous donne le maigre butin qu'il a trouvé.

*** Vous obtenez une potion ***

« Ne fait plus jamais ça…, menace Séréna.

\- … Promis. »

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle du nord**

Allez au chapitre 138.


	129. Reginleif

Vous vous précipitez aux côtés de Jocel qui est déjà en train de chercher un moyen de sauver Leelway, demandant à Séréna de chercher du côté nord de la salle.

Pendant ce temps, la cage de Leelway s'élève de plus en plus, et malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvient pas à briser les barreaux.

Après quelques secondes de recherche, vous parvenez enfin à trouver une corde qui s'enfonce dans le sol, cachée derrière une tapisserie accrochée sur le mur du sud.

Jocel arrive près de vous :

« On dirait qu'on a trouvé ! Il faut trancher ça ! »

* * *

**Quelle arme avez-vous ?**

Si vous avez une épée, allez au chapitre 86.  
Si vous avez une hache, allez au chapitre 197.  
Si vous avez une masse, allez au chapitre 71.


	130. Modgud

Vous optez pour la solution de Séréna et décidez de convaincre la géante.

« Et comment tu comptes faire ? vous questionne Fran.

\- Commençons par parler avec elle, on verra bien. » répond Séréna.

Vous vous approchez et saluez Modgud.

« Personne ne passe, c'est tout. » répond-t-elle.

Jocel s'approche de vous :

« Elle l'a déjà dit, elle radote…

\- Oui, je l'ai déjà dit mais vous bougez pas, alors je répète. »

Vous tentez de calmer le jeu en vous présentant.

« Enchantée, répond-t-elle, moi c'est Modgud. Si vous voulez passer vous allez devoir me battre, sinon partez d'ici. »

Vous vous tournez vers vos compagnons qui vous font clairement comprendre que c'est à vous de décider quoi dire.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous dire ?**

Si vous voulez bluffer et dire qu'on vous attend de l'autre côté, allez au chapitre 112.  
Si vous voulez tenter de discuter de choses diverses pour l'amadouer, allez au chapitre 85.  
Si vous voulez la défier à un duel d'énigmes, allez au chapitre 48.


	131. Helgardh

Vous expliquez votre plan à vos camarades. Enfin, « plan » est un bien grand mot, comme vous le fait si justement remarquer Séréna :

« Et avec quelle arme on lui coupe les ailes ? Je te signale que tu vas devoir bloquer les coups du monstre vu que tu es notre seul tank, et Jocel et moi on pourra juste lui faire des trous dedans. »

Vous vous grattez la tête en cherchant une solution au problème si judicieusement soulevé par votre amie, avant que Jocel n'interrompe votre réflexion :

« Ben, j'ai une épée moi. Ca devrait le faire, non ?

\- Jocel, tente d'expliquer le plus calmement possible Séréna. Tu n'as pas une épée, mais une rapière. Tu fais des trous avec, pas des entailles.

\- Si. Je peux faire des entailles.

\- Capables d'ouvrir la chair, mais pas capables de couper un membre.

\- Aaaaaaah… Et c'est ce qu'on veut faire ? »

Séréna le dévisage un moment avant de soupirer :

« T'as écouté le plan au moins ? »

Jocel n'a pas le temps de répondre que votre groupe se fait faucher avec une violence incroyable, décollant sur une dizaine de mètres avant de se faire douloureusement stopper par un des murs de la salle. Vous avez à peine le temps de retrouver vos esprits et de vous redresser que vous voyez Moin foncer à grande vitesse sur vous. Vous n'avez pas le temps de placer votre bouclier face au serpent que se dernier vous heurte avec force avec son crâne, vous broyant contre le mur et arrachant vos derniers points de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ Quelle bonne idée que de se lancer dans un débat sur la meilleure stratégie à adopter devant le boss !_


	132. Angrboda

Vous ordonnez à votre équipe d'encercler la géante de façon à la déstabiliser. Leelway reste face à elle tandis que Séréna et vous allez sur son flanc droit et Jocel et Fran sur le gauche.

La géante ne semble pas prêter attention à la manœuvre et abat sa masse sur Leelway, qui parvient à bloquer le coup de son bouclier. Ni une ni deux, vous et vos coéquipiers vous jetez sur Modgud Jocel arrive le premier au contact et entaille la jambe de la géante. De votre côté, Séréna transperce l'autre jambe de sa lance. Le résultat n'est pas très probant, mais le coup attire quand même l'attention de Modgud qui tente de la frapper de son arme. Vous parvenez à vous interposer entre Séréna et la masse, mais le choc est tellement violent qu'il vous fait décoller sur quelques mètres en emportant la lancière avec vous.

Pendant ce temps, Fran a eu le temps de se rapprocher et d'abattre sa hache sur la jambe de la géante tandis que Jocel s'attaque à son pied.

Sentant que sa jambe est sévèrement blessée, Modgud lance sa main gauche en direction de ses deux assaillants.

« Attention à la main ! » hurle Leelway qui n'est pas assez près pour s'interposer.

Jocel parvient à esquiver l'attaque d'un rapide bon en arrière alors que Fran a tout juste le temps de se cacher derrière sa hache. Le coup qu'elle reçoit est d'une puissance telle qu'elle en perd plus de la moitié de ses PVs.

« Ca va ! assure-t-elle en se relevant. Je peux continuer !

\- Non ! contredit Leelway. Tu es trop mal en point !

\- Ca va aller je te dis, je ferai plus attention.

\- Leelway, reste avec elle ! » demande Séréna.

Vous approuvez tout en esquivant un coup de masse qui vous était destiné.

Leelway se place devant Fran, la protégeant des attaques le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits.

Modgud est centrée sur vous. Séréna et Jocel lui font des dégâts en continu alors qu'elle tente désespérément de vous assommer avec sa masse. Elle sent que vous commencez à vous épuiser et que vous ne tiendrez pas longtemps. Il vous faudrait la protection de Leelway pour pouvoir souffler un peu, mais il protège Fran le temps qu'elle boive une potion.

Soudain, Modgud pousse un profond hurlement avant de poser un genou à terre. En observant plus précisément ses jambes, vous constatez que Séréna lui a anéanti le talon. Maintenant qu'elle est immobile ça va être plus facile.

Vous voyez depuis votre position un peu à l'écart que Fran a complètement récupérée et qu'elle fonce à présent sur Modgud, suivie par Leelway. Jocel fonce lui aussi sur la géante depuis une autre direction. Vous courrez à votre tour vers la mêlée pour vous trouver aux côtés de Séréna.

Les coups fusent de partout alors que la géante peine à riposter. Alors que sa dernière jauge de points de vie atteint le jaune, vous entendez un puissant râle émaner de Modgud. Vous voulez prévenir les autres de prendre leurs distances, mais la géante vous en empêche en réalisant un balayage horizontal avec sa masse.

Vous parvenez à bloquer une partie de l'attaque avec votre bouclier. Une fois à nouveau stable sur vos appuis, vous remarquez que les jauges de Séréna et surtout Fran ont baissé. Vous jetez un rapide coup d'œil autour de vous pour vous rendre compte que vous êtes dispersés et que Modgud est entrée dans une folie berserker elle lance son arme dans tout les sens avec une puissance dévastatrice, la rendant particulièrement difficile à approcher.

Vous parvenez à esquiver de justesse un coup alors que vous apercevez Leelway qui avance vers elle, caché derrière son bouclier. Vous parvenez aussi à voir Jocel tenter de s'approcher. Consultant les jauges de PV, vous remarquez que Séréna bloque tant bien que mal les attaques.

Cependant, alors que vous avancez pour tenter de retirer ses derniers points de vie à la géante, vous voyez un corps fuser à travers la pièce, propulsé par un coup de massue d'une violence inouïe. Alors qu'il allait heurter le sol, il vole en éclats, en milliers de petits cristaux. Cette vision vous transperce le cœur quelqu'un vient de mourir.

Votre jugement complètement obscurci par la colère, vous vous jetez sur Modgud. Vous esquivez de peu un coup de poing horizontal en vous baissant. Vous jetant sur le côté, vous évitez un coup de massue plongeant. Maintenant aux pieds de la géante, vous sautez sur son genou et vous en servez comme appui pour vous élever à hauteur de sa tête et abattre violemment votre arme sur elle, lui ôtant ses derniers PVs.

Vous vous réceptionnez au milieu d'une nuée de cristaux alors que les larmes emplissent votre visage.

Vous entendez les autres membres de votre équipe s'approcher de vous, le pas lourd. Vous entendez même des sanglots. Vous refusez d'ouvrir les yeux ou de regarder les barres de vie, vous ne voulez pas savoir qui est parti…

Une main sur votre épaule vous force à ouvrir les yeux vous ne pourrez pas fuir la vérité.

Face à vous, vous trouvez un Jocel en pleurs, accompagné par une Séréna encore en état de choc. Levant les yeux sur la personne qui a mis la main sur votre épaule, vous croisez le regard triste de Leelway. Vos yeux s'emplissent à nouveau de larmes alors que vous réalisez que vous avez perdu Fran pour toujours.

Vous fondez finalement en larmes, accompagnant Jocel. Vous êtes suivis de peu par Séréna puis Leelway.

Après de longues minutes, votre groupe parvient à se calmer. C'est Leelway qui décide de parler le premier :

« Tu resteras toujours dans nos cœurs, Fran…

\- Qu… qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? » demande Jocel.

Vous lui répondez que vous ne savez pas trop. Un message du système apparaît alors devant vous il vous informe de la réception d'un objet.

*** Vous obtenez un anneau ciselé ***

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demande Leelway.

Vous allez lui répondre que vous n'en savez rien, mais un message préenregistré se lance :

« Salut à tous, c'est Fran »

Ces simples mots vous mettent les larmes aux yeux.

« J'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de faire ce genre de choses, mais bon, puisque c'est vous…

Si vous entendez ce message, c'est que je suis plus là, c'est pour ça que je veux vous donner cet anneau. Je sais que vous serez perdus sans moi, alors avec cet anneau c'est comme si j'étais toujours un peu avec vous. Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, faites en sorte de rester en vie, c'est le plus important.

Séréna, j'aimerais te dire que tu as été une de mes meilleures amies. Peu importe le futur, les moments qu'on a passés ensemble sont éternels.

Leelway, j'ai toujours pu compter sur toi. Reste fidèle à toi-même.

Jocel,… je t'ai toujours beaucoup apprécié tu sais, même si t'es sacrément pénible quand tu t'y mets.

Chef, j'aimerais te dire que j'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie sous tes ordres. Fait en sorte de protéger le reste de la guilde, on a tous foi en toi.

Dans tous les cas, ne vous laissez pas abattre. Allez au bout de ce jeu ! Pétez lui la tronche ! Faites-le pour moi. »

Vous fondez à nouveau en larmes.

Après quelques minutes, vous parvenez à tous vous reprendre. Vous décidez de vous occuper finalement des objets donnés par la victoire sur Modgud. En plus des pièces d'or et des points d'expérience, vous obtenez une clé.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Gjöll ***

Dans la morosité la plus totale, vous décidez de donner une potion à Séréna et d'en prendre une, les autres n'en ayant pas besoin.

*** Vous perdez trois potions (en comptant celle de Fran) / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

Vous décidez finalement de demander aux autres ce qu'ils veulent faire.

« Je suis plus motivé pour continuer… annonce Jocel.

\- Moi non plus… poursuit Leelway.

\- Je pense qu'on devrait continuer quand même, propose Séréna. Si on abandonne maintenant, Fran sera morte en vain.

\- Ce donjon lui a coûté la vie ! s'insurge Jocel.

\- Raison de plus pour se venger de lui !

\- On devrait plutôt offrir à Fran une cérémonie décente !

\- On le fera après !

\- Et si on crève aussi ?!

\- On ne mourra pas ! »

Vous décidez de les stopper avant que ça ne dégénère.

Une fois les esprits un peu apaisés, vous demandez à Leelway ce qu'il en pense.

« … Je sais pas… » finit-il par répondre alors que les deux autres le fusillent du regard.

Vous soupirez en vous disant que c'est encore à vous de choisir…

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez partir pour donner une cérémonie à Fran, allez au chapitre 166.  
Si vous souhaitez continuer l'aventure :  
\- et que vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 39.  
\- et que vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	133. Bifrost

Vous décidez d'utiliser un cristal de téléportation pour quitter le donjon.

Une fois de retour en ville, vous vous attelez à la préparation d'une cérémonie en l'honneur de Fran et Leelway

Quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie est prête. Vous vous regroupez tous les trois autour de deux stèles que vous avez érigées à l'est du palier 29, dans la plaine où ils se sont rencontrés, de ce qu'ils vous ont dit. Vous faites une minute de silence en leur honneur avant de vous approcher tour à tour pour leur dire quelques mots.

Quand votre tour arrive enfin, vous vous approchez des stèles et prononcez quelques mots avant d'accrocher les armoiries de votre guilde aux deux stèles en guise de dernier cadeau.

Alors que vous tournez les talons, vous tâtez dans votre poche les souvenirs qu'ils vous ont laissés.

« Ils seront toujours près de nous. » vous dites vous.

Vous décidez avec votre équipe de ne plus jamais retourner dans Elivagar ce donjon ne vous prendra pas un ami de plus.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Tu as raison, au bout d'un moment il faut savoir arrêter les frais._


	134. Eldhrimnir

Vous montez les escaliers en direction du hall en discutant avec Leelway.

Une fois arrivés en haut, vous entendez Séréna rire à une blague de Jocel heureusement qu'il est là pour détendre l'atmosphère…

* * *

**Où souhaitez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle à l'est, allez au chapitre 39.  
Si vous vous dirigez vers la salle à l'ouest pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 14.  
Si vous êtes déjà passés par la salle à l'ouest et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 162.


	135. Laevatein

L'auteur s'approche toujours plus près. Dans un élan de lucidité, alors que vous vous collez de peur au mur derrière vous, vous ressentez une aspérité anormale au bout de vos doigts.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, vous appuyez dessus. Le mur contre lequel vous êtes tourne brutalement sur lui-même, vous faisant pénétrer dans une salle cachée de l'autre côté.

Une fois le mur immobilisé, vous entendez l'auteur jurer de l'autre côté vous êtes hors de danger.

Remerciant mille et une fois votre bonne étoile, vous tentez de vous relever. La démarche est difficile, mais vous parvenez à sentir de plus en plus votre corps au fil des minutes.

Parvenant finalement à vous redresser, vous observez la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez seul un piédestal se trouve en son milieu. Sur ce dernier vous apercevez un cristal octaédrique et une note de papier.

Vous vous approchez de la note et la lisez c'est un mot du narrateur :

« Félicitation vaillant lecteur, je vous félicite pour avoir trouvé ce chapitre caché. Ne soyez pas trop sévère avec l'auteur pour ce qu'il s'est passé à côté il tient à protéger le cristal qui se trouve ici.

Ce cristal, cher lecteur, vous appartient désormais. Si vous l'avez obtenu de façon légitime il vous suffit de faire un vœu et de le toucher l'auteur le réalisera (vous comprenez peut-être mieux pourquoi il est si bien caché). Si vous l'avez obtenu en trichant… il ne se passera rien.

Dans tous les cas, je tiens à vous féliciter pour être arrivé si loin. Ce fut une joie de vous guider au long de cette aventure. L'auteur est lui aussi, j'en suis sûr, extrêmement heureux de vous voir apporter tant d'importance à son œuvre.

En notre nom : Merci. »

Après un petit moment pendant lequel vous digérez l'information, vous décidez de toucher le cristal.

Un flash éblouissant envahit la pièce.

**FELICITATION**

Note de l'auteur :_ Bon… Vu que tu as découvert ce chapitre je ne peux que te féliciter… et m'excuser pour t'avoir roué(e) de coups…_

_Envoie-moi un MP si tu es là de façon légitime. Si tu es la première personne (ou dans les premières), tu pourras réclamer ton dû._

_Et encore merci pour avoir pris le temps de lire !_


	136. Idunn

Voyant un coffre au centre de la salle, Jocel se précipite pour l'ouvrir, malgré vos mises en garde.

Vous courez dans la salle pour le rattraper mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà ouvert le coffre.

« Sérieux ! C'est trop nul ! Y a qu'une potion là dedans ! » se plaint-il.

Vous l'attrapez par le col et le triez jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, craignant qu'un piège ne se déclanche.

Une fois dehors, le mur se referme rapidement et la salle cachée disparaît.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! demande Jocel passablement énervé.

\- Non ! Pourquoi TU as fais ça ! s'énerve Fran.

\- Y a un coffre, je vais l'ouvrir !

\- Et tu ne t'es pas dis que ça pourrait être un piège ? poursuit Séréna.

\- Pourquoi ? »

Vous expliquez le plus calmement possible à Jocel que ce genre de salle est très souvent un piège pour tuer les joueurs cupides.

« Sérieux ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Leelway.

\- Oui. Beaucoup sont morts comme ça. »

Il se tait un moment avant de finalement s'excuser pour son imprudence. Il jure de ne plus recommencer et vous donne le maigre butin qu'il a trouvé.

*** Vous obtenez une potion ***

« Ca valait pas la peine de risquer ta vie, commente Fran.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle du nord**

Allez au chapitre 140.


	137. Moin

Vous décidez d'avancer vers le centre de la salle.

« On devrait pouvoir passer sans le combattre. » propose doucement Séréna.

Comme pour la faire mentir, l'imposante tête ouvre un œil et le pose sur vous.

« Ou pas… » souffle Séréna.

La créature se redresse alors que vous dégainez vos armes pour vous préparer au combat.

Le monstre qui se dresse face à vous est un serpent de plusieurs dizaines de mètres de long. Son corps est couvert d'écailles noires, mais elles ne semblent pas particulièrement épaisses. Sa tête s'élève maintenant à plusieurs mètres du sol et sa langue fourchue siffle à chacune de ses apparitions. Sur son dos, deux ailes dotées de griffes à une articulation s'agitent.

Alors qu'il se penche vers vous pour vous crier dessus, laissant apparaître deux crochets à venin menaçants, vous pouvez voir ses PVs s'afficher ainsi que son nom : Moin.

Vous donnez les directives du combat à vos coéquipiers avant de foncer dans la bataille.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous souhaitez essayer d'y couper les ailes, allez au chapitre 131.  
Si vous voulez bloquer la tête afin de permettre à vos camarades d'attaquer par les flancs, allez au chapitre 98.  
Si vous voulez essayer de l'attaquer depuis l'intérieur en vous faisant volontairement avaler, allez au chapitre 170.


	138. Raido

Vous vous retrouvez une nouvelle fois dans la salle au nord d'Elivagar.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Jocel observe la porte scellée avec envie.

« Tu parles d'un type vénal, lâche Séréna.

\- Heu… Ca veut dire quoi ? » demande Jocel.

Vous lui expliquez calmement, même si vous savez qu'il va oublier de suite après…

« Aaaaaaaah ! fit-il en feignant de comprendre.

\- T'as encore rien compris… s'afflige Séréna.

\- Heu… non. Mais c'est pas grave, faut avancer ! Allez, action ! »

Vous soupirez avant de décider de votre prochaine destination.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle de l'est, allez au chapitre 39.  
Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'ouest pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 14.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'ouest et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 162.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 88.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte scellée, allez au chapitre 151.


	139. Wunjo

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour explorer la salle, mais en faisant extrêmement attention à où vous mettez les pieds.

Après quelques minutes de recherche infructueuses vous décidez d'abandonner.

« Pffff. Elle sert vraiment à rien cette salle ! » peste Fran, encore énervée par les évènements qui s'y sont déroulés.

Vous approuvez.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 34.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 99.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 140.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 177.


	140. Grani

Vous vous retrouvez une nouvelle fois dans la salle au nord d'Elivagar, parcourue par les deux fleuves.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Jocel observe la porte scellée avec envie.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'est pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 64.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'est et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'ouest pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 19.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'ouest et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 159.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 9.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte scellée, allez au chapitre 145.


	141. Gullfaxi

Vous revenez dans la salle à l'ouest du donjon. Vous sentez que Fran est pressée de partir, et vous devez bien admettre que c'est aussi votre cas.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 95.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 87.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 37.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 164.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 187.


	142. Gipul

Après un couloir particulièrement long, vous parvenez à une salle décorée d'une tapisserie en lambeaux sur un mur.

N'ayant pas spécialement envie de savoir pourquoi cette tapisserie est déchirée, vous pressez le pas.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 54.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 111.


	143. Hreidmar

Vous vous séparez pour mieux inspecter la salle.

C'est une salle assez classique, vous ne trouvez pas grand-chose d'intéressant sinon cette rivière qui est un peu atypique. Sa beauté vous fascine mais vous met aussi un peu mal à l'aise, sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi.

Soudain, Leelway vous tire de votre rêverie :

« Venez voir, j'ai trouvé un truc suspect ! »

Jocel, Fran, Séréna et vous vous approchez de Leelway qui désigne une portion de mur.

Vous remarquez en observant plus attentivement qu'il y a un mécanisme caché.

Une fois que tout le monde est regroupé, vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à vrombir et se met à coulisser, laissant apparaître une salle cachée dans laquelle se trouve un coffre.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 93.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 147.


	144. Othila

Vous retournez dans la salle au sud en suivant un chemin sinueux.

Vous sentez beaucoup d'humidité dans l'air.

« Le fleuve ne doit pas passer loin. » commente Séréna.

Après quelques minutes de marche un peu trop silencieuse vous parvenez dans la salle où se trouvait le labyrinthe. Les murs ayant disparus, il ne reste qu'une très large pièce bordée à l'ouest par un fleuve.

« Que fait-on maintenant ? » demande Séréna.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 53.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 148.


	145. Nidhögg

Vous utilisez les deux clés dorées trouvées dans le donjon sur la porte au nord de la salle. La porte s'ouvre lentement.

« Enfin ! s'exclame Jocel. Enfin le boss !

\- Ouaaaaiiiis ! s'extasie Fran. On va le pulvériser ! »

Jocel et Fran débordent d'énergie, jusqu'à ce que Séréna les rappelle à l'ordre :

« Vous savez qu'il n'y a aucune raison que le boss se trouve derrière cette porte, non ?

\- Derrière une porte aussi grande, c'est soit le boss soit le trésor ! » rétorque Jocel.

Séréna soupire. De votre côté, vous espérez simplement que vos épreuves sont bientôt finies vous arrivez à cours de ressources.

Franchissant la porte à présent ouverte, vous arrivez dans une très grande salle ronde. Face à vous, à l'autre bout de la salle, vous distinguez une source d'eau claire. Les deux fleuves de la salle précédente proviennent de cette source et s'écoulent à travers la paroi que vous venez de traverser. Vous remarquez aussi que cinq autres cours d'eau partent de la source pour se frayer un chemin à travers les parois de la pièce.

« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à les explorer comme les autres, se plaint Leelway. Deux ça suffit.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie, remarque Séréna. Ce doit être la dernière salle en fin de compte.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! » conclue Jocel.

Vous souriez alors que Séréna lui tire la langue.

Alors que vous vous avancez vers la source au fond de la pièce, quelque chose se met à bouger dans l'eau.

« Reculez ! » crie Leelway.

Alors que vous vous éloignez de la source, une créature en surgit dans une gerbe d'eau.

Une fois l'eau retombée, votre adversaire se tient face à vous. Il s'agit d'un dragon d'eau particulièrement imposant. Alors que votre regard est ancré sur les écailles bleutées qui parcourent son dos, la créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrière laissant apparaître un ventre couvert d'une peau bleue pâle, et déploie ses ailes de toute leur envergure en hurlant. Il doit bien mesurer dans les trente mètres d'envergure, pour sûrement autant de long.

Reprenant vos esprits, vous cherchez rapidement un point faible alors que son nom apparaît au dessus de ses sept barres de vie : « Nidhögg ».

Sa tête semble bien protégée par ses écailles. Celles de son dos ont l'air encore plus résistantes. La peau de son ventre n'a pas l'air particulièrement fragile non plus. Ses ailes bleues sombre semblent très épaisses. Sa longue queue a l'air d'être plutôt souple. Ses pattes arrière sont très musclées. Celles de devant sont plus fines mais leurs griffes ont l'air redoutables.

Vous ne décelez aucun point faible évident. Ce combat sera difficile.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez viser la tête en priorité, allez au chapitre 26.  
Si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux lui blesser les pattes arrière, allez au chapitre 79.  
Si vous choisissez de concentrer vos attaques sur son ventre, allez au chapitre 82.  
Si vous désirez sectionner ses ailes, allez au chapitre 117.


	146. Rennandi

Vous parvenez dans une salle sans aucune particularité. Enfin si, en observant plus en détail les issues qui s'offrent à vous, vous remarquez que le couloir au nord est en fait un cul-de-sac.

Vous vous demandez à quoi peut bien servir une impasse de quelques mètres seulement dans un labyrinthe…

Vos compagnons finissent par vous titrer de votre rêverie, attendant vos directives.

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 102.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 146.


	147. Mimir

Jocel se précipite sur le coffre… mais se rappelle ce que vous lui avez dit dans la première salle cachée et s'interrompt aussitôt.

« Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu tous nous tuer ! le réprimande Séréna.

\- Je te signale que je n'y ai pas touché ! » rétorque-t-il, lui faisant lâcher un soupir.

Leelway vous regarde, l'air dépité :

« Comment tu fais pour toujours avoir l'air de les supporter je suis au bout du rouleau. »

Vous lui répondez de façon évasive avant d'inviter tout le groupe à inspecter les environs.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche pendant lesquelles vous avez surtout surveillé que Jocel ne fasse rien d'idiot, Fran trouve une cachette dans un des murs :

« Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé ! »

En vous approchant, vous voyez que dans la cachette qu'elle a mise à jour se trouve une clé dorée. Vous décidez de la prendre.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Slidr ***

« La clé de Slidr ? remarque Séréna.

\- Encore un nom tordu des scénaristes » soupire Fran.

Vous décidez de ne pas tenir compte de sa remarque et vous tournez vers Leelway qui regarde le coffre avec insistance. Vous lui demandez ce qu'il y a et il vous répond :

« Je me demande si ce coffre est vraiment un piège…

\- Je suis curieux de savoir aussi, renchérit Jocel.

\- Moi pas… » déclare Séréna, appuyée par un hochement de tête de Fran.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez ouvrir le coffre, allez au chapitre 120.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle précédente, allez au chapitre 65.

Note : Si vous aviez déjà la clé de Slidr, vous n'en obtenez pas une deuxième, cela va de soi.


	148. Naudiz

Vous revenez dans la salle à l'ouest du donjon. L'atmosphère devient pesante tout à coup. Vous pressez le pas.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 100.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 6.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 90.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 8.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 178.


	149. Gimli

Vous traversez finalement ce pont pavé d'or et franchissez l'issue au sud de la salle.

Après un court couloir particulièrement sinistre vous parvenez dans une salle lugubre. Elle est plongée dans les ténèbres et sa seule source de lumière est une sorte de globe lumineux devant vous diffusant une pâle lueur.

Un frisson vous parcourt le dos. Vous et votre équipe vous tenez prêts à une attaque surprise à tout moment… Mais rien ne semble vous attaquer.

« On devrait quand même rester sur nos gardes. » annonce Séréna.

Vous approuvez. Même Jocel est de l'avis de Séréna ce qui vous surprend, un peu.

A cause de la faible luminosité vous ne parvenez pas à savoir si la salle possède une autre issue ni où elle se trouve.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous souhaitez explorer la salle, allez au chapitre 61.  
Si vous souhaitez quitter l'endroit au plus vite, allez au chapitre 106.


	150. Rin

Vous parvenez dans une salle… comme les autres.

En cherchant un point de repère, vous ne remarquez absolument rien de pertinent.

Vous décidez de choisir une des trois sorties et de continuer à avancer, en espérant ne plus être loin de la sortie…

* * *

**Où voulez-vous aller ?**

Si vous voulez aller au nord, allez au chapitre 146.  
Si vous voulez aller à l'ouest, allez au chapitre 124.  
Si vous voulez aller au sud, allez au chapitre 105.


	151. Herfjötur

Vous utilisez les deux clés dorées trouvées dans le donjon sur la porte au nord. La porte s'ouvre lentement.

« Enfin le boss ! s'exclame Jocel.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison que le boss se trouve derrière cette porte, non ? tempère Séréna.

\- Derrière une porte aussi grande, c'est soit le boss soit le trésor ! » lui rétorque-t-il.

Séréna soupire. De votre côté, vous espérez simplement que vos épreuves sont bientôt finies vous arrivez à cours de ressources et il est hors de question de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Franchissant la porte à présent ouverte, vous arrivez dans une très grande salle ronde. Face à vous, à l'autre bout de la salle, vous distinguez une source d'eau claire. Les deux fleuves de la salle précédente proviennent de cette source et s'écoulent à travers la paroi que vous venez de traverser. Vous remarquez aussi que cinq autres cours d'eau partent de la source pour se frayer un chemin à travers les parois de la pièce.

« J'espère qu'on n'aura pas à les explorer comme les autres, se plaint Leelway. Deux ça suffit.

\- On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie, remarque Séréna. Ce doit être la dernière salle en fin de compte.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! » conclue Jocel.

Vous souriez alors que Séréna tire la langue à Jocel.

Alors que vous vous avancez vers la source au fond de la pièce, quelque chose se met à bouger dans l'eau.

« Reculez ! » crie Leelway.

Alors que vous vous éloignez de la source, une créature en surgit dans une gerbe d'eau.

Une fois l'eau retombée, votre adversaire se tient face à vous. Il s'agit d'un dragon d'eau particulièrement imposant. Alors que votre regard est ancré sur les écailles bleutées qui parcourent son dos, la créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrière laissant apparaître un ventre couvert d'une peau bleue pâle et déploie ses ailes de toute leur envergure en hurlant. Il doit bien mesurer dans les trente mètres d'envergure, pour sûrement autant de long.

Reprenant vos esprits, vous cherchez rapidement un point faible alors que son nom apparaît au dessus de ses sept barres de vie : « Nidhögg ».

Sa tête semble bien protégée par ses écailles. Celles de son dos ont l'air encore plus résistantes. La peau de son ventre n'a pas l'air particulièrement fragile non plus. Ses ailes bleues sombre semblent très épaisses. Sa longue queue a l'air d'être plutôt souple. Ses pattes arrière sont très musclées. Celles de devant sont plus fines mais leurs griffes ont l'air redoutables.

Vous ne décelez aucun point faible évident. Ce combat sera difficile. L'absence de la force de frappe de Fran va vous obliger à soigneusement penser votre stratégie.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous voulez essayer de le déstabiliser et de le faire tomber avant tout, allez au chapitre 76.  
Si vous choisissez de viser le plus possible sa poitrine, allez au chapitre 47.  
Si vous désirez tenter malgré tout de percer les écailles de son dos, allez au chapitre 171.  
Si vous préférez viser ses yeux dans un premier temps, allez au chapitre 62.


	152. Hjörthrimul

Vous décidez de jouer la sécurité et de rester aux côtés de Séréna, au moins le temps que Nidhögg soit totalement immobilisé.

Depuis votre position à l'écart du combat, vous avez une vision d'ensemble. Leelway a réussi à reprendre l'hostilité, Fran et Jocel quant à eux continuent de frapper les pattes arrière avec vigueur.

« Désolée de te ralentir… »

Vous vous tournez vers Séréna et lui adressez un franc sourire en lui disant que ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon le combat est bientôt fini. Pour le moment elle doit rester à l'écart, vous quitterez le donjon juste après le combat.

« D'accord… Je vais rester là alors. »

Vous vous retournez vers le combat. Nidhögg va bientôt perdre sa sixième jauge de vie, mais le plus intéressant c'est qu'il est à quatre pattes et tente de toucher Leelway avec ses crocs : on dirait qu'il n'est plus capable de se tenir debout ni de se déplacer.

Alors qu'il continue de perdre des points de vie, le boss commence à se redresser et à hurler de rage : il va rentrer dans sa phase finale. Cependant, à cause des lourds dégâts qu'il a subi au niveau des pattes, il manque de chuter en tentant de se redresser et choisit de rester au sol : c'est le moment d'agir.

« Va les aider. Il ne pourra pas m'atteindre dans son état. »

Vous approuvez les paroles de Séréna, c'est ce que vous comptiez faire de toute façon vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde. Vous accourez vers vos camarades tandis que le boss en proie à la douleur ne semble pas pouvoir ripostez.

Vous voyez alors Nidhögg poser ses yeux pleins de rage sur vous, et alors que vous marmonnez que vous allez lui botter les fesses, il ouvre la gueule et tire un jet d'eau sous pression à une vitesse vertigineuse. Par réflexe, vous vous décalez sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. Cette dernière vous frôle mais ne vous inflige aucun dégât. C'est alors que vous prenez conscience de quelque chose : Séréna était derrière vous !

Vous vous retournez et voyez avec effroi une explosion de cristaux à l'endroit où se trouvait Séréna. Comment ?! Comment a-t-il pu la toucher d'aussi loin ?! Ca n'est jamais arrivé avant ! Si vous l'aviez su… Si vous l'aviez su vous ne l'auriez pas laissée seule, vous auriez tenté de bloquer l'attaque.

Comment a-t-il osé ?!

Vous courez à toute allure vers le boss, en proie à une rage folle. En quelques instants vous parvenez au niveau de la tête de Nidhögg et, sans prêter attention à ce qui vous entoure, faites pleuvoir une série de coups meurtriers sur le boss.

En ce moment précis, vous n'espérez qu'une chose : qu'il puisse encaisser encore tous les coups de rage que vous lui destinez, qu'il souffre le plus possible.

C'est les larmes aux yeux que vous portez le coup fatal au dragon qui n'a pas eu la moindre chance sous vos assauts enragés et alors qu'il vole en éclats, vous laissez sortir toute votre tristesse en une explosion de larmes.

Après de longues minutes, vous parvenez à reprendre vos esprits.

« Que s'est-il passé ? demande faiblement Leelway.

\- Séréna… Elle s'est faite toucher par le jet d'eau ? » questionne Fran.

Vous acquiescez péniblement, avant de vous excuser au près de vos compagnons.

« Pourquoi ? demande à nouveau Leelway.

\- Parce que quand on a quelqu'un derrière on bloque, on esquive pas ! s'énerve Jocel.

\- Ho ! s'indigne Fran. Comment l'aurait pu savoir qu'il allait faire ça ? C'est pas de sa faute quand même !

\- Ben si ! Si t'avais bloqué, elle serait encore là !

\- HOW ! finit par intervenir Leelway. C'est pas vraiment l'endroit ni le moment pour en parler. On en parlera quand il y aura moins d'émotion dans l'air, non ?

\- … Mouais. » finit par approuver Jocel. Vous l'en remerciez d'une voix faible.

Vous vous décidez finalement à accepter le butin du monstre, sans même regarder de quoi il est constitué. Vous remarquez alors un autre message du système, vous remettant un autre objet :

*** Vous obtenez une montre à gousset ***

Quelques instants après, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Heu… salut ? »

Vous sentez les larmes revenir en reconnaissant la voix de Séréna.

« J'enregistre se message au cas où je devrais… vous quitter.

J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez… que je vous aime. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Leelway et ta gentillesse inégalable, Fran et ton caractère bien trempé, et surtout Jocel, et ton optimisme à toute épreuve, qui me donne la force de continuer.

J'espère réussir à te le dire un jour…

Et il ne faut pas oublier notre chef, qui a toujours su nous guider.

Même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que vous gardiez espoir.

Je vous laisse mon prote bonheur : cette montre que j'ai achetée avec notre première récompense de quête. Puisse-t-il vous portez autant chance qu'à moi.

Merci à vous. J'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie à vos côtés. »

Vous éclatez en sanglots, à un tel point que vous ne remarquez pas qu'une petite créature s'égosille à côté de vous.

Reprenant enfin vos esprits, vous remarquez un écureuil qui se tient à vos pieds, vous tendant quelque chose. Plissant vos yeux encore humides, vous parvenez à lire son nom : « Ratatosk ». Vous décidez de prendre l'objet qu'il vous tend pour qu'il vous laisse tranquille.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

On dirait qu'il s'agit du trésor du donjon, mais vous n'avez pas le cœur à fêter cette découverte.

Vous et vos camarades décidez de rentrer chez vous pour récupérer de cette journée éprouvante.

Avant de partir, vous confiez la montre à gousset à Jocel. Puisse-t-il vous pardonner un jour…

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ Félicitation pour être arrivé(e) à la fin ! Et dire que ça s'est joué à une potion…_


	153. Thjödrnuma

A la fin du couloir, vous parvenez dans une grande salle circulaire.

« Regardez ! » s'exclame Jocel en pointant le centre de la salle.

En suivant la direction, vous remarquez un piédestal trônant au milieu de la salle. En vous approchant, vous remarquez qu'une clé est posée dessus.

« Génial ! » s'exclame Jocel.

Vous l'arrêtez, craignant un piège.

« Je ne pense pas que ça en soit un, annonce Séréna. On a traversé une épreuve particulièrement pénible pour arriver ici. Au vu de la difficulté du parcours et de la forme particulière de la salle, c'est sûrement la salle finale. »

Vous ne savez pas quoi penser de son expertise.

« Il y a même des chances que la grille à l'entrée s'ouvre une fois qu'on aura pris la clé.

\- On attend quoi alors ? » s'extasie Jocel.

Vous décidez finalement de faire confiance à Séréna et prenez la clé sur l'autel.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Leiptr ***

Une fois la clé en votre possession l'intégralité des murs du labyrinthe vole en éclat, laissant sous vos yeux une immense salle complètement vide.

En l'observant plus en détail, vous voyez que le fleuve que vous avez suivi pour arriver dans le labyrinthe borde la salle à l'ouest. Au nord, vous voyez la grille qui vous bloquait l'issue lentement se relever.

« T'es trop forte Séréna ! » s'exclame Jocel.

La concernée rougit un peu puis remercie Jocel pour ce « compliment inattendu venant de lui ».

Vous et vos compagnons vous dirigez vers la sortie, fiers d'avoir obtenu une clé.

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle du fleuve Leiptr.**

Si vous avez le collier en argent et l'anneau ciselé, allez au chapitre 148.  
Si vous n'avez que l'anneau ciselé, allez au chapitre 162.  
Si vous n'avez que le collier en argent, allez au chapitre 141.  
Si vous n'avez aucun de ces deux objets, allez au chapitre 159.


	154. Hugin

Vous vous séparez pour mieux inspecter la salle.

C'est une salle assez classique, vous ne trouvez pas grand-chose d'intéressant sinon cette rivière qui est un peu atypique. Sa beauté vous fascine mais vous met aussi un peu mal à l'aise, sans que vous ne sachiez pourquoi.

Soudain, Fran vous tire de votre rêverie :

« Venez voir, y a un truc louche là ! »

Jocel, Séréna et vous vous approchez de Fran qui désigne une portion de mur.

Vous remarquez en observant plus attentivement qu'il y a un mécanisme caché.

Une fois que tout le monde est regroupé, vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à vrombir et se met à coulisser, laissant apparaître une salle cachée dans laquelle se trouve un coffre.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 93.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 50.


	155. Randgnidr

Vous utilisez les deux clés dorées trouvées dans le donjon sur la porte au nord. La porte s'ouvre lentement.

« Enfin le boss ! s'exclame Jocel.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'y a aucune raison que le boss se trouve derrière cette porte, non ? tempère Séréna.

\- Derrière une porte aussi grande, c'est soit le boss soit le trésor ! » lui rétorque-t-il.

Séréna soupire. De votre côté, vous espérez simplement que vos épreuves sont bientôt finies vous arrivez à cours de ressources et il est hors de question de perdre quelqu'un d'autre.

Franchissant la porte à présent ouverte, vous arrivez dans une très grande salle ronde. Face à vous, à l'autre bout de la salle, vous distinguez une source d'eau claire. Les deux fleuves de la salle précédente proviennent de cette source et s'écoulent à travers la paroi que vous venez de traverser. Vous remarquez aussi que cinq autres cours d'eau partent de la source pour se frayer un chemin à travers les parois de la pièce.

« On dirait qu'il n'y a pas d'autre sortie, remarque Séréna. Ce doit être la dernière salle en fin de compte.

\- Je te l'avais dit ! » conclue Jocel.

Vous souriez alors que Séréna lui tire la langue.

Alors que vous vous avancez vers la source au fond de la pièce, quelque chose se met à bouger dans l'eau.

Vous ordonnez à vos camarades de reculer.

Alors que vous vous éloignez de la source, une créature en surgit dans une gerbe d'eau.

Une fois l'eau retombée, votre adversaire se tient face à vous. Il s'agit d'un dragon d'eau particulièrement imposant. Alors que votre regard est ancré sur les écailles bleutées qui parcourent son dos, la créature se dresse sur ses pattes arrière laissant apparaître un ventre couvert d'une peau bleue pâle et déploie ses ailes de toute leur envergure en hurlant. Il doit bien mesurer dans les trente mètres d'envergure, pour sûrement autant de long.

Reprenant vos esprits, vous cherchez rapidement un point faible alors que son nom apparaît au dessus de ses sept barres de vie : « Nidhögg ».

Sa tête semble bien protégée par ses écailles. Celles de son dos ont l'air encore plus résistantes. La peau de son ventre n'a pas l'air particulièrement fragile non plus. Ses ailes bleues sombre semblent très épaisses. Sa longue queue a l'air d'être plutôt souple. Ses pattes arrière sont très musclées. Celles de devant sont plus fines mais leurs griffes ont l'air redoutables.

Vous ne décelez aucun point faible évident. Ce combat sera difficile.

Sans compter que vous ne pouvez plus vous reposer sur la force de frappe de Fran ni la garde solide de Leelway. Il va vous falloir trouver une stratégie particulièrement astucieuse.

* * *

**Quelle stratégie voulez-vous adopter ?**

Si vous pensez qu'il vaut mieux viser en priorité ses palmures, allez au chapitre 16.  
Si vous voulez le forcer à s'assommer contre un mur, allez au chapitre 168.  
Si vous désirez tenter de lui transpercer le cerveau, allez au chapitre 40.  
Si vous préférez essayer de le noyer, allez au chapitre 119.


	156. Narfi

Vous demandez à Séréna de suivre Jocel et partez à la recherche du mécanisme du piège au nord.

Après quelques dizaines de secondes de recherche vous n'avez rien trouvé et vous entendez Leelway hurler. En vous retournant pour observer la situation vous voyez que la cage a quasiment atteint le plafond il ne reste que très peu de temps. Vous entendez alors Jocel hurler :

« Par ici ! On a pas de quoi couper la corde ! »

Vous courez en direction de Jocel ils ont trouvé le mécanisme, pas de temps à perdre !

Malheureusement, vous n'êtes même pas à la moitié du chemin que vous voyer une explosion de cristaux au-dessus de vos têtes. Vous comprenez en voyant la jauge vide de Leelway que c'est trop tard.

Vous sentez la tristesse vous envahir. Vous voyez Séréna et Jocel s'avancer vers vous, les larmes aux yeux.

Vous laissez finalement sortir votre peine et fondez en larme en même temps que les autres.

Après plusieurs minutes, vous parvenez à vous reprendre. C'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? D'abord Fran, maintenant Leelway…

\- On devrait rentrer pour leur donner une cérémonie décente en fin de compte… propose Séréna.

\- C'est pas toi qui voulais finir le donjon pour que leur mort ne soit pas vaine ?

\- Sans Leelway ni Fran, on court à la catastrophe. Il faut se résigner… »

Vous répondez à Séréna que vous pouvez endurer le rôle de Leelway s'il le faut.

Alors qu'elle s'apprête à vous répondre, un message du système s'affiche devant vous.

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

« C'est quoi ? » demande Jocel.

Personne n'a le temps de répondre qu'une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway. »

Vous sentez l'émotion vous gagner.

« J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Vous pleurez tous sous le coup de l'émotion. C'est trop !

Une fois que vous êtes calmés, Jocel et Séréna se tournent vers vous pour que vous décidiez de la marche à suivre.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez partir et offrir une cérémonie d'adieu à Leelway et Fran, allez au chapitre 133.  
Si vous voulez continuer l'aventure malgré tout, allez au chapitre 57.


	157. Hridr

« … Sérieusement ? demande Séréna. Tu as vu la taille de cette pièce ?

\- Ca va prendre des plombes. » se plaint Jocel.

Vous leur rétorquez que vous voulez vous assurer de n'avoir rien oublié. De plus, plus vite vous commencez, plus vite vous aurez fini.

« C'est ça… » marmonne Jocel.

De longues minutes d'inspection passent, sans aucune découverte digne d'intérêt. Cependant, vous remarquez non loin de vous que Leelway s'est arrêté de chercher. Vous vous approchez et remarquez qu'il est en pleurs – ce qui est très rare. Vous lui demandez ce qui se passe.

« Je… je repensais juste à Fran. » répond-t-il entre deux sanglots.

Dissimulant un peu votre malaise, vous tentez de le réconforter.

« Je sais que je devrais pas… Que je dois continuer de vous protéger… Que c'est ce qu'elle voudrait… Mais c'est trop dur… »

Vous lui assurez que c'est normal, que vous n'avez pas encore pris le temps de faire votre deuil.

« C'est vrai… »

Vous lui assurez que vous prendrez le temps qu'il faudra une fois sortis du donjon, mais qu'avant il faut tenir bon et en venir à bout, pour Fran !

« Oui… Tu as raison. Pour Fran. »

Malgré ces mots, vous sentez qu'il n'est pas vraiment motivé et lui proposez de rentrer maintenant si il le veut.

« … Non, je crois que ça va aller. J'accuse le coup, mais je peux encore continuer. »

Vous soutenez ses propos d'un signe de tête.

« Merci. »

Vous lui adressez un franc sourire, puis vous tournez vers les autres pour leur dire que vous partez d'ici. Il faut se rendre à l'évidence, il n'y a rien dans cette salle.

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle au nord :**

Allez au chapitre 162.


	158. Brokk

Vous décidez de vous séparer pour inspecter la zone.

Vous choisissez d'étudier attentivement la paroi nord afin de trouver un éventuel passage pour contourner la porte scellée.

Après observation, vous en venez à la conclusion que le seul autre moyen de passer serait de remonter l'un des deux fleuves à la nage. Vous laissez rapidement tomber cette idée au vu de la rapidité des courants.

Séréna vous tire de votre réflexion en attirant votre attention sur une zone du mur sud.

En vous approchant, vous remarquez un mécanisme qui dépasse du mur.

Vous décidez de l'activer. Le mur commence à trembler et à pivoter, laissant apparaître une salle cachée.

* * *

**Deux chemins possibles :**

Si c'est la première salle cachée que vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 22.  
Si vous avez déjà trouvé une salle cachée, allez au chapitre 33.


	159. Jörmungand

Vous revenez dans la salle à l'ouest du donjon. Vous sentez que Fran est pressée de partir.

« Fran ? dit Leelway, perdu dans ses pensés.

\- O-oui ? répond-t-elle un peu décontenancée.

\- … Rien, excuse-moi… »

Vous avouez ne pas tout comprendre et décidez de ne pas vous attarder là-dessus.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 139.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 34.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 99.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 140.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 177.


	160. Thöll

Vous décidez d'explorer la salle en détails.

Après quelques minutes de recherches, vous entendez crier derrière vous. En vous retournant, vous voyez que Jocel est en proie à un jet de flammes qui sort du mur. Sa jauge de PVs descend à vive allure.

« Jocel ! » hurle Séréna en courant vers lui.

Vous accourez vous aussi tandis que les flammes s'éteignent, les points de vie de Jocel sont dans le rouge. Vous soufflez de soulagement avant de demander à Jocel ce qu'il s'est passé.

« Ben, j'ai vu un truc qui dépassait du mur alors j'ai voulu appuyer dessus et d'un coup je me suis pris un jet de flammes dans la figure.

\- Quand arrêteras-tu de faire des trucs aussi idiots ! fit Séréna visiblement encore bouleversée.

\- Heu… Désolé ? »

Vous décidez de donner une potion à Jocel pour qu'il se remette sur pied.

*** Vous perdez une potion / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« Merci… Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

\- Idiot… » souffle Séréna pour elle-même.

Vous décidez de ne pas continuer l'exploration de cette salle, au cas où il y aurait d'autres pièges. Vous retournez alors dans la salle précédente.

* * *

**Vous n'avez rien trouvé.**

Retournez au chapitre 105.


	161. Vidofnir

Vous donnez une potion à Séréna et décidez de rester à ses côtés le temps qu'elle ait fini de récupérer son énergie, juste au cas où…

Vous profitez de votre position à l'écart de l'action pour observer le déroulement du combat. Leelway semble avoir récupéré l'hostilité, Fran et Jocel continuent les assauts sur les pattes arrière du boss. Ce dernier est à quatre pattes, visiblement incapable de se déplacer à cause de vos assauts répétés sur ses pattes arrière.

Le combat est dans la poche : un ennemi immobile est une cible facile.

Une fois Séréna remise sur pieds, vous vous élancez à ses côtés vers Nidhögg. Alors que sa sixième jauge de vie termine de se vider, il tente de se relever en poussant un cri rauque. Il se voit vite contraint d'abandonner à cause de ses blessures trop graves. Vous dites alors à vos compagnons de se déchaîner sur les autres parties de son corps pour faire un maximum de dégâts il est bientôt mort.

Alors que vous approchez de Nidhögg, ce dernier regarde dans votre direction et ouvre la gueule. Pressentant la suite, vous vous placez rapidement devant Séréna, bouclier en avant. L'instant d'après un jet d'eau à très haute pression heurte votre bouclier avec violence et vous fait décoller sur plusieurs mètres, entraînant Séréna avec vous.

« Séréna ! crient Jocel et Fran en choeur.

\- Je vais bien, annonce-t-elle un peu sonnée. Par contre tu m'écrases, chef… »

Reprenant vos esprits, vous libérez Séréna en vous excusant. Vous regardez alors les jauges de vie du groupe la puissance de cette attaque est démesurée, vous ne parviendrez peut-être pas à en encaisser une autre.

Vous dites à Séréna que vous devez vous rapprocher le plus vite possible de Nidhögg pour qu'il ne puisse plus utiliser cette attaque.

« Compris. Il aura plus de mal à nous viser à bout portant. »

Alors que vous reprenez votre course en direction de la zone de combat, vous entendez Fran beugler :

« Prend ça salle bête ! Je vais t'apprendre à vouloir tuer mes potes ! Crève ! »

Elle est vraiment remontée ! Elle a dû avoir sacrément peur c'est vrai que l'attaque était impressionnante…

Alors que vous arrivez au contact, la dernière jauge de vie de Nidhögg fond comme neige au soleil tandis que ce dernier tente de mordre Leelway, sans grand succès. Vous n'avez le temps de donner que quelques coups avant que Fran ne lâche une puissante attaque sur la tête du monstre et le fasse voler en éclats.

« Ca t'apprendra, face de lézard ! On me bat pas, ya pas d'hasard. J'suis la meilleure, tu fais pas l'poids. J'suis supérieure, t'es aux abois.

\- … Pas de hasard ? finit par demander Jocel.

\- Mouais, mais ya pas grand-chose qui rime avec lézard.

\- Moi j'aime bien. » dit Séréna, décrochant un large sourire à Fran.

Une fois votre opinion donnée, vous demandez à Fran ce que vous avez gagné à l'issue de ce combat.

« Une blinde de thunes, une armure plutôt sympa et les crocs, griffes et autres trucs de dragons.

\- On pourra peut-être en tirer un bon prix en cas de besoin, propose Leelway.

\- Ou les garder pour améliorer des équipements, ce sont des matériaux plutôt rares, souligne Séréna. Par contre il me semblait que c'était une arme le trésor unique de ce donjon, pas une armure.

\- Elle est pas unique, répond Fran. J'en ai déjà vue une. Mais elle reste surpuissante.

\- Donc… pas de butin légendaire… » conclue Leelway.

Vous manifestez votre déception.

Alors que vous allez proposer à votre équipe de partir, vous apercevez un petit animal s'approcher de vous on dirait un écureuil. Vous décidez de garder la main sur votre arme, juste au cas où…

L'écureuil arrive à votre portée et vous parvenez enfin à lire ce qui est écrit au dessus de son unique barre de vie : « Ratatosk ».

« Il est mignon. » remarque Séréna.

Vous lui conseillez de ne pas baisser sa garde vous avez failli y passer tout à l'heure, ce n'est pas pour prendre des risques maintenant.

« Tu as raison, se reprend-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes sérieux… s'indigne Fran. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut nous faire ?

\- Il faut se méfier des apparences, annonce Leelway.

\- … Vous êtes paranos. » conclue Fran.

Ratatosk se met à baragouiner quelque chose d'incompréhensible avant de repartir sous votre regard perplexe. Il finit par rentrer dans un petit trou au pied d'un des murs de la salle.

« Vous l'avez fait fuir ! » s'indigne Fran.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de répondre que vous voyez Ratatosk ressortir armé d'une épée courte et courir vers vous. Ni une ni deux, vous lui lancez votre arme dessus. Celle-ci fuse à grande vitesse avant de venir percuter Ratatosk de plein fouet, vidant instantanément sa jauge de vie.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ! » vous crie Fran.

Vous lui répondez qu'il était menaçant avec son arme.

Vous avez jeté un froid…

« T'es vraiment parano, finit par lancer Fran.

\- J'avoue être d'accord avec Fran. » poursuit Séréna.

Vous vous tournez vers Jocel à la recherche de soutien.

« Tu l'as pas loupé ! Par contre je suis d'accord que c'était abusé.

\- Ecureuil et menaçant, ça va pas vraiment ensemble. » conclue Leelway.

Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord, c'est en votre défaveur…

Vous vous approchez de l'arme que tenait Ratatosk. Elle est finement ouvragée. Vous décidez de la prendre.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

Vous regardez ses caractéristiques : c'est une arme de classe S. C'est le trésor unique d'Elivagar !

Vous annoncez la nouvelle aux membres de votre équipe, qui explosent de joie.

Une fois l'euphorie partiellement retombée, vous décidez de quitter le donjon et d'aller fêter votre victoire.

**FELICITATIONS**

Note de l'auteur : _Félicitations pour être arrivé(e) jusqu'ici ! Tu as trouvé une des deux meilleures fins ! Pauvre écureuil…_

_N'hésites pas à reprendre l'histoire du début pour essayer d'autres choix tu as peut-être raté quelques détails (sais-tu qu'il y a en fait trois clés ? Et je crois avoir placé un chapitre 16.5 quelque part…)._

_En tout cas, j'espère que ça t'a plu. N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses dans les reviews (du chapitre 1) et si je dois continuer à en faire._

_Et pour finir, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ! A plus !_

P.S. : Je vous félicite moi aussi pour cette fin splendide. Ce fut un plaisir de narrer vos exploits.

Pour vous récompenser, laissez moi vous raconter un secret : si vous analysez attentivement les paroles de l'auteur, vous pouv… - _Non mais oh ! C'est quoi ça ?! Tu veux pas lui filer cent balles et un Mars non plus ?! Non mais dans quel monde on vit ! _– Heeeu… Désolé…


	162. Midgardsorm

Vous revenez dans la salle à l'ouest du donjon. Vous entendez Leelway murmurer devant vous :

« Dire que j'ai failli finir comme Fran…

\- Tu as dit quelque chose Leelway ? demande Séréna.

\- Rien, répond-t-il. C'est juste que je pense à la chance que j'ai eue. »

Vous l'entendez soupirer avant d'ajouter d'une voix quasi-inaudible :

« Au moins on aurait été ensemble… »

Vous vous sentez soudain très mal pour ce qui est arrivé à Fran.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez explorer cette salle, allez au chapitre 115.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans le hall en prenant l'escalier à l'est, allez au chapitre 134.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 122.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle au nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 138.  
Si vous voulez suivre le cours du fleuve, vers le sud, allez au chapitre 185.


	163. Motsognir

Vous proposez un duel d'énigme à Modgud.

« C'est quoi ça ? demande-t-elle.

\- C'est simple, répond Séréna, on se pose une énigme chacun notre tour et le premier qui n'arrive pas à la résoudre a perdu. »

La géante réfléchit un moment avant de donner sa réponse :

« D'accord, mais je commence. »

Vous approuvez, pensant de toute façon qu'elle est bien moins maligne que vous.

« Bon. Si un couple vit au palier 32 – pas au 31 ou au 33, au palier 32 – l'homme peut-il épouser la sœur de sa veuve ? »

Vous réfléchissez un moment en essayant de vous souvenir si une loi précise est en vigueur au palier 32. Vous ne pensez pas, du coup vous trouvez l'énigme un peu nulle en même temps, venant d'une géante…

Vous vous apprêtez à répondre quand Séréna vous devance :

« Non ! Si sa femme est veuve ça veut dire que l'homme est mort.

\- Grumpf, c'est la bonne réponse. » maugréé-t-elle.

Vous félicitez Séréna pour sa bonne réponse avant de poser à la géante l'énigme du Sphinx.

« Ha ! C'est l'homme, répond-t-elle immédiatement. T'as rien de mieux en réserve ? »

Vous devez bien avouer que Modgud se révèle plus maligne que vous ne le pensiez.

Le duel se poursuit pendant un très long moment, les énigmes devenant de plus en plus complexes et élaborées. Heureusement que Séréna vous épaule sinon vous auriez perdu à plusieurs reprises. Fran et Jocel ont quant à eux décidé de s'entraîner de leur côté

Néanmoins, la géante finit par vous poser l'énigme suivante :

« Comment réaliser huit triangles équilatéraux avec six allumettes ? »

Vous vous creusez la tête avec Séréna pendant de longues minutes sans parvenir à trouver solution.

« Il faudrait faire plus d'un triangle par allumette… » soupire Séréna.

Vous en venez à vous questionner sur la faisabilité de l'énigme quand Fran surgit derrière vous :

« Bon, visiblement vos deux cerveaux ne sont pas assez pour nous sortir de là. Laissons parler les muscles !

\- Ca me va ! » annonce Jocel tout content d'avoir enfin un peu d'action.

Vous regardez Séréna qui vous adresse un hochement approbateur puis vous dégainez votre arme.

« Alors comme ça on change de tactique ? Ca me va ! » rugit Modgud en empoignant sa masse.

* * *

**Vous avez n'avez pas réussi à convaincre Modgud de vous laisser passer.**

Allez au chapitre 83.


	164. Hildisvini

Vous vous retrouvez une nouvelle fois dans la salle au nord d'Elivagar, parcourue par les deux fleuves.

Vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Jocel observe la porte scellée avec envie.

* * *

**Que souhaitez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez descendre vers la salle de l'est pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 46.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle de l'est et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 31.  
Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle de l'ouest, allez au chapitre 141.  
Si vous voulez explorer la salle dans laquelle vous êtes, allez au chapitre 60.  
Si vous possédez deux clés et que vous voulez ouvrir la porte scellée, allez au chapitre 126.


	165. Durathror

Vous informez vos camarades de votre plan.

« Excellente idée, commente Séréna. Si on se débrouille bien il ne pourra plus tenir sur ses pattes arrière et sera ainsi beaucoup plus vulnérable.

\- On pourrait pas avoir un plan simple pour une fois, soupire Jocel. Genre : on fonce dans le tas.

\- Il vaut mieux avoir un plan plus élaboré si on veut gagner, rétorque Séréna. Pas vrai, Fran ?

\- Moi, tant que je peux cogner… » lâche Fran.

De votre côté, vous voyez du coin de l'œil que Nidhögg s'approche à grande vitesse. Vous criez à vos camarades de se mettre à l'abri et vous préparez à bloquez le coup afin de protéger Fran qui n'aura sûrement pas le temps d'esquiver. Le choc est très puissant et vous fait valser sur plusieurs mètres, emportant Fran avec vous.

Vous vous relevez rapidement et jetez un œil à votre jauge de vie : l'impact vous a fait perdre près d'un tiers de votre énergie, tout comme Fran qui a visiblement beaucoup amorti votre chute. Vous décidez d'essayer de rester le plus près possible du monstre pour qu'il ne tente plus de vous charger.

Alors que le dragon arrive lentement à votre portée, dressé sur ses pattes arrière, vous entendez Fran pester en se relevant :

« Ouch ! Tu pourrais surveiller ta ligne ! »

Vous préférez ne pas répondre.

Le dragon maintenant à votre portée prend de l'élan avec ses griffes avant de les lancer dans votre direction. Ayant pressenti l'attaque, vous interposez votre bouclier entre le monstre et vous. Pendant ce temps, Jocel et Séréna s'acharnent sur les pattes arrières de Nidhögg pour affaiblir ses orteils, quant à Fran, elle est contrainte de faire un grand détour pour rejoindre les deux autres sans risquer de prendre un mauvais coup.

Vous avisez rapidement votre jauge de vie et remarquez que vous prenez suffisamment peu de dégâts du fait de vos parades et esquives que votre régénération de santé naturelle vous permet de garder un nombre de PVs stable. Concernant le boss, ses points de vie descendent très lentement sous les assauts de Jocel et Séréna, mais vous savez que l'arrivée de Fran va changer la donne.

Après quelques temps, Fran arrive enfin aux pieds de Nidhögg et abat sa hache de toutes ses forces sur le plus gros orteil de sa patte droite. Le dragon hurle de toutes ses forces en perdant le reste de sa première jauge de vie en même temps que son orteil. Avisant l'endroit d'où provient la douleur, il remarque vos camarades à ses pieds et commence à fléchir les pattes. Vous devinez qu'il est sur le point de sauter sur place et criez à vos amis de partir.

Alors que Nidhögg s'élance dans les airs, Jocel s'éloigne à toute vitesse, suivi par Séréna puis Fran qui traîne un peu. Au moment où le dragon retombe au sol, il ne touche personne. D'autant plus que la perte de son orteil lui fait rater sa réception et le fait chuter de toute sa hauteur contre le sol. Fort heureusement, vos amis ne sont pas sous lui lorsqu'il heurte le sol avec fracas, perdant ainsi ce qu'il restait de sa deuxième barre de vie.

« En avant ! » crie Séréna.

Vous vous élancez alors sur la bête en différents endroits de son corps : Fran frappe la zone la plus proche d'elle, à savoir les côtes, tandis que Jocel et Séréna visent une des pattes avant. De votre côté, vous choisissez de remonter le long de son cou pour attaquer sa tête, en ayant en tête de focaliser son attention sur vous.

Une fois au niveau de sa tête, vous remarquez que Nidhögg est totalement sonné par la chute.

Vous faites ainsi pleuvoir les coups sur lui pendant de longues secondes au cours desquelles le boss perd deux barres de vie sans être capable de bouger.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à asséner un coup au niveau de son arcade droite, le dragon ouvre un œil mauvais qu'il pose sur vous. Il se redresse alors légèrement en prenant appui sur ses pattes avant avant de rugir de toutes ses forces. Etant à seulement quelques mètres de sa gueule, le cri vous sonne quelques temps. Lorsque vous parvenez à nouveau à vous focaliser sur le combat, vous remarquez deux rangées de crocs qui foncent droit sur vous. Grâce à un réflexe salvateur vous parvenez à bloquer la morsure avec votre bouclier. C'est alors un duel de force qui s'engage entre Nidhögg et vous, et vous sentez que vous allez le perdre très vite.

Vous criez à vos amis de lui faire de lourds dégâts pour détournez son attention. Vous entendez aussi en parallèle que le boss frappe le sol avec force de ses pattes avant. Alors que votre jauge de vie atteint la moitié, vous entendez Séréna hurler :

« Fran ! Vient lui mettre un coup de hache dans la main ! »

Vous n'avez pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir pour savoir si c'est une bonne option, vous espérez juste qu'elle va marcher.

Tandis que votre jauge de vie approche dangereusement de la zone rouge, Nidhögg hurle de toutes ses forces dans un mouvement de recul, vous permettant de vous dégager. Le bruit est tellement fort que vos oreilles sifflent un moment. De son côté, le dragon perd l'équilibre et chute sur le flanc, sûrement du côté où Fran a abattue son arme.

Soudain, l'angoisse vous envahit : et si vos amis n'avaient pas pu fuir à temps ? Vous avisez rapidement les barres de vie de vos camarades et remarquez qu'elles sont plus basses que ce que vous pensiez. Pire, celles de Fran et Séréna se vident lentement.

« Elles sont sous le dragon ! » hurle Jocel.

A ces mots, votre sang ne fait qu'un tour. Vous vous jetez de toutes vos forces à l'assaut des derniers points de vie du boss qui tente difficilement de se relever. Le temps joue contre vous et à chaque tentative de Nidhögg pour se relever les barres de vie de vos amies descendent encore plus, surtout celle de Séréna.

Tandis que vous déchaînez vos coups sur le museau du dragon, vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de constater que sa dernière barre de vie se vide beaucoup trop lentement. C'est alors que la rage transcende vos coups et que la tristesse emplit vos yeux.

Vous continuez à asséner des coups d'une rare puissance en détournant le regard de l'interface vous ne souhaitez pas vous confronter à la dure réalité. Après quelques secondes qui vous parurent interminables, Nidhögg perd ses derniers points de vie dans une explosion de cristaux. Vous entendez alors Jocel fondre en larmes. Vous ne pouvez plus vous voiler la face, vous avez perdu Séréna. En ce moment vous n'avez plus qu'un seul espoir, celui que Fran soit encore en vie. Vous vous décidez finalement à regarder l'interface et y voyez que Fran a échappé de justesse à la mort. Mais le soulagement refait rapidement place à la douleur. Séréna n'est plus.

Rejoignant Jocel, vous fondez en larme à votre tour, accompagnés peu après par Fran, bien qu'elle semble aussi perturbée par le fait d'avoir échappée de justesse à la mort.

Après quelques temps, vous finissez par sécher vos larmes. Vous acceptez rapidement le butin du boss, sans détailler plus son contenu, vous le ferez plus tard. C'est alors qu'un autre message du système apparaît :

*** Vous obtenez une montre à gousset ***

Quelques instants après, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Heu… salut ?

\- S-Séréna ? s'émeut Jocel en reconnaissant sa voix.

\- J'enregistre se message au cas où je devrais… vous quitter.

J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez… que je vous aime. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Leelway et ta gentillesse inégalable, Fran et ton caractère bien trempé, et surtout Jocel, et ton optimisme à toute épreuve, qui me donne la force de continuer.

J'espère réussir à te le dire un jour…

Et il ne faut pas oublier notre chef, qui a toujours su nous guider.

Même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que vous gardiez espoir.

Je vous laisse mon prote bonheur : cette montre que j'ai achetée avec notre première récompense de quête. Puisse-t-il vous portez autant chance qu'à moi.

Merci à vous. J'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie à vos côtés. »

Cette déclaration vous met plonge à nouveau dans les larmes.

Après quelques temps, Fran s'exclame :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? »

Vous vous penchez sur l'étrange épée que Fran vient de ramasser :

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

En observant en détail ses statistiques vous vous rendez compte que c'est le trésor du donjon que vous recherchez. Vous poussez un soupir en disant qu'au moins ils ne sont pas morts pour rien.

« Cette sale épée ne valait pas le coup. » rétorque Jocel. Vous ne pouvez qu'approuver.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter le donjon, vous remarquez l'air sombre de Fran. Vous ne savez dire si c'est la perte de Leelway ou le fait qu'elle ait échappé à la mort qui la met dans cet état. Dans tous les cas, vous sentez qu'elle aura du mal à surmonter cette épreuve.

Vous utilisez un cristal de téléportation et laissez ce donjon maudit derrière vous.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ C'est pas passé loin cette fois !_


	166. Geirdriful

Vous décidez d'utiliser un cristal de téléportation pour quitter le donjon.

Une fois de retour en ville, vous vous attelez à la préparation d'une cérémonie en l'honneur de Fran.

Quelques jours plus tard, la cérémonie est prête. Vous vous regroupez tous les quatre autour d'une stèle que vous avez érigée au sud du palier 26, sur sa colline préférée. Vous faites une minute de silence en son honneur avant de vous approcher tour à tour pour lui dire quelques mots.

Quand votre tour arrive enfin, vous vous approchez de la stèle et prononcez quelques mots avant d'accrocher les armoiries de votre guilde à la stèle en guise de dernier cadeau.

Alors que vous tournez les talons, vous voyez Leelway caressez l'anneau ciselé qu'elle vous a remis.

« Elle sera toujours à nos côtés. » vous dites vous.

Vous décidez avec votre équipe de ne plus jamais retourner dans Elivagar ce donjon ne vous prendra pas un ami de plus.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Et dire que Fran et Modgud auraient pu être amies…_


	167. Perth

Vous vous retrouvez à nouveau dans la salle à l'est du donjon, et faites face à la large rivière Gjöll, vous perdant dans sa contemplation.

Votre regard glisse le long de l'aval de la rivière, faisant remonter de mauvais souvenirs du combat contre Modgud.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez examiner plus en détail la salle dans laquelle vous vous trouvez, allez au chapitre 94.  
Si vous voulez retourner au hall en prenant l'escalier ouest, allez au chapitre 6.  
Si vous voulez aller vers l'aval du fleuve, au sud, allez au chapitre 91.  
Si vous voulez monter vers l'amont du fleuve, au nord, pour la première fois, allez au chapitre 90.  
Si vous avez déjà visité la salle du nord et que vous voulez y retourner, allez au chapitre 8.


	168. Mist

Vous annoncez à vos amis votre plan.

« Tu espères vraiment qu'il va s'assommer tout seul ? » demande Séréna incrédule.

Après quelques instants de réflexions, elle change d'avis :

« Et pourquoi pas après tout…

\- Heu… les amis ? coupe Jocel. Il nous fonce dessus là ! »

Vous tournant vers le dragon, vous vous apercevez qu'il est effectivement en train de vous charger. Vous parvenez à éviter le coup en plongeant sur le côté.

Vous criez à vos amis de l'attaquer de toutes leurs forces vous choisissez de lui infliger quelques dégâts avant de le forcer à s'assommer, ainsi vous espérez finir le combat avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits.

Tandis que Nidhögg se relève, vous vous ruez sur lui et parvenez à le toucher au niveau des pattes arrière. Malheureusement, ses écailles sont extrêmement solides à cet endroit et vous ne parvenez pas à lui enlever beaucoup de PVs.

Une fois dressé sur ses pattes arrière, le dragon lance les griffes de sa patte droite dans votre direction. Ayant vu arriver le coup, vous levez votre bouclier avec l'intention de bloquer l'attaque. Cependant, le coup est tellement puissant qu'il vous fait décoller de quelques mètres en vous arrachant un bon quart de votre jauge de vie.

Vous vous remettez rapidement sur pied tandis que le dragon s'avance lentement vers vous avant de lancer une nouvelle fois ses griffes dans votre direction. Cette fois-ci, vous cherchez à dévier l'attaque plutôt qu'à la bloquer, ce qui marche particulièrement bien.

S'engage alors un duel de longue haleine entre Nidhögg qui tente de vous lacérer et vous qui devez constamment dévier ou éviter les assauts.

Après de longues minutes de combat, les assauts s'arrêtent net alors que Nidhögg hurle de douleur. Vous avez à peine le temps de vous apercevoir que trois des jauges de vie du dragon sont vidées que ce dernier pose un regard mauvais sur Séréna. En regardant hâtivement cette dernière, vous remarquez qu'elle est parvenue à planter sa lance dans une des pattes arrière du boss, mais alors que vous allez la prévenir, Nidhögg lève sa patte avant d'abattre violement son talon dans la direction de votre amie.

Fort heureusement, cette dernière a pressenti l'attaque et a plongé vers l'avant. Cependant, à cause des lourds dégâts qu'il a subit, le monstre perd l'équilibre et chute vers l'avant. Voyant cette masse imposante chuter dans votre direction, vous prenez vos jambes à votre cou. Alors que Nidhögg heurte lourdement le sol à quelques mètres de vous, vous regardez les jauges de vie de vos alliés, en proie à la panique. Jocel a évité Nidhögg, mais c'est avec horreur que vous constatez que Séréna a perdu deux tiers de sa vie. Pire, sa vie continue de diminuer lentement.

Vous comprenez alors qu'elle est bloquée sous le boss et vous ruez instantanément sur lui pour essayer de le forcer à se relever. Malheureusement, les points de vie de Séréna chutent à une vitesse vertigineuse. Vous faites pleuvoir les coups sur Nidhögg en évitant de regarder la jauge de Séréna, de peur de la voir se vider complètement. Au cours des longues secondes qui suivent, vos coups s'emplissent de rage et de tristesse alors que vous craignez pour la vie de votre amie. Alors que les larmes vous montent aux yeux, vous entendez Jocel hurler de rage :

« Sérénaaaaaaa ! »

La réalité vous rattrape alors, et vous comprenez que vous venez de perdre une amie, une troisième amie. Vous laissez alors éclater votre chagrin en frappant chaotiquement les écailles du flanc du boss qui se trouvent à votre portée, si bien que vous ne remarquez pas qu'après quelques instants Nidhögg commence à se relever.

C'est un cri de détresse qui vous fait sortir de votre chagrin :

« Lâche-moi sale bête ! Je vais te faire la peau ! »

Vous tournant vers la voix que vous savez être celle de Jocel, vous le voyez élevé à plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol, dans les griffes de Nidhögg qui s'est redressé sur ses pattes arrière. Le dragon approche dangereusement Jocel de sa gueule. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, vous lancez votre arme en direction du poignet de Nighögg.

* * *

**Quelle arme avez-vous ?**

Si vous avez une épée, allez au chapitre 180.  
Si vous avez une hache, allez au chapitre 191.  
Si vous avez une masse, allez au chapitre 196.


	169. Hjadningavig

Vous signifiez à vos camarades que vous souhaitez vous focaliser sur les ailes.

« D'accord, répond Leelway. Moi je vais attirer son attention.

\- Pour le moment il vaut mieux rester en retrait pour savoir comment il attaque. » suggère Séréna.

Vous approuvez, au grand désarroi de Jocel.

« Aller ! Viens sac à mains ! » crie Leelway en frappant de sa masse sur son bouclier pour attirer l'attention du serpent géant. Ce dernier ne se fait pas prier et fonce la tête la première sur le paladin qui bloque le coup sans difficulté.

Jocel en profite pour s'approcher du monstre et lui asséner une série de coups d'estoc qui le force à se replier temporairement, sifflant de colère.

« Il est pas si méchant ce monstre, s'exclame Jocel. Regardez ce que…

\- Attention ! » le coupe Séréna en accourant vers lui, voyant que Moin charge Jocel à grande vitesse. Mais c'est trop tard, quand ce dernier se rend compte de ce qu'il se passe, le serpent n'est plus qu'à quelques mètres de lui.

Le choc qui suit est particulièrement violent et fait décoller Jocel sur plusieurs mètres. Ayant peur pour lui, vous regardez sa jauge de PV : même pas un tiers de perdu vous comprenez alors que Moin est le genre de monstre à compenser sa faible force par une grande rapidité.

Faisant part de vos conclusions aux membres de votre équipe, vous demandez à Leelway de bloquer les charges de Moin et formez les équipes : Jocel et Séréna sur l'aile droite et vous sur la gauche en solitaire.

Le monstre chargeant une nouvelle fois, Leelway se prépare à bloquer le coup. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous courez en longeant le corps du serpent. Une fois au niveau des ailes, vous vous apprêtez à y asséner un coup mais le monstre manœuvre rapidement afin de prendre du recul et de planifier sa prochaine attaque.

Vous jurez suite à l'échec de votre assaut.

« J'ai raté aussi, rajoute Séréna. Jocel a pu le toucher, mais ça n'a pas fait grand-chose… »

Vous annoncez aux autres que vous allez retenter la manœuvre encore une fois.

Toute l'équipe approuve et vous réessayez la même stratégie une nouvelle fois, sans plus de succès.

« Il est trop rapide, remarque Leelway.

\- Il faudrait le pousser à nous attaquer avec les griffes qu'il a sur les ailes. » propose Séréna.

Vous proposez de viser la tête à la place, au moins le temps qu'il change de schéma d'attaque.

A la charge suivante du monstre, toute l'équipe se protège derrière Leelway. Une fois le choc encaissé, vous vous ruez sur la tête de Moin et lui infligez de gros dégâts. Moin se retire une troisième fois en sifflant de colère avant de se jeter sur vous une nouvelle fois. Vous répétez à nouveau la même stratégie jusqu'à ce qu'il se redresse et envoie une de ses ailes pour balayer la zone où vous vous trouvez.

Ayant vu l'attaque arriver, vous prévenez vos camarades qui parviennent globalement à la dévier où à l'esquiver.

Au dessus de vous, Moin siffle de colère avant de tenter de vous toucher avec les griffes sur ses ailes. Les coups fusent à grande vitesse, mais vous parvenez encore à les esquiver. Ce doit être Séréna qui a le plus de mal, même si elle dévie pas mal d'attaques et parvient même parfois à blesser les ailes. Leelway, de son côté, ne peux pas faire beaucoup mieux que de rester derrière son bouclier, tentant difficilement de se rapprocher de Séréna pour la protéger. Quant à Jocel, il est dans son élément il esquive les attaques ennemies avec une facilité déconcertante et ne rate pas une occasion de donner un coup.

Ne perdant pas de vue votre objectif, vous cherchez un moyen d'endommager gravement au moins une des deux ailes de Moin. Pendant ce temps, Leelway parvient finalement à rejoindre Séréna, qui a perdu un bon tiers de sa jauge de vie et peut finalement souffler.

Ayant trouvé une solution, vous vous approchez de Leelway et lui demandez de bloquer une des ailes au lieu de la dévier, lui assurant que vous pouvez vous charger de les protéger de l'autre aile pendant que Séréna et lui attaquent celle qui est bloquée, en espérant lui faire assez de dégâts.

« C'est toi l'chef, annonce Leelway. Prête Séréna ?

\- Oui, on peut y aller. »

Vous n'avez pas à attendre longtemps pour que le coup suivant arrive. Dressant son bouclier, Leelway encaisse le choc avec difficulté, l'énergie de l'impact le faisant reculer un peu. Avisant l'autre aile qui fond sur vous, vous parvenez difficilement à dévier l'attaque.

Séréna profite de l'instant de surprise causé par le blocage de Leelway pour asséner un combo de coups de lance sur l'aile droite du monstre. Ce combo est suivit de peu par un coup de masse vertical de Leelway, brisant l'os de Moin en lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Moin se replie sur lui-même en se tortillant de douleur. L'os étant broyé, l'aile droite du monstre ne tient encore que grâce à sa légère palmure.

Profitant de la confusion, Jocel s'élance à toute vitesse pour terminer le travail de Séréna et Leelway, l'aile blessée étant posée au sol. Une fois arrivé au niveau de l'aile, il poursuit sa course en taillant la fine palmure du monstre de son épée, achevant de sectionner l'aile droite en deux.

Moin, malgré la douleur, profite de l'empressement de Jocel pour lui asséner un coup dans les côtes avec sa queue, le faisant une fois de plus voler sur plusieurs mètres.

« Jocel ! hurle Séréna.

\- Ca va… répond le concerné. Je suis encore debout. »

Vous regardez sa jauge de vie et décidez de lui donner une potion avant qu'il continue le combat. Vous vous approchez de lui en demandant aux autres de s'occuper de Moin pendant que vous protégez Jocel.

Après avoir donné sa potion à Jocel, vous vous tournez vers le combat pour voir que Moin se sert maintenant de sa queue comme arme principale. Leelway parvient à bloquer les attaques, ce qui permet à Séréna de frapper efficacement le monstre, même si la force de frappe de Fran vous manque cruellement…

Une fois Jocel remis, vous retournez au combat à ses côtés. Vous n'êtes pas encore arrivés au niveau du monstre que ce dernier décide de s'éloigner du reste de l'équipe et siffle sa colère de toutes ses forces.

« Attention ! remarque Leelway. Il ne lui reste qu'un quart de barre de PV ! »

A cette remarque, Moin déploie son aile valide de toute son envergure et ouvre largement la gueule en s'élançant à grande vitesse sur le groupe.

« Evitez les crochets à venin ! » crie Séréna en courant hors de la trajectoire du monstre. Leelway l'imite.

Voyant ses cibles fuir, le monstre tente de réajuster sa trajectoire d'un coup de son aile droite… sans succès. Ayant réalisé trop tard qu'il ne pouvait plus manœuvrer comme à son habitude, Moin tente de freiner son mouvement du mieux qu'il peut de son aile valide avant de s'écraser contre un mur de la salle. Alors que vous êtes en train de vous demander ce qu'il vient de se passer, un pan de roche fragilisé par le temps vient s'effondrer sur le monstre suite au choc, achevant de vider sa dernière jauge de PV.

Alors que le monstre vole en éclat et qu'une porte s'ouvre au sud de la salle, vous et votre équipe restez sans voix devant cette fin de combat des plus… atypiques.

Après quelques secondes, c'est Jocel qui brise le silence :

« Ha… Ha ha ha ha ! Quelle mort stupide ! Tu parles d'un boss !

\- C'est… inattendu. » finit par dire Leelway.

Vous approuvez avant d'aller récupérer le butin, même si il ne contient rien de très intéressant au final.

Avisant les jauges de PV de votre équipe, vous voyez que seule Séréna aura besoin d'une potion. Vous la lui tendez en lui disant que ce combat n'a pas été si dur que ça.

*** Vous perdez deux potions (en comptant celle de Jocel) / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« C'est vrai qu'il ne frappait pas fort, mais un ennemi rapide n'est pas forcément moins dangereux qu'un ennemi puissant. » remarque-t-elle en saisissant sa potion. Leelway approuve dans un signe de tête alors que Jocel finit enfin par se calmer.

« Bon, reprend Leelway, maintenant que tu as fini de rire on va pouvoir avancer.

\- Hey ! s'offusque Jocel. Je crois que vous vous rendez pas compte, on doit être la seule guilde à avoir fini un boss avec un éboulement !

\- … Je te l'accorde. » finit par répondre Séréna avant de frapper la main que Jocel tendait en l'air depuis quelques minutes déjà.

Leelway soupire pour lui-même alors que vous vous amusez du spectacle.

Une fois les esprits apaisés, vous vous dirigez vers le sud de la salle.

* * *

**Vous avez vaincu Moin :**

Dirigez-vous au sud et allez au chapitre 4.


	170. Strönd

Vous exposez votre plan à vos camarades.

« C'est la chose la plus stupide que j'ai jamais entendue, répond Séréna avec consternation.

\- Ouaip, confirme Jocel. Même moi je trouve cette idée débile. »

Vous leur soutenez malgré tout que c'est la meilleure chose à faire au vu de la composition de votre groupe.

« Si la meilleure chose à faire c'est faire en sorte que notre tank se retrouve dans le ventre d'un monstre et espère lui exploser le bide en comptant sur une digestion lente de la bestiole, autant utiliser un cristal de téléportation et se barrer d'ici ! » vous rétorque Séréna.

Vous lui répondez que vous avez confiance en votre stratégie et vous tournez avec confiance sur Moin, pour vous rendre compte qu'il est en pleine charge. Vous choisissez de faire quelques pas pour vous éloigner de vos amis afin d'être la seule cible de l'attaque.

Alors que vous faites face à Moin arme rengainée et bras écartés, Séréna vous hurle de vous mettre à l'abri tandis que Jocel semble cloué sur place par votre détermination suicidaire.

C'est avec confiance que vous voyez s'approcher le serpent. Il va vous gober, et vous allez lui crever le ventre de l'intérieur, vous le savez.

C'est seulement quelques secondes avant l'impact, en voyant que Moin n'a pas encore ouvert la gueule, que vous comprenez qu'il ne fonce pas sur vous pour vous manger mais pour vous rentrer dedans. Vous n'avez pas le temps de réagir que le crâne du serpent vous heurte de plein fouet en vous faisant voler sur plusieurs mètres avant de vous faire brutalement arrêter par un mur. Alors que vous retombez lourdement au sol, vous entendez vos camarades hurler mais vous ne parvenez pas à comprendre ce qu'ils disent.

Ouvrant finalement les yeux sur le plafond, vous remarquez qu'un rocher s'est décroché du mur et chute à grande vitesse dans votre direction. Vous tentez de vous dégager du point de chute, mais vous réagissez trop tard et vous faites écraser.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur :_ A stratégie stupide mort stupide._


	171. Radgridr

Vous faites part de votre objectif à vos compagnons.

« Elles m'ont l'air assez solide… » remarque Leelway.

Vous répondez qu'après avoir percé la cuirasse vous devriez pouvoir infliger de lourds dégâts.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment sûre… commence Séréna.

\- Attention ! » crie Leelway avant de se placer entre vous et Nidhögg. Vous tournant vers le boss, vous remarquez qu'il fonce sur vous à grande vitesse, crâne en avant. Leelway parvient à bloquer le coup sans grand mal, même si l'énergie du choc le fait reculer sur quelques mètres. Vous dites à vos camarades de faire un maximum de dégâts sur la tête du dragon pendant que vous allez tenter de grimper sur son dos.

« Ca marche ! » dit Jocel en armant son premier coup.

Profitant de l'inactivité de Nidhögg causée par le contrecoup de l'impact, vos camarades font pleuvoir les attaques sur sa tête alors que vous commencez à grimper au niveau de ses pattes arrière.

Alors que vous atteignez le bas du dos du boss ce dernier se redresse, vous faisant presque tomber. Après avoir raffermit votre prise, vous reprenez votre ascension. Vous entendez de nombreux bruits de coups depuis la zone face au monstre, ce dernier doit probablement utiliser ses griffes pour attaquer vos camarades. Vous regardez les jauges de vie de l'équipe et vous rendez compte que Séréna et Leelway prennent quelques dégâts, par contre Jocel est suffisamment agile pour éviter les coups de griffe. Vos camarades risquent de ne pas tenir longtemps, il vous faut trouver un moyen de changer le schéma d'attaque de Nidhögg. Le plus simple reste de baisser ses jauges de vie.

Vous vous pressez alors de grimper jusqu'au niveau de ses omoplates et abattez votre arme à plusieurs reprises sur le haut de son dos. Les dégâts ne sont pas extraordinaires, mais ils sont suffisants pour gêner le boss. Après quelques coups supplémentaires Nidhögg commence à s'ébrouer, bien décidé à vous éjecter. Vous vous cramponnez de toutes vos forces au haut de son dos.

Après quelques secondes à tenter de vous faire tomber, le dragon décide finalement d'essayer de vous attraper. N'ayant remarqué que trop tard que sa main fond sur vous, vous vous faites saisir. Les griffes de Nidhögg vous compriment la poitrine contre la paume de sa main. Vous voyez votre jauge de vie diminuer lentement. Au dessous de vous, Leelway et Jocel tentent d'infliger un maximum de dégâts au monstre pour qu'il vous lâche alors que Séréna tente dans un geste désespéré de lancer sa lance sur le bras du boss. Malheureusement, elle manque sa cible.

Alors que votre jauge de vie entre dans le jaune, Nidhögg commence à vous approcher de sa gueule. Vous vous débattez de toutes vos forces, en vain. Alors que vous entendez les coups pleuvoir en dessous de vous, le dragon ouvre la gueule et vous présente deux rangées de crocs acérés.

Nidhögg finit par vous porter à sa bouche sous les cris de détresse de vos compagnons impuissants avant de plonger ses crocs dans votre corps, vous faisant perdre vos derniers points de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Bon appétit bien sûr…_


	172. Svadilfari

Vous faites signe à Fran de rester avec Leelway et aux deux autres de vous suivre.

Une fois le nuage de poussière dissipé, Modgud se retrouve prise en étau entre vos deux groupes. Elle décide d'attaquer en priorité le groupe le moins nombreux et abat sa masse sur Leelway et Fran.

Leelway parvient tant bien que mal à bloquer l'attaque avec son bouclier. Fran sort de derrière lui pour donner un grand coup de hache dans la main de la géante.

De votre côté, Jocel n'a pas attendu une seconde pour se lancer à l'assaut, entaillant la jambe de Modgud à de nombreuses reprises. Séréna et vous parvenez enfin au niveau du monstre, mais à peine avez-vous le temps de donner quelques coups que la voix de Leelway se fait entendre :

« Reculez ! Attention à sa main ! »

Sans réfléchir, vous sautez en arrière et évitez de justesse l'attaque. En regardant autour de vous, vous voyez que Jocel a pu l'éviter, mais que Séréna a tenté de la bloquer, sans grand succès.

« Ca va Séréna ? demande Jocel.

\- Ca ira. Reste concentré. »

Vous focalisez à nouveau votre attention sur Modgud qui se prépare à vous donner un coup de masse. Vous l'esquivez agilement avant d'attaquer sa main.

La géante semble être particulièrement puissante, elle reste cependant assez lente dans ses mouvements. En esquivant aux bons moments, vous pensez pouvoir gagner le combat.

Le combat se poursuit avec une succession d'esquives de vos coéquipiers suivies de contre-attaques efficaces, bien qu'un peu faibles. Vous remarquez alors que Modgud semble se focaliser sur Leelway et Fran. Pour le moment Leelway parvient à bloquer toutes les attaques, mais si Fran venait à se retrouver sans défense, elle risque de ne pas réussir à esquiver et prendre de gros dégâts… Vous jetez un œil à la barre de vie de Leelway elle descend très lentement, mais il ne tiendra pas une éternité comme ça.

Vous décidez de lui faire confiance et restez aux côtés de Séréna et Jocel avec l'idée de frapper encore plus fort pour détourner l'attention de la géante.

Alors que les PVs de la géante entrent dans la zone jaune de sa dernière barre de vie, cette dernière empoigne fermement sa masse et réalise un balayage circulaire pour vous éjecter.

N'ayant pas vu l'attaque venir, vous tentez de la parer instinctivement avec votre bouclier, mais la puissance du choc est telle qu'elle vous fait décoller sur plusieurs mètres en vous arrachant un bon tiers de votre barre de vie.

Reprenant vos appuis, vous n'avez pas le temps d'évaluer la situation qu'un coup de massue tombe prêt de vous. Focalisant votre attention sur les attaques ennemies, vous en esquivez quelques unes en vous éloignant. Vous parvenez alors à voir Séréna et Jocel non loin et décidez de retourner à leur côté.

Prenant le temps d'observer plus attentivement la situation, vous vous rendez compte que Modgud est dans une sorte de rage berserker et qu'elle fait voler sa masse chaotiquement autour d'elle.

Alors que vous vous décidez tous les trois à lancer une attaque groupée, le monstre perd ses derniers PVs et vole en éclat, laissant apparaître une Fran à l'air satisfait et un Leelway épuisé derrière son bouclier.

« Dans tes dents la grosse ! hurle Fran.

\- Il s'est passé quoi ? demande Jocel étonné.

\- C'est simple, Leelway m'a protégée et je l'ai fracassée !

\- Ca va Leelway ? demande Séréna.

\- Plus ou moins… » répond-t-il exténué.

En regardant les jauges de vie, vous voyez que Leelway a beaucoup souffert du combat. Vous vous décidez à distribuer les potions quand Fran vous interpelle :

« Hé ! Viens voir ce qu'il y a dans le butin ! »

Vous vous approchez ainsi que le reste de l'équipe. Le message du système vous annonce l'obtention d'une clé.

*** Vous obtenez la clé de Gjöll ***

« Et voilà comment on récupère une clé ! annonce Fran. Prends-en de la graine gamin !

\- Je suis pas un gamin ! rétorque Jocel. Et puis t'as eu du bol, c'est tout.

\- C'est pas du bol, c'est du talent.

\- Ouais, ouais… »

Pour éviter que Jocel ne boude, vous décidez de changer de sujet et de distribuer des potions à ceux qui sont mal en point c'est-à-dire Séréna, Leelway et vous.

*** Vous perdez trois potions / Si vous n'avez pas assez de potions, allez au chapitre 174 ***

« Hé ! J'en ai même pas besoin en plus ! fanfaronne Fran.

\- Moi non plus je te signale.

\- Peut-être, mais moi j'ai fait quelque chose au moins.

\- Moi aussi !

\- Ah oui ? Quoi ?

\- J'ai bien dû lui vider une barre et demie de vie à moi seul !

\- Et moi deux barres !

\- Tu mens !

\- On parie ?

\- Vous n'avez pas bientôt fini de faire les gamins ! » coupe Séréna, vous devançant de peu.

Vous appuyez ses propos. Fran et Jocel s'excusent alors que Leelway pousse un profond soupir.

Vous décidez de demander aux autres ce qu'ils veulent faire.

« On traverse le pont ! s'exclame Fran.

\- Moi je veux pas, annonce Jocel. C'est sûrement un piège.

\- Je pense aussi que c'est un piège, poursuit Leelway. En plus, on a déjà récupéré une clé ici, je doute qu'il y ait plus à trouver.

\- Je ne sais pas, poursuit Séréna. Je suis quand même curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté, mais… si c'est un piège… »

Voyant tous les regards se poser sur vous, vous décidez de prendre la décision.

* * *

**Que voulez-vous faire ?**

Si vous voulez retourner dans la salle au nord, allez au chapitre 65.  
Si vous voulez traverser le pont et sortir par le sud, allez au chapitre 149.


	173. Freki

Voyant un coffre au centre de la salle, Jocel se précipite pour l'ouvrir, malgré vos mises en garde.

Vous courez dans la salle pour le rattraper mais c'est trop tard, il a déjà ouvert le coffre.

« Sérieux ! C'est trop nul ! Y a qu'une potion là dedans ! » se plaint-il.

Vous l'attrapez par le col et le triez jusqu'à la sortie de la pièce, craignant qu'un piège ne se déclanche.

Une fois dehors, le mur se referme rapidement et la salle cachée disparaît.

« Pourquoi t'as fais ça ?! demande Jocel passablement énervé.

\- Non ! Pourquoi TU as fais ça ! s'énerve Fran.

\- Y a un coffre, je vais l'ouvrir !

\- Tu veux tomber dans un piège comme Leelway !? poursuit Séréna. T'es totalement inconscient ! »

Vous restez bouche bée devant le ton que vient de prendre Séréna elle n'a que très rarement haussée la voix à ce point. Elle a vraiment dû avoir peur pour s'énerver comme ça…

Voyant que Jocel a un air totalement ahuri, vous décidez de lui expliquer le plus calmement possible que ce genre de salle est très souvent un piège pour tuer les joueurs cupides.

« Sérieux ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Séréna.

\- Oui, abrutit ! Ne nous fais plus jamais un coup comme ça ! »

Il se tait un moment avant de finalement s'excuser pour son imprudence. Il jure de ne plus recommencer et vous donne le maigre butin qu'il a trouvé.

*** Vous obtenez une potion ***

« Ca valait pas la peine de risquer ta vie, commente Fran.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. »

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle du nord**

Allez au chapitre 164.


	174. Saehrimnir

Vous décidez de quitter le donjon à l'aide d'un cristal de téléportation, prétextant qu'une rupture de potions vous coûterait la vie.

Vous et votre équipe arrivez donc en ville en décidant de retourner au donjon une fois mieux préparés.

Quelques jours plus tard, vous vous lancez à nouveau à la conquête du donjon, avec une quantité astronomique de potions. Vous parvenez à le traverser tant bien que mal avant de finalement atteindre la salle du boss.

Le combat est rude, mais vous arrivez à vaincre.

Malheureusement, le butin est loin d'être à la hauteur de vos espoirs : de l'argent et une armure d'écaille, certes de bon niveau mais loin d'être légendaire.

Vous comprenez alors : vous vous êtes faits doubler !

Vous et votre équipe quittez alors le donjon peinés, mais vous vous dites que c'est mieux que d'avoir risqué vos vies inutilement…

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Mouais… C'est pas tout à fait game over pour ton personnage en fait…_

_C'est le plus soft sur lequel tu peux tomber._

Aide : Vous pouvez retenter l'histoire en changeant les stratégies de vos combats pour diminuer le nombre de potions utilisées. Bonne chance.


	175. Vil

Vous vous raclez la gorge pour manifester votre présence, ce qui a pour effet de faire sursauter vos deux camarades qui avaient effectivement totalement oublié votre présence.

« P-pardon chef ! » s'exclame Séréna, particulièrement embarrassée, tandis que Jocel tente de dissimuler son visage totalement cramoisi.

Vous les recentrez sur la situation en leur conseillant de quitter cette salle au plus vite.

« O-o-oui chef ! » s'exclame à nouveau Séréna, encore perturbée par ce qu'il s'est passé.

Une fois hors de la salle cachée, l'entrée de cette dernière se referme brutalement. Vous vous tournez vers Séréna et Jocel en leur assurant que vous allez totalement oublier ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette salle et leur demandez de faire de même au moins jusqu'à ce que vous ayez terminé le donjon.

« D'accord, répond Séréna. Tu… tu as raison : il nous faut rester concentrés sur la mission. Pas vrai Jocel ?

\- Heu… J'ai pas très bien compris ce qu'il vient de se passer là…

\- On en parlera plus tard, propose Séréna. Pour le moment, c'est… heu… l'heure de la baston ! conclue-t-elle moyennement convaincue.

\- Yay ! Baston ! »

Pour une fois que la facilité de Jocel à changer de sujet est utile, vous n'allez pas vous plaindre. Avant de reprendre la route, vous demandez à Jocel de vous remettre le contenu du coffre :

*** Vous obtenez une potion ***

* * *

**Vous retournez dans la salle du nord**

Allez au chapitre 8.


	176. Heidrun

Vous ramassez l'arme de Jocel et continuez votre course vers le boss qui est toujours sur ses quatre pattes.

Vous voyant arriver il tente de vous mordre, sans succès. Vous vous faufilez en dessous de lui en armant votre coup. Une fois au niveau de la zone de sa poitrine dont la chair est à vif, vous relâchez votre coup et plongez l'arme de Jocel au plus profond de la chair jusqu'à atteindre le cœur de Nidhögg. Ce dernier émet alors un gémissement étouffé avant disparaître dans une explosion de cristaux multicolores.

Malgré la notification de victoire qui s'affiche, votre corps reste figé comme ça quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer. Vous fondez alors en larmes.

Leelway finit par vous rejoindre après quelques temps et vous constatez que lui aussi a dû beaucoup pleurer.

Vous décidez d'accepter le butin sans spécialement faire le tri. Vous voyez alors un autre message du système apparaître, vous remettant un autre objet :

*** Vous obtenez une montre à gousset ***

Quelques instants après, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Heu… salut ? »

Vous sentez les larmes revenir en reconnaissant la voix de Séréna.

« J'enregistre se message au cas où je devrais… vous quitter.

J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez… que je vous aime. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Leelway et ta gentillesse inégalable, Fran et ton caractère bien trempé, et surtout Jocel, et ton optimisme à toute épreuve, qui me donne la force de continuer.

J'espère réussir à te le dire un jour…

Et il ne faut pas oublier notre chef, qui a toujours su nous guider.

Même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que vous gardiez espoir.

Je vous laisse mon prote bonheur : cette montre que j'ai achetée avec notre première récompense de quête. Puisse-t-il vous portez autant chance qu'à moi.

Merci à vous. J'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie à vos côtés. »

Vous finissez par sécher complètement vos larmes tandis qu'une petite créature s'égosille à vos pieds. Vous vous tournez vers elle et remarquez qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'écureuil. Vous n'avez pas le temps de détailler plus que la créature s'enfuit, visiblement surprise d'avoir réussi à attirer votre attention. Vous voyez alors qu'à vos pieds se trouve maintenant une épée.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

On dirait qu'il s'agit du trésor du donjon, mais vous n'avez pas le cœur à fêter cette découverte.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter le donjon, Leelway vous arrête :

« On devrait peut-être garder un souvenir de Jocel, non ? »

Vous acquiescez en lui montrant la rapière de Jocel. Il hoche la tête.

*** Vous obtenez la rapière légère ***

Vous décidez finalement de quitter le donjon, et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ Ainsi tu as préféré Jocel à Séréna… C'est pas bien de faire du favoritisme quand on est chef._


	177. Dagaz

Vous informez vos compagnons que vous allez vers le sud.

« Ouais, partons d'ici. » approuve Fran.

* * *

**Avez-vous la 'clé de Leiptr' ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 42.  
Si non, allez au chapitre 28.


	178. Isaz

Vous informez vos compagnons que vous allez vers le sud.

* * *

**Avez-vous la 'clé de Leiptr' ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 144.  
Si non, allez au chapitre 28.


	179. Dainsleif

Vous armez votre coup en vous approchant à grande vitesse de la tête du monstre. Il vous entend sûrement arriver, mais il n'aura pas le temps de réagir.

Arrivant au niveau du monstre, vous sautez dans les airs et relâchez d'énergie accumulée en frappant du plat de la tête de votre hache sur le sommet de la lance de Séréna. La force de l'impact étant décuplée par votre rage et votre désespoir, le manche de votre arme cède devant la trop grande pression. Alors que vous restez immobile sur le coup de la surprise, vous remarquez une ombre fondre sur vous.

La patte avant de Nidhögg vous écrase alors avec une extrême violence, vidant le reste de votre barre de vie en un éclair.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Tu devrais te plaindre au forgeron…_


	180. Herja

Votre arme file en ligne droite vers le monstre, mais la pointe de sa lame ricoche sur les écailles de son poignet avant de heurter sa poitrine, sans l'égratigner.

Le choc a quand même pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Nidhögg sur vous. Ce dernier n'apprécie pas votre geste et vous lance avec violence Jocel dessus.

Vous n'avez pas bien le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et le projectile humain vous heurte avec violence, vous arrachant le reste de vos points de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Avec ta stratégie tu fonçais droit… dans le mur ! *Badum-tss*_

…

_Pardon…_


	181. Vina

Vous faites signe à vous camarades de vous avancer discrètement.

* * *

**Quels objets avez-vous ?**

Si vous avez l'anneau ciselé et le collier en argent, allez au chapitre 137.  
Si vous n'avez que l'anneau ciselé, allez au chapitre 113.  
Si vous n'avez que le collier en argent, allez au chapitre 77.  
Si vous n'avez aucun de ces deux objets, allez au chapitre 49.


	182. Jera

Vous choisissez de vous diriger vers le sud.

« On suit le fleuve quoi. demande Jocel.

\- C'est pas possible d'être aussi simple d'esprit… » soupire Séréna.

Vous voyez alors Jocel afficher un grand sourire avant de chantonner :

« Mais si c'est possible, avec la carte Ki…

\- LA FERME ! » hurle Fran, toujours aussi énervée par cette rengaine.

Vous décidez de vous mettre en marche avant que ça ne dégénère enfin, avant que ça ne dégénère plus.

* * *

**Avez-vous la 'clé de Gjöll' ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 67.  
Si non, allez au chapitre 35.


	183. Verdandi

Vous choisissez de rester les observer, votre voyeurisme profitant que votre raison soit trop abasourdie par la situation.

Au fur et à mesure que le temps avance, les mains de Séréna et Jocel se font de plus en plus baladeuses trainant d'abord le long du dos, puis glissant délicatement vers la nuque ou alors vers les hanches, passant avec peu de scrupule sur les fesses – arrachant par la même occasion un soupir étouffé à leur propriétaire – puis remontant à nouveau dans le dos, mais à même la peau cette fois. Vous assistez à un ballet de caresses de plus en plus sensuelles qui ne cesse de s'enhardir alors que Séréna glisse une de ses mains contre le torse de Jocel avant de choisir de descendre en direction de ses haches avec détermination, ce qui arrache un nouveau soupir de plaisir à Jocel. Ce dernier rétorque à son tour en dirigeant ses mains exploratrices vers la poitrine de Séréna, remontant son ventre avec une étrange délicatesse venant de lui.

Tandis que Séréna s'apprête à affronter la barrière que constitue la ceinture de Jocel… un bruit sourd vous fait sursauter tous les trois. Vous vous retournez instantanément alors que Séréna et Jocel hurlent derrière vous – probablement de honte en se rappelant soudainement que vous étiez là. C'est alors que vous remarquez que la seule issue de votre salle vient de se refermer.

Vous comprenez enfin que cette pièce était effectivement un piège et maudissez votre imprudence. Vous n'avez pas le temps de chercher à trouver un moyen de sortir qu'un liquide verdâtre commence à dégouliner du plafond.

« Du… du poison ? » panique Séréna.

Effectivement, à son contact vous commencez à perdre de la vie. Vous tentez alors vainement de chercher un mécanisme pour ouvrir la salle de l'intérieur, mais vous manquez de temps et la panique vous empêche de chercher efficacement.

De leur côté, Séréna et Jocel sont complètement déboussolés par la succession chaotique des évènements et votre panique croissante.

C'est dans le chaos le plus total que se vide lentement votre jauge de vie, jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez dans une explosion de cristaux.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _C'est une fic tout public ici ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_


	184. Eikthyrnir

La langue de Nidhögg s'agite non loin de vous. Elle semble essayer de vous pousser contre ses crocs. Vous décidez d'agir vite. Vous armez votre coup et, esquivant un coup de langue, vous relâchez l'énergie accumulée. Vous plantez alors votre épée de toutes vos forces dans le palais de Nidhögg. L'instant suivant, le boss hurle de douleur, vous expulsant avec force.

Vous perdez connaissance en heurtant le sol.

« Chef ! hurle quelqu'un. Debout !

\- Calme-toi Fran, tempère une autre voix toute aussi anxieuse. Il ne faut pas secouer les blessés.

\- Regardez sa barre de vie, s'exclame quelqu'un d'autre, il lui reste encore des PVs ! »

Vous vous réveillez difficilement sous les cris de panique de vos amis. Après quelques temps, vous parvenez à reprendre vos esprits et demandez à vos amis ce qu'il s'est passé.

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'on allait te perdre, chef, commence Fran encore secouée.

\- Après que tu as disparu on s'est acharnés sur les pattes arrière de Nidhögg, explique Séréna. Puis à un moment il s'est mis à hurler puis tu as traversé la salle avant de t'aplatir au sol.

\- Attends une minute, interrompt Jocel. Tu as dit « que tu as disparu » ?

\- Oui… répond Séréna sur un air d'évidence. C'est comme ça qu'on dit Jocel.

\- C'est pas le moment ! s'emporte Fran encore sous le choc. Vous vous disputerez plus tard.

\- Mouais, reprend Séréna légèrement sceptique. Après ça, on a cru te perdre pour de bon. On a alors tout donné sur le boss. Au bout d'un moment il a fini pas trébucher et tomber au sol. On en a profité pour frapper de toutes nos forces et on a fini par gagner. »

Vous avez encore un peu mal à la tête, mais vous parvenez à suivre la conversation tant bien que mal. Vous félicitez vos camarades pour avoir vaincu le boss et leur demandez si vous avez eu l'objet légendaire.

« Il était pas dans le butin, mais un écureuil a ramené une épée. » répond Jocel en vous tendant une épée d'un air naturel :

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

Vous n'avez pas le temps de digérer l'information que Jocel continue :

« En plus Fran badait tellement dessus qu'elle a complètement arrêté de s'inquiéter pour toi.

\- Espèce de… » commence Fran en s'approchant de Jocel avec un air menaçant.

Vous intervenez pour leur dire d'arrêter de se chamailler avant de les féliciter une nouvelle fois.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter le donjon, Fran vous interpelle :

« Chef ? Je voulais juste te remercier pour m'avoir sauvée. Sans toi… je serais probablement plus là… »

Vous lui répondez avant d'activer le cristal.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur : _Il semblerait que tes amis préfèrent discuter avec un écureuil que de s'inquiéter pour toi…_


	185. Berkanan

Vous informez vos compagnons que vous allez vers le sud.

Vous devez tirer Leelway de sa rêverie pour qu'il ouvre la marche.

« Pardon, se reprend-t-il. J'y vais. »

* * *

**Avez-vous la 'clé de Leiptr' ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 73.  
Si non, allez au chapitre 28.


	186. Hrist

Vous vous précipitez sur le dragon sans perdre de temps, de peur qu'il ne se redresse avant votre arrivée. Vous voyant approcher, il tente de vous mordre, sans succès.

En quelques instants vous vous trouvez au niveau de la partie écorchée de sa poitrine et lancez votre main à plein vitesse dans l'idée de traverser la chair jusqu'au cœur, sans succès. La chair de Nidhögg est bien trop dense et vous ne parvenez à enfoncer que deux phalanges, ce qui suffit cependant à faire hurler de rage le boss qui abat alors violement sa patte avant gauche sur vous et vous agrippe fermement.

Vous sentez votre respiration se couper tandis que Nidhögg vous comprime de toutes ses forces. Alors que le manque d'oxygène est sur le point de vous faire vous évanouir, Nidhögg vous lance à grande vitesse contre un des murs. Le choc achève de vous faire sombrer dans l'inconscience alors que vous chutez dans la source au nord de la salle.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Heu… Tu pensais vraiment finir le combat sans arme ? T'es pas Ken le survivant quand même._


	187. Tanngnjostr

Vous informez vos compagnons que vous allez vers le sud.

« Ouais, partons d'ici. » approuve Fran en ouvrant la marche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? » demande discrètement Jocel à Séréna. Il n'obtient qu'un soupir en guise de réponse.

* * *

**Avez-vous la 'clé de Leiptr' ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 84.  
Si non, allez au chapitre 28.


	188. Urd

Vous vous retirez à pas de velours tandis que leurs mains se font de plus en plus baladeuses sur le corps de l'autre.

Une fois de retour dans la salle au nord du donjon, vous décidez de vous éloigner au maximum afin de leur accorder la plus grande intimité possible. C'est ainsi que vous vous trouvez à nouveau devant la grande porte au nord de la salle, que vous vous employez à examiner en attendant que vos camarades aient fini.

C'est alors que vous entendez un bruit fracassant retentir dans la salle. Vous vous retournez en sursaut avant de remarquer avec effroi que la salle cachée vient de se refermer sur vos camarades. Vous accourez vers le mécanisme caché tandis que vous voyez les jauges de vie de Séréna et Jocel fondre comme neige au soleil. Quand vous parvenez au mécanisme, vos amis ont perdu la moitié de leur énergie. Vous vous précipitez pour l'actionner… sans succès ; la porte refuse de bouger.

Vous tentez alors de frapper sur le mur de toutes vos forces avec votre arme, mais rien n'y fait. Vous vous sentez complètement inutile alors que la salle piégée absorbe les derniers points de vie de vos camarades, avant de hurler de rage et de tristesse quand les deux barres de vie se grisent.

C'est alors que vous réalisez : votre guilde est complètement décimée, il ne reste plus que vous, et c'est de votre faute.

Ce dernier constat vous donne un haut-le-cœur. Vous vous sentez vaciller. Vous tentez de vous débattre alors que le souvenir de vos camarades commence à revenir vous hanter, guidé par le spectre de votre propre culpabilité.

Alors qu'une foule de sentiments tous plus sombres les uns que les autres vous ballotent dans tous les sens, vous trébuchez, et chutez dans l'eau. A ce moment, vous n'avez pas la force de nager. Vous vous trouvez à présent tout autant sous l'emprise des courants du fleuve que de votre sentiment de culpabilité. Tandis qu'ils vous tourmentent et vous chamboulent, vous sentez la froideur de l'eau vous emprisonner petit à petit. Etrangement, cette sensation vous soulage et vous choisissez de la laisser vous envahir pour chasser vos tourments.

Vous fermez les yeux alors que le fleuve Gjöll vous fait traverser le pont doré Gjallarbrù.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _En même temps, quand on croise une salle louche, on fait pas crac-crac dedans. C'est la base de l'aventure._


	189. Dvalin

Vous armez votre coup en vous approchant à grande vitesse de la tête du monstre. Il vous entend sûrement arriver, mais il n'aura pas le temps de réagir.

Arrivant au niveau du monstre, vous sautez dans les airs et relâchez d'énergie accumulée dans votre masse en abattant votre arme sur le sommet de la lance de Séréna. La force de l'impact étant décuplée par votre rage et votre désespoir, votre masse permet de propulser l'arme de Séréna plus loin dans le crâne du monstre. Dans un craquement répugnant, elle poursuit son chemin en traversant les os du crâne de Nidhögg, lui faisant perdre ses derniers points de vie. Alors que Nidhögg vole en éclat sous vos yeux, vous laissez finalement éclater votre chagrin.

Après quelques minutes, vous êtes rejoint par Jocel et Séréna qui pleurent avec vous la disparition de Leelway, mais aussi celle de Fran.

Vous remarquez alors devant vous deux messages du système. Le premier vous remet un objet :

*** Vous obtenez un collier en argent ***

C'est alors que vous entendez une voix s'élever de nulle part :

« Salut, c'est Leelway. »

Vous sentez les larmes monter de plus belle.

« J'enregistre ce message au cas où je viendrais à mourir. J'espère vraiment que vous ne l'entendrez jamais…

Dans tous les cas, j'aimerais que vous ne vous laissiez pas abattre. Allez de l'avant. Je resterai toujours avec vous, quoi qu'il arrive.

Chef, je te laisse ce collier pour que vous ayez toujours un souvenir de moi. Restez en vie et terminez ce jeu.

Fran...

Reste toi-même.

Adieu. J'ai vraiment passé des moments extraordinaires à vos côtés. »

Vous passez encore quelques minutes à pleurer à chaudes larmes avant de finalement vous reprendre.

Vous observez alors le second message du système. Il s'agit de la récompense pour avoir vaincu le boss. Vous l'acceptez sans rentrer dans le détail, vous n'avez pas le cœur à ça.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à utiliser un cristal de téléportation Jocel vous interpelle :

« C'est quoi ça ? » Il se penche pour ramasser une épée ondulée.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

En observant rapidement ses statistiques vous remarquez qu'il s'agit du trésor du donjon. Vous l'avez trouvé, mais à quel prix…

C'est l'âme en peine que vous utilisez un cristal de téléportation pour quitter le donjon d'Elivagar.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur : _J'espère que leur prochaine aventure va mieux se passer._


	190. Gulltoppr

Vous choisissez de vous diriger vers le sud.

« On suit le fleuve quoi. demande Jocel.

\- T'as trouvé ça tout seul ? » se moque Fran.

Vous décidez de vous mettre en marche avant que ça ne dégénère.

* * *

**Avez-vous la 'clé de Gjöll' ?**

Si oui, allez au chapitre 114.  
Si non, allez au chapitre 41.


	191. Ragnarök

Votre hache file en tournoyant vers le poignet du boss et s'y plante brutalement, ce qui a pour effet de faire hurler Nidhögg en lâchant Jocel qui tombe lourdement au sol.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de vous inquiéter pour votre ami que le boss vous fixe d'un œil mauvais. Pressentant qu'il va se jeter sur vous, vous choisissez de courir vers le mur le plus proche.

Vous entendez le dragon se ruer sur vous alors que vous courez à perdre haleine, toute votre énergie se focalisant sur votre seule survie.

Une fois assez proche du mur, vous vous retournez pour voir Nidhögg foncer sur vous à grande vitesse, malgré la blessure que vous lui avez faite au poignet et qui le fait boiter.

Vous plongez sur le côté juste à temps pour éviter l'attaque, ou presque : le dragon parvient à vous toucher le pied, vous ôtant quelques points de vie en vous tordant la cheville. L'instant d'après, il heurte le mur dans un choc puissant qui fait trembler les murs et le plafond de la salle en lui arrachant deux barres de vie.

Votre attention toujours centrée sur votre survie, vous vous relevez avec difficulté et faites pleuvoir les coups sur le monstre avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Vous savez que dès qu'il reviendra à lui, il ne lui faudra qu'une attaque pour vous balayer.

Vous faites alors pleuvoir les coups sur votre ennemi en puisant dans vos dernières forces, décuplées par le désespoir et votre instinct de survie.

Après de longues secondes, vous parvenez à vider complètement la dernière jauge de vie du dragon, qui finit par voler en éclat.

Il vous faut un moment avant de réaliser que vous venez de finir le combat. Balayant la salle du regard, vous constatez qu'il n'y a plus que vous. Vous regardez alors les jauges de vos amis pour constater avec désespoir qu'elles sont toutes vides, les quatre. Vous sentez alors la tristesse vous envahir avant de fondre en larmes. Vous avez perdu vos amis, tous les quatre. Fran, Leelway, Séréna et enfin Jocel. Il ne reste plus que vous.

Il vous faut de longues minutes avant de retrouver un semblant de calme. Vous observez alors la fenêtre du système qui doit vous donner le butin pour votre victoire contre le monstre. Après de longues secondes, vous décidez de le récupérer. C'est alors qu'une autre fenêtre s'affiche :

*** Vous obtenez une montre à gousset ***

Quelques instants après, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Heu… salut ? »

Vous ne pouvez vous empêcher de fondre en larmes à nouveau en entendant la voix de Séréna.

« J'enregistre se message au cas où je devrais… vous quitter.

J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez… que je vous aime. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Leelway et ta gentillesse inégalable, Fran et ton caractère bien trempé, et surtout Jocel, et ton optimisme à toute épreuve, qui me donne la force de continuer.

J'espère réussir à te le dire un jour…

Et il ne faut pas oublier notre chef, qui a toujours su nous guider.

Même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que vous gardiez espoir.

Je vous laisse mon prote bonheur : cette montre que j'ai achetée avec notre première récompense de quête. Puisse-t-il vous portez autant chance qu'à moi.

Merci à vous. J'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie à vos côtés. »

Une fois un calme relatif retrouvé, vous vous apprêtez à accepter le souvenir de Jocel avant de vous rendre compte qu'il n'a rien laissé.

Parcourant rapidement la salle du coin de l'œil, vous remarquez une arme à vos pieds :

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

En l'observant de plus près, vous remarquez qu'il s'agit d'un objet légendaire, le trésor du donjon. Vous le récupérez avec dégoût. La vie de vos amis ne valait pas cette épée.

Vous trouvez alors ce que vous cherchez un peu plus loin dans la salle. Vous vous approchez et ramassez la rapière de Jocel :

*** Vous obtenez la rapière légère ***

Après quelques minutes de silence que vous passez à repenser aux évènements récents, vous vous décidez à quitter le donjon.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur : _Y a pas à dire, t'es persévérant(e). Chapeau pour être arrivé(e) jusqu'au bout avec autant de handicaps !_


	192. Fenrisulfr

La langue de Nidhögg s'agite non loin de vous. Elle semble essayer de vous pousser contre ses crocs. Vous décidez d'agir vite. Vous armez votre coup et, esquivant un coup de langue, vous relâchez l'énergie accumulée. Malheureusement, votre coup n'a aucun effet : les muqueuses de la gueule du dragon sont trop résistantes et votre hache n'a laissé qu'une faible entaille. Vous comprenez alors que le seul moyen de faire assez mal à Nidhögg c'est d'y transpercer le palais ou la langue, mais vous pourrez difficilement les lui entailler.

Tandis que vous pestez intérieurement sur le choix de votre arme, le boss fait un mouvement rapide de la tête et en quelques fractions de secondes vous vous retrouvez dans les airs au dessus de lui. Sans trop comprendre ce qui vous arrive, vous chutez vers Nidhögg qui vous présente ses crocs tranchants.

Alors que les cris de vos camarades retentissent, vous finissez votre chute en vous empalant sur les crocs de la mâchoire inférieure du dragon. Tandis que votre vie chute à une vitesse drastique, il referme ses crocs sur vous en vous enlevant vos derniers points de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Une hallebarde, ça aurait fonctionné…_


	193. Skuld

Vous vous avancez lentement vers vos deux camarades en vous demandant quelle approche utiliser pour formuler votre demande.

Vous n'avez pas le temps de trouver que Séréna vous remarque du coin de l'œil et repousse violement Jocel. Ce dernier, complètement perdu, cherche partout du regard avant de tomber sur vous et de rougir intensément. Alors que vous vous apprêtez à prononcer un mot, Séréna vous coupe l'herbe sous le pied :

« P-pardon chef ! » dit-elle totalement paniquée.

Vous lui répondez alors que cela ne vous dérangeait pas et qu'en réalité vous espériez être de la partie.

Un lourd silence s'installe dans la pièce alors que le visage de Jocel vire du rouge au cramoisi. De son côté Séréna semble en plein choc et même si elle parvient à remuer vaguement les lèvres, aucun son n'en sort.

C'est seulement après quelques secondes d'un silence extrêmement gênant que Séréna hurle :

« QUOI ! »

Vous n'avez pas le temps de rebondir qu'un bruit sourd se fait entendre derrière vous. Vous vous retournez en sursaut pour vous rendre compte que la seule issue vient de se refermer. Vous comprenez alors que la salle était effectivement un piège. Alors que vous vous apprêtez à chercher un mécanisme de sortie, Séréna vous interpelle :

« T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné ! »

Vous lui rétorquez que vous n'avez fait que demander et rien de plus.

« Ca va pas ?! La moindre des politesses ça aurait été de te manifester, ou encore de partir. Mais venir proposer de… de… Ca se fait pas !

\- Pour le coup, je suis d'accord. » rajoute Jocel.

Vous leur rétorquez qu'ils n'avaient pas à se comporter de la sorte en votre présence.

« Se comporter comment ? Comme deux personnes qui s'aiment et s'embrassent ?! » finit par lâcher Séréna.

Cette dernière phrase installa une gêne tant par sa justesse dans le propos que par le sens qu'elle venait de donner à la relation entre Jocel et Séréna. C'est alors que les esprits commencent à se calmer que vous remarquez que la salle est à présent emplie d'un liquide verdâtre et nauséabond. Craignant soudainement pour vos vies, vous avisez vos jauges de PVs pour vous rendre compte que ce liquide a déjà baissé votre énergie de moitié : du poison.

C'est alors que la panique s'empare de vous et de vos amis. Vous cherchez un mécanisme qui permettrait d'ouvrir la porte de la salle, mais en vain.

Tandis que la panique vous submerge, le poison a raison de vous.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _… C'était grossier comme idée…_


	194. Dain

Vous ramassez l'arme de Séréna et continuez votre course vers le boss qui est toujours sur ses quatre pattes.

Vous voyant arriver il tente de vous mordre, sans succès. Vous vous faufilez en dessous de lui en armant votre coup. Une fois au niveau de la zone de sa poitrine dont la chair est à vif, vous relâchez votre coup et plongez l'arme de Séréna au plus profond de la chair jusqu'à atteindre le cœur de Nidhögg. Ce dernier émet alors un gémissement étouffé avant disparaître dans une explosion de cristaux multicolores.

Malgré la notification de victoire qui s'affiche, votre corps reste figé comme ça quelques instants, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il vient de se passer. Vous fondez alors en larmes.

Leelway finit par vous rejoindre après quelques temps et vous constatez que lui aussi a dû beaucoup pleurer.

Vous décidez d'accepter le butin sans spécialement faire le tri. Vous voyez alors un autre message du système apparaître, vous remettant un autre objet :

*** Vous obtenez une montre à gousset ***

Quelques instants après, une voix s'élève de nulle part :

« Heu… salut ? »

Vous sentez les larmes revenir en reconnaissant la voix de Séréna.

« J'enregistre se message au cas où je devrais… vous quitter.

J'aimerais juste que vous sachiez… que je vous aime. Vous êtes des amis géniaux et je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux. Leelway et ta gentillesse inégalable, Fran et ton caractère bien trempé, et surtout Jocel, et ton optimisme à toute épreuve, qui me donne la force de continuer.

J'espère réussir à te le dire un jour…

Et il ne faut pas oublier notre chef, qui a toujours su nous guider.

Même si je ne suis plus là, je veux que vous gardiez espoir.

Je vous laisse mon prote bonheur : cette montre que j'ai achetée avec notre première récompense de quête. Puisse-t-il vous portez autant chance qu'à moi.

Merci à vous. J'ai passé les meilleurs mois de ma vie à vos côtés. »

Vous finissez par sécher complètement vos larmes tandis qu'une petite créature s'égosille à vos pieds. Vous vous tournez vers elle et remarquez qu'il s'agit d'une sorte d'écureuil. Vous n'avez pas le temps de détailler plus que la créature s'enfuit, visiblement surprise d'avoir réussi à attirer votre attention. Vous voyez alors qu'à vos pieds se trouve maintenant une épée.

*** Vous obtenez l'Epine de Nidhögg ***

On dirait qu'il s'agit du trésor du donjon, mais vous n'avez pas le cœur à fêter cette découverte.

Alors que vous vous apprêtez à quitter le donjon, Leelway vous arrête :

« On devrait peut-être garder un souvenir de Jocel, non ? »

Vous acquiescez et partez ramasser la rapière de Jocel. Il hoche la tête.

*** Vous obtenez la rapière légère ***

Vous décidez finalement de quitter le donjon, et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

**TERMINE**

Note de l'auteur :_ Ainsi tu as préféré Séréna à Jocel … C'est pas bien de faire du favoritisme quand on est chef._


	195. Skögul

La langue de Nidhögg s'agite non loin de vous. Elle semble essayer de vous pousser contre ses crocs. Vous décidez d'agir vite. Vous armez votre coup et, esquivant un coup de langue, vous relâchez l'énergie accumulée. Malheureusement, votre coup n'a aucun effet : les muqueuses de la gueule du dragon sont trop résistantes. Vous comprenez alors que le seul moyen de faire assez mal à Nidhögg c'est d'y transpercer le palais ou la langue.

Tandis que vous pestez intérieurement sur le choix de votre arme, le boss fait un mouvement rapide de la tête et en quelques fractions de secondes vous vous retrouvez dans les airs au dessus de lui. Sans trop comprendre ce qui vous arrive, vous chutez vers Nidhögg qui vous présente ses crocs tranchants.

Alors que les cris de vos camarades retentissent, vous finissez votre chute en vous empalant sur les crocs de la mâchoire inférieure du dragon. Tandis que votre vie chute à une vitesse drastique, il referme ses crocs sur vous en vous enlevant vos derniers points de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Décidément, t'as vraiment pas eu de chance au moment du choix de ton arme…_


	196. Hlökk

Votre masse file en ligne droite vers le monstre avant de heurter son poignet. Cependant, elle rebondit sur les écailles du dragon sans l'égratigner avant de retomber au sol.

Le choc a quand même pour effet d'attirer l'attention de Nidhögg sur vous. Ce dernier n'apprécie pas votre geste et vous lance avec violence Jocel dessus.

Vous n'avez pas bien le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passe et le projectile humain vous heurte avec violence, vous arrachant le reste de vos points de vie.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Avec ta stratégie tu fonçais droit… dans le mur ! *Badum-tss*_

…

_Pardon…_


	197. Thrima

Vous empoignez votre arme et d'un coup sec vous tranchez la corde en espérant que cela suffise.

Vous vous retournez vers Leelway et voyez la cage chuter lourdement au sol dans un violent fracas.

« Ah ?! » sursaute Séréna au moment du choc.

Vous vous dirigez vers la zone d'impact aux côtés de Jocel.

« Ca va Leelway ? demande Jocel.

\- C'est bon, j'ai perdu quelques PVs à cause de la chute mais ma régénération naturelle me les fera regagner assez vite. Heureusement que t'étais là. » dit-il en vous regardant.

Vous lui exprimez votre soulagement.

« Contente de voir que tu vas bien, souffle Séréna. Tu nous as fait peur.

\- Je ferai plus attention. » répond-t-il en se levant finalement, acceptant la main tendue de Jocel, même si ce dernier manque de lui tomber dessus.

* * *

**Vous avez sauvé Leelway !**

Allez au chapitre 63.


	198. Svalinn

Vous armez votre coup en vous approchant à grande vitesse de la tête du monstre. Il vous entend sûrement arriver, mais il n'aura pas le temps de réagir.

Arrivant au niveau du monstre, vous sautez dans les airs et relâchez d'énergie accumulée en frappant du plat de votre épée sur le sommet de la lance de Séréna. La force de l'impact étant décuplée par votre rage et votre désespoir, la lame de votre arme cède devant la trop grande pression. Alors que vous restez immobile sur le coup de la surprise, vous remarquez une ombre fondre sur vous.

La patte avant de Nidhögg vous écrase alors avec une extrême violence, vidant le reste de votre barre de vie en un éclair.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _Tu devrais te plaindre au forgeron…_


	199. Hjalmthrimul

Vous empoignez votre arme et d'un coup sec vous tranchez la corde en espérant que cela suffise.

Vous vous retournez vers Leelway et voyez la cage chuter lourdement au sol dans un violent fracas.

« Vous avez trouvé ?! » demande Fran surprise.

Vous approuvez et vous dirigez vers la zone d'impact aux côtés de Jocel.

« Ca va Leelway ? demande Séréna.

\- C'est bon, j'ai perdu quelques PVs à cause de la chute mais ma régénération naturelle me les fera regagner assez vite. Heureusement que t'étais là. » dit-il en vous regardant.

Vous lui exprimez votre soulagement.

« Ouais ! Tu devrais regarder où tu mets les pieds ! lance Fran.

\- Je ferai plus attention. » répond-t-il en se levant finalement, acceptant la main tendue de Fran.

* * *

**Vous avez sauvé Leelway !**

Allez au chapitre 24.


	200. Surt

L'auteur parvient finalement à votre niveau. Vous sentez les larmes couler le long de vos joues. Vous vous maudissez pour l'avoir défié.

Il lève son épée vers le ciel avant de prononcer ses mots d'adieu :

« _Nous aurions pu ne jamais en arriver là._ »

Il abat son épée sur vous alors que vous poussez un dernier sanglot.

Votre jauge d'énergie se vide à une vitesse fulgurante. Vous vous sentez perdre le contrôle de votre corps. Tout devient noir autour de vous. Tout devient froid. Le néant s'empare de vous.

Vous vous sentez finalement exploser en des milliers de cristaux avant de vous éteindre dans le néant le plus total.

**GAME OVER**

Note de l'auteur : _En même temps je te l'avais dit…_


End file.
